Una nueva vida a tu lado
by Athbeth
Summary: Cuando Hermione descubre la traición de Ron, decide empezar una vida nueva. Pero nunca imaginaría que alguien a quien ella creía muerto pudiese llevarla de vuelta a la locura del primer amor...
1. Primer aniversario

_Los personajes de este fic pertenecen a J. o están basados en los que creó ella. No trato de sacar beneficio de este fic, solo lo hago para entretenimiento de ustedes y mío propio. Disfruten :)_

No podía ser. Decididamente, eso no le podía estar ocurriendo a ella. Si tan solo hubiera sabido…

Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley hacían su primer aniversario de casados ese día. Su boda había sido bonita, aunque Hermione esperaba algo más, no había sucedido como ella soñaba. Era un precioso día de primavera y todas las flores lucían en su máximo esplendor, un día ideal para pasar al exterior, rodeada de naturaleza. Sin embargo la boda había sido celebrada en una carpa que la señora Wesley había insistido que montaran. Ron había obedecido a su madre en eso, como en tantas otras cosas. Por ejemplo el banquete, las flores o el número de invitados. Hasta había dejado que su madre le comprara ese horrible traje azul celeste con chaleco amarillo, porque según ella, eso traía buena suerte en altar.

Había que reconocer que Molly Weasley había sido una suegra de lo más entrometida durante su primer año de matrimonio, eligiendo hasta los muebles de la casa en la que vivirían los recién casados. Y aunque Hermione se sentía bastante molesta, puesto que ella siempre había sido muy independiente, también quería a Molly con todo su corazón y agradecía sus consejos de madre, sobre todo tras saber que, apenas tres meses después de la caída de Voldemort sus padres habían fallecido en un accidente de coche a las afueras de Londres.

Ella había estado muy afectada. No podía dejar de pensar que habían muerto sin poder recordarla, sin que ella hubiese podido despedirse. Y Ron había estado ahí para abrazarla y para prometerle un futuro, una familia. Ella había aceptado y, tras pasar un noviazgo lo suficientemente largo para la Sra. Weasley, se habían casado. Le había seducido la idea de tener una familia. No es que quisiera tener hijos inmediatamente. Aún tenía 20 años y no se sentía preparada, ni económica ni mentalmente, para tener hijos. Pero apreciaba la compañía de los Weasley y de Harry, que prácticamente ya se había convertido en uno más ante el anuncio de su compromiso con Ginny.

Era feliz viviendo esa vida completamente normal, sin angustias, con una familia que la aceptaba y unos amigos que la adoraban. Por eso apenas podía creer lo que le estaba pasando. Ese martes había pedido la tarde libre a su jefe y se había ido a casa después de comer. Quería darle una sorpresa a Ron, arreglarse y salir a cenar para celebrar su primer año de casados. Él siempre decía que pasaba demasiadas horas en el Ministerio, que nunca entraba más tarde de las nueve y nunca salía antes de las ocho de la tarde, lo cual era verdad. Así que hoy había decidido salir antes. Sabía que él iba a estar en casa, pues sólo trabaja por las mañanas. Lo que no se esperaba era que tuviese compañía. Encima de su alfombra.

Apenas cruzó el umbral supo lo que pasaba. Los gritos inundaban la casa. Por un momento dudó. No sabía si acercarse, tenía que haber otra explicación. Y se acercó, y miró a través de la puerta del salón. Y vio a su marido disfrutando, y mucho, de una tarde en compañía de la que parecía ser Lavender Brown. Pero no podía ser, había muerto en la guerra. Su cerebro colapsó y se quedó parada enfrente de la pareja el tiempo suficiente para que ellos se diesen cuenta y Ron tuviese tiempo de subirse los pantalones y alcanzarla antes de que pudiera salir por la puerta. La agarró del brazo mientras balbuceaba expresiones sin sentido:

-Cariño, verás… todo esto… sé que es nuestro aniversario… no te enfades… tiene sentido… después de todo este tiempo, pensé que estaba muerta… yo te quiero… estaba confundido… - susurraba mientras miraba desesperado a su mujer.

Ella no pudo hacer otra cosa, no le salían las palabras. Simplemente le pegó, le estampó el puño en la cara con todas sus fuerzas y salió corriendo.

Minutos más tarde se encontraba sentada en un banco del parque. A pesar de ser primavera y no ser demasiado tarde, estaba sola, quizás fuese por esa amenazadora nube de tormenta.

No podía ser. Decididamente, eso no le podía estar ocurriendo a ella. Si tan solo hubiera sabido que esto iba a acabar así… todo su mundo se venía abajo, la burbuja en la que había estado viviendo estos casi dos años desde que se comprometió con Ron había estallado esa tarde. Sabía cómo era Ron, sabía que volvería arrepentido, con flores, y que tendrían la oportunidad de arreglarlo. Sabía incluso que, si era lo suficientemente dura con él, eso no se volvería a repetir. Pero su dignidad y su orgullo se sentían heridos tan solo de pensar en hacer como que nada había pasado.

Pero eso no era todo. Había un sentimiento que llevaba incubando unas semanas, pero al que nunca le había prestado atención, porque era demasiado orgullosa para admitir que, a pesar de su inteligencia, había cometido un error garrafal. Había creído que podría encontrar la felicidad casándose con Ron, obteniendo así una gran familia y una seguridad de que no estaría sola. Se casaba con su amigo, con su compañero, del que había estado secretamente enamorada durante toda su adolescencia. No se había dado cuenta de que ya no era una adolescente, sino una mujer madura. Y Ron tampoco era el mismo chico, había crecido y había desarrollado otros intereses y costumbres que molestaban mucho a Hermione, como el tener que vivir siempre a la sombra de los antojos de Molly, o el tener que tragarse todos y cada uno de esos odiosos partidos de Quidditch que ella había llegado a aborrecer. Al principio no se dio cuenta, estaba ciega y tontamente enamorada. Pero cuando la pasión se fue para dar lugar a algo más profundo descubrió que no había amor, solo hastío.

Luego estaba la familia, la gran obsesión de Hermione. Con el tiempo se había dado cuenta de que Harry y Ginny eran sus mejores amigos, y lo hubieran sido aunque no se hubiera casado con Ron. Y que la Sra. Weasley, lo quisiera o no, iba a seguir actuando con ella como una madre. Ellos ya eran su familia antes de estar con Ron. Si no se hubiera casado con él, hubieran sido su familia. Sin embargo, si ahora se divorciaba, puede que los perdiera. Y no sabía si podría vivir con ese miedo.

En ese momento el cielo tronó. Y comenzó a llover. Y ella lloró mientras las lágrimas se mezclaban con la lluvia.


	2. Un encuentro inesperado

-¡Granger, por todos los cielos! ¿Qué ha pasado?

Hermione levantó la cabeza, había reconocido la voz. Quizás la última persona a la que quería ver, y la última que quería que la viese en ese estado. Se obligó a levantar la cabeza y le observó. Todo vestido de negro, con la misma expresión altiva de siempre y ese porte tan suyo, tan… tan Slytherin. Allí estaba él, con un paraguas también negro intentando que ella se mojase lo menos posible (aunque llegaba una media hora bajo la lluvia tarde) y ofreciéndole un cuidado pañuelo de seda con sus iniciales bordadas.

-¿Voy a tener que pasar todo el día bajo la lluvia? – Hermione sintió ganas de pegarle, como había hecho con Ron. No estaba de humor. Además, no sería la primera vez que lo hacía… Sonrió para sus adentros.

-Esfúmate, Draco Malfoy. No estoy de humor para tonterías.

-¡No me digas! ¡Apenas lo había notado! – Hizo una breve pausa. – Mira Hermione, sé que nunca nos hemos llevado muy bien, y desde luego sé que no soy el príncipe azul que querías que viniese a rescatarte. Pero no voy a dejarte bajo la lluvia así. Estás empapada y por tus ojos diría que debes llevar una eternidad llorando. Necesitas un café, ven, yo invito.

Al cabo de un rato estaban los dos sentados en una discreta cafetería llamada Helpplus Cup. Un nombre muy apropiado, pensó Hermione mientras se bebía su cappuccino con vainilla. La verdad es que era un local muy agradable, nada que ver con el estilo de Draco. Con el antiguo estilo de Draco más bien. No le había visto desde que finalizó la guerra, pero había cambiado muchísimo. Su cuerpo era el de un hombre, musculoso y fornido, y sus maneras eran simpáticas y hasta agradables. Lo observó disimuladamente dándole un trago a su café sólo, sin azúcar y destrozaba uno de esos pastelitos de limón que tanto le gustaban. Había cosas que nunca cambiarían.

-Bueno que, ¿me vas a contar ya por qué te he encontrado compitiendo con las nubes a ver quién soltaba más agua? –Hermione sonrió levemente. – ¿O… -continuó él- voy a tener que avisar a Weasley para que venga él a sonsacarte?

Hermione giró rápidamente la cabeza para que no se le vieran las lágrimas. Pero él se dio cuenta.

-Así que es por su culpa. Bueno, se veía venir. –Dijo con calma. Ante la mirada inquisitiva de Hermione continuó. – Déjame adivinar, Lavender.

-¿Cómo...? – Dejó la pregunta suspendida en el aire.

- Verás, después de la guerra empecé a avergonzarme de mi etapa como mortífago. Aunque realmente nunca había sido uno de ellos. También me avergoncé de mis padres, sobre todo de mi padre. Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que esa fachada de prepotencia era solo una tapadera para esconder su cobardía – Draco puso una mueca de asco y pena. – No te confundas, les sigo queriendo. Pero ya… no puedo olvidar lo que hicieron. Así que decidí incorporarme en el Departamento de ayuda a damnificados por la guerra, en el Ministerio. En realidad solo me encargo de los papeleos, becas y subvenciones, no soy médico ni nada parecido.

Hermione sonrió ante la ocurrencia, pues se acordó de la vez que casi hace volar el castillo intentando preparar una poción sanadora sencilla. Desde luego la medicina no era su fuerte.

-El caso es que así me entero de cuando los heridos graves se recuperan y son dados de alta. – Prosiguió Draco. – Así me enteré de que Lavander no había muerto.

Ante el silencio confuso de Hermione, Draco siguió hablando. Realmente estaba muy sociable.

-No es el único paciente que ha sido dado de alta últimamente. Esta misma semana han salido Greeta Freddmach – Hermione no recordaba a nadie llamado así –…y Severus Snape. – Comentó como si tal cosa.

-¿Severus Snape? ¿El profesor Snape? – Hermione tenía una expresión como si acabase de ver al mismísimo Lord Voldemort resurgir de las tinieblas. – Pero eso no puede ser. Él murió entre mis brazos.

-Pensé que lo sabías. Todo el mundo en el ministerio lo sabe. Supongo que Potter, que vive en su mundo, no se habrá enterado. Pero daba por supuesto que Weasley, con todo lo que se relaciona, y tú, lo sabríais. Y ahora, lo siento mucho, pero tengo que irme.

-¡Draco espera! – Tragó saliva. - ¿Cómo está?

-Ahora se aloja en la mansión Malfoy conmigo, mis padres están de viaje. Cuando quieras puedes venir y comprobarlo por ti misma. – Le guiñó un ojo. – Ahora alegra esa cara y acábate el café. Adiós.

-Gracias… por el café – Susurró a la nada. Pues él ya se había desvanecido.

.

.

.

_PD: He decidido dulcificar un poco a Draco. Seguirá siendo algo arrogante, pero sin duda ha cambiado y ahora tiene mejor carácter._

_Muchas gracias por los reviews y favs! Estoy realimente muy emocionada, este es mi primer fic y espero que les guste!_

_Respondiendo a sus comentarios:_

_yetsave: Ginny y Harry van a apoyar en todo a Hermione, son sus amigos y saben que lo que Ron ha hecho no ha estado bien. Y menos en su primer aniversario!_

_sindzero: La decisión va en el próximo capítulo, intentaré actualizarlo esta noche o mañana, pero creo que Ron se lo va a poner muy fácil con su actitud._


	3. La decisión

Dos horas más tarde Hermione estaba sentada en una butaca no demasiado cómoda, en La Madriguera, escuchando otra absurda historia de George sobre cómo iba a pedirle matrimonio a Angelina. Hermione se sorprendía que, con esas ocurrencias, la chica todavía quisiera ser su novia. Arthur Weasley sonreía a su hijo mientras terminaba de arreglar uno de esos cachivaches mágicos que ayudaban a Molly a hacer la colada. Era una bonita estampa familiar.

Hermione había estado temiendo decírselo, pero tras la charla con Draco se había animado un poco. Había reunido valor, se había secado un poco la ropa y los ojos y se había presentado en la puerta de La Madriguera dispuesta a soltarlo todo y salir corriendo. Pero su plan se había visto chafado por los intentos de Molly de llevar a Ginny y Harry de compras para la boda. Así que le tocaría esperar.

En ese momento la red Flu se activó y Hermione los vio salir uno a uno de la chimenea, envueltos en polvo y cenizas. Harry llevaba al menos 10 bolsas gigantescas llenas de accesorios para la boda. Ginny corrió para saludarla y abrazarla, mientras Harry la sonreía y dejaba las bolsas. Fue Molly quien la miró seriamente y se la llevó a la cocina, seguida con curiosidad por Harry y Ginny. Arthur Weasley no era muy aficionado a los chismes, pero esta vez, por la expresión de su mujer, decidió acercarse y quedarse en un discreto segundo plano junto al marco de la puerta.

-Querida, ¿qué tal? Tengo algo que contarte. –Dijo Molly atropelladamente. – Nos hemos ido de compras para la boda, pero estos dos… oh, ya sabes como son. En seguida se han cansado de las tiendas. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Yo tampoco. Bueno, el caso es que ellos en seguida estaban cansados de ir de tiendas, ¡y tan solo habíamos visitado ocho! – Hermione hizo un gesto de horror, que Molly malinterpretó. – ¿Ves, Ginny? Hermione tampoco entiende que os pudieseis cansar tan pronto, ella aguantó cinco veces más para su boda y no escuché ni una sola palabra de queja. ¡Ni una sola! En fin, déjame que te cuente lo importante. Los dejé tomando un té mientras proseguía yo sola las compras… y no puedes adivinar a quien vi. ¡A Lavender Brown! – Dijo sin dejar tiempo a Hermione a adivinar. Decididamente esta mujer hablaba demasiado rápido. – Y yo que pensaba que estaba muerta, pero parece ser que el Ministerio tiene un departamento secreto que ayuda a los heridos de la guerra… como un hospital secreto… - ¡Secreto! Y el maldito Malfoy le había dicho que lo sabía todo el ministerio… Molly continuó hablando en tono grave. - Hermione, mi Ronald es un alma sensible. Sé que hubo algo con ella, y sé que la ha echado mucho de menos. No es que quiera decir nada pero…

-Llegas un poco tarde – Repuso Hermione algo borde. Y procedió a contarles la historia.

Harry miraba con incredulidad, aún no se lo podía creer. Por su parte Ginny estaba roja y Hermione temió que pudiese explotar de la ira. Molly había cesado todo su parloteo. Al cabo de un rato, fue ella quien rompió el silencio.

-Seguro… seguro que él se arrepiente. ¿No hay… ninguna oportunidad de que volváis juntos?

En ese momento se escuchó a alguien usando la red Flu, pero como nadie habló, pensaron que era George, que había salido a ver a su novia.

Hermione supo que tenía que ser sincera. Esa gente lo merecía.

-Molly, no creo que podamos estar juntos. Yo… yo le he querido, muchísimo. Pero creo que no estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Además…

-¡Así que me has querido! ¿Eso quiere decir que ahora no me quieres? – Ron entró hecho una furia desde el salón, seguido por George. Definitivamente no era él quien había usado la red Flu. – Pues sabes una cosa…

-¡Ronald Weasley! ¿Qué maneras son esas? Compórtate y cuida tu lenguaje.

-No madre, tengo que decirle una cosa a Hermione. Quiero que sepa que sólo me casé con ella para aliviar el dolor que sentía por haber perdido a Lavender. Jamás la quise por lo que era, solo por lo que quería que fuese. ¡Y ahora que ha vuelto Lavender, ya no la necesitaré jamás!

Ron salió de la cocina dando un portazo, mientras su madre lo seguía, muy enfadada, escaleras arriba, a lo que había sido su antiguo cuarto. Arthur murmuró una disculpa y también salió, acompañado de George. Cuando estuvieron solos Harry puso la mano en el hombro de su amiga, mientras Ginny la abrazaba.

Tras un rato y muchas lágrimas así, Hermione se tranquilizó.

-Hay algo que no os he contado. Esto no es lo único que me ha pasado hoy.

-¿Qué sucede Herms? – Ginny se temía lo peor.

Hermione procedió a relajarse y contarles lo que había sucedido. Como Draco la había encontrado, la había estado animando y la había invitado a un café. Había sido muy amable, aunque Harry no terminaba de creerse eso. Incluso había dejado caer que si lo había sido era porque creía que, como estaba destrozada, era un buen momento para llevársela a la cama. Según él, Draco había mostrado más de una vez una "insana" atracción por Hermione.

-Tonterías Harry. Hay tantas posibilidades de que Draco se hubiera enamorado de Hermione como de que tú te hubieras enamorado de Voldemort. – Dijo Ginny.

-No me gustaba su nariz – Replicó Potter, consiguiendo sacar una sonrisa a Hermione.

-Eso no es todo. Draco también me ha contado que Snape sigue vivo y que ahora vive en su casa. Me ha invitado a ir y creo que iré mañana.

-¿Mañana? – Exclamó Ginny.

-Sus padres están de viaje. Creo que cuanto antes vaya mejor, así no me los encuentro.

Mientras, Harry permanecía callado. Se alegraba mucho por lo de Snape, tenía que hablar con él y agradecerle todo lo que había hecho. Pero no dejaba de pensar que ese día era el más extraño desde que había recibido su carta de Hogwarts. Y mira que habían pasado cosas. Dos horas más tarde Hermione estaba sentada en una butaca no demasiado cómoda, en La Madriguera, escuchando otra absurda historia de George sobre cómo iba a pedirle matrimonio a Angelina. Hermione se sorprendía que, con esas ocurrencias, la chica todavía quisiera ser su novia. Arthur Weasley sonreía a su hijo mientras terminaba de arreglar uno de esos cachivaches mágicos que ayudaban a Molly a hacer la colada. Era una bonita estampa familiar.

Hermione había estado temiendo decírselo, pero tras la charla con Draco se había animado un poco. Había reunido valor, se había secado un poco la ropa y los ojos y se había presentado en la puerta de La Madriguera dispuesta a soltarlo todo y salir corriendo. Pero su plan se había visto chafado por los intentos de Molly de llevar a Ginny y Harry de compras para la boda. Así que le tocaría esperar.

En ese momento la red Flu se activó y Hermione los vio salir uno a uno de la chimenea, envueltos en polvo y cenizas. Harry llevaba al menos 10 bolsas gigantescas llenas de accesorios para la boda. Ginny corrió para saludarla y abrazarla, mientras Harry la sonreía y dejaba las bolsas. Fue Molly quien la miró seriamente y se la llevó a la cocina, seguida con curiosidad por Harry y Ginny. Arthur Weasley no era muy aficionado a los chismes, pero esta vez, por la expresión de su mujer, decidió acercarse y quedarse en un discreto segundo plano junto al marco de la puerta.

-Querida, ¿qué tal? Tengo algo que contarte. –Dijo Molly atropelladamente. – Nos hemos ido de compras para la boda, pero estos dos… oh, ya sabes como son. En seguida se han cansado de las tiendas. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Yo tampoco. Bueno, el caso es que ellos en seguida estaban cansados de ir de tiendas, ¡y tan solo habíamos visitado ocho! – Hermione hizo un gesto de horror, que Molly malinterpretó. – ¿Ves, Ginny? Hermione tampoco entiende que os pudieseis cansar tan pronto, ella aguantó cinco veces más para su boda y no escuché ni una sola palabra de queja. ¡Ni una sola! En fin, déjame que te cuente lo importante. Los dejé tomando un té mientras proseguía yo sola las compras… y no puedes adivinar a quien vi. ¡A Lavender Brown! – Dijo sin dejar tiempo a Hermione a adivinar. Decididamente esta mujer hablaba demasiado rápido. – Y yo que pensaba que estaba muerta, pero parece ser que el Ministerio tiene un departamento secreto que ayuda a los heridos de la guerra… como un hospital secreto… - ¡Secreto! Y el maldito Malfoy le había dicho que lo sabía todo el ministerio… Molly continuó hablando en tono grave. - Hermione, mi Ronald es un alma sensible. Sé que hubo algo con ella, y sé que la ha echado mucho de menos. No es que quiera decir nada pero…

-Llegas un poco tarde – Repuso Hermione algo borde. Y procedió a contarles la historia.

Harry miraba con incredulidad, aún no se lo podía creer. Por su parte Ginny estaba roja y Hermione temió que pudiese explotar de la ira. Molly había cesado todo su parloteo. Al cabo de un rato, fue ella quien rompió el silencio.

-Seguro… seguro que él se arrepiente. ¿No hay… ninguna oportunidad de que volváis juntos?

En ese momento se escuchó a alguien usando la red Flu, pero como nadie habló, pensaron que era George, que había salido a ver a su novia.

Hermione supo que tenía que ser sincera. Esa gente lo merecía.

-Molly, no creo que podamos estar juntos. Yo… yo le he querido, muchísimo. Pero creo que no estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Además…

-¡Así que me has querido! ¿Eso quiere decir que ahora no me quieres? – Ron entró hecho una furia desde el salón, seguido por George. Definitivamente no era él quien había usado la red Flu. – Pues sabes una cosa…

-¡Ronald Weasley! ¿Qué maneras son esas? Compórtate y cuida tu lenguaje.

-No madre, tengo que decirle una cosa a Hermione. Quiero que sepa que sólo me casé con ella para aliviar el dolor que sentía por haber perdido a Lavender. Jamás la quise por lo que era, solo por lo que quería que fuese. ¡Y ahora que ha vuelto Lavender, ya no la necesitaré jamás!

Ron salió de la cocina dando un portazo, mientras su madre lo seguía, muy enfadada, escaleras arriba, a lo que había sido su antiguo cuarto. Arthur murmuró una disculpa y también salió, acompañado de George. Cuando estuvieron solos Harry puso la mano en el hombro de su amiga, mientras Ginny la abrazaba.

Tras un rato y muchas lágrimas así, Hermione se tranquilizó.

-Hay algo que no os he contado. Esto no es lo único que me ha pasado hoy.

-¿Qué sucede Herms? – Ginny se temía lo peor.

Hermione procedió a relajarse y contarles lo que había sucedido. Como Draco la había encontrado, la había estado animando y la había invitado a un café. Había sido muy amable, aunque Harry no terminaba de creerse eso. Incluso había dejado caer que si lo había sido era porque creía que, como estaba destrozada, era un buen momento para llevársela a la cama. Según él, Draco había mostrado más de una vez una "insana" atracción por Hermione.

-Tonterías Harry. Hay tantas posibilidades de que Draco se hubiera enamorado de Hermione como de que tú te hubieras enamorado de Voldemort. – Dijo Ginny.

-No me gustaba su nariz – Replicó Potter, consiguiendo sacar una sonrisa a Hermione.

-Eso no es todo. Draco también me ha contado que Snape sigue vivo y que ahora vive en su casa. Me ha invitado a ir y creo que iré mañana.

-¿Mañana? – Exclamó Ginny.

-Sus padres están de viaje. Creo que cuanto antes vaya mejor, así no me los encuentro.

Mientras, Harry permanecía callado. Se alegraba mucho por lo de Snape, tenía que hablar con él y agradecerle todo lo que había hecho. Pero no dejaba de pensar que ese día era el más extraño desde que había recibido su carta de Hogwarts. Y mira que habían pasado cosas.

.

.

.

_Parece que Hermione tomó la decisión de no volver con Ron, aunque creo que aunque hubiese querido él no estaría por la labor. No ha actuado bien, no debería haberle dicho eso, aunque estuviese despechado. Pero ya sabemos como es Ron, primero actúa y luego piensa._

_Por otro lado parece que ni los Weasley ni Harry van a dar de lado a Hermione, porque han comprendido que ella tiene razón y Ron y ella no están hechos el uno para el otro._

_Este capítulo me ha quedado bastante largo, pero no quería cortarlo por la mitad, porque se supone que todo esto pasa en cuestión de minutos. Además, compensa al siguiente que es muy cortito._


	4. La mansión Malfoy

_Aquí les dejo el que, por ahora, es mi capítulo favorito. Me pareció muy divertido escribirlo y espero que se diviertan también leyéndolo. Es algo más corto para compensar el anterior, que me quedó muy largo, pero igualmente es muy intenso. Para mí, este es el comienzo de todo..._

_._

_._

Draco Malfoy había salido de la cafetería y se había aparecido directamente en el hall de su mansión. Le había dado su capa de terciopelo a Gresk, el elfo libre que tenían contratado y se había alejado, con zancadas largas, hacia la escalera de mármol blanco que subía hacia el segundo piso.

Se…señor, disculpe señor. – Le interrumpió Gresk a mitad de camino. – Hoy ha decidido bajar. Se encuentra en la biblioteca.

Draco se dirigió a un pasillo de techos altos, delimitado por columnas de mármol blancas. Como el suelo. Las paredes, con apenas cuadros, también eran blancas. Todo en esa casa era sorprendentemente blanco. Llegó a la biblioteca y abrió las dos puertas de un golpe. Entró, haciéndose dueño del lugar. Un Malfoy siempre era el dueño del lugar.

-Me alegra ver que hoy te encuentras lo suficientemente bien para bajar.

-Tu casa me deprime. Este es el único lugar donde siento que no estoy en un hospital. Todo tan blanco y con ese horrible perfume…

-Puedo bajarte al sótano, quizás te encuentres más cómodo entre cajas y ratas.

-Así que hasta los Malfoy tienen ratas.

Draco le lanzó una mirada asesina, pero cuando se encontró con los ojos del hombre. Bajó la mirada. Aún le guardaba respeto. Sentado en un alto sillón, con sus brazos sobre el reposabrazos, Severus Snape leía atentamente el periódico. Vestía totalmente de negro, pero no llevaba capa. Aun así, no le hacía falta, pues no podría ser más imponente, a ojos de Draco.

-Me voy a ir. –Dijo sin levantar los ojos del periódico.

-¿Cómo que te vas a ir? Tienes que quedarte en mi casa, son ordenes del ministerio. Además, ¿dónde vas a ir? sabes que algunos mortífagos usaron tu casa como escondite después de la guerra y los dementores la destruyeron.

-No seas estúpido Draco. – Levantó la vista del periódico y le miró fijamente. – He estado hablando con Minerva. Vuelvo a Hogwarts.

-¿A Hogwarts? ¿Ya está reconstruido? ¿Cuándo piensas irte? El curso no empezará hasta octubre y apenas hemos acabado mayo. ¿Y cuando has hablado tú con nadie, si no has salido de aquí?

Snape no se molestó en contestar. Draco suspiró y se sentó en un sillón contiguo al de él.

-No te imaginarías a quién he visto hoy, como alma en pena, en mitad de la tormenta… - Como Severus no contestó, Draco siguió hablando. – ¿Te acuerdas de Granger? ¿Esa chica que le dijiste que tenía dientes de conejo? Estaba llorando en el parque, parece que el estúpido de su marido le ha puesto los cuernos.

-No veo razón por la que eso debería de importarme. –Cerró el periódico y se dispuso a salir.

-Ella sí que encontró una para preocuparse por ti. La invité a venir a verte cuando quisiera.

-¡Estúpido Malfoy! Se suponía que era un secreto. Que nadie debía saber aún que estaba vivo. – Se paró en la puerta y sus ojos destilaban furia. Se acercó a Draco exigiendo una explicación.

-¿Qué querías que hiciese? La pobre estaba llorando, desconsolada. Me la llevé a una cafetería y como no sabía que decir, pensé que sería mejor hablarle de otra cosa.

Snape puso los ojos en blanco. – Cuanto te ha cambiado la guerra, Draco. Y pensar que hace apenas dos años intentabas matarla. ¿Cuál era tu apodo para ella? Ah, sí. Sangre-sucia.

-Ahora lamento eso.

-¿Intentar matarla?

-Por supuesto. Y también hacerla daño con esos comentarios.

-Daño ninguno, a fin de cuentas ella lo es.

-Como Lily. Y nunca tuviste ningún problema con Lily, ¿verdad? – Draco estaba cada vez más furioso por las maneras en las que Snape hablaba de Hermione, pero este comentario provocó que Snape lo empujase contra la pared.

-¡No te atrevas a decir nada malo de Lily! Ella era…

-Una santa, ¿verdad? Sólo te utilizó para que la ayudases con los estudios mientras se iba de juerga con Potter y sus amigos. Y aprovechó tu momento de debilidad para tener una excusa y no volverte a hablar. Luego murió, pero aun con esas siguió utilizándote para ganar la guerra a Voldemort. Me daría vergüenza ser tan utilizado.

Snape buscó su varita, pero cuando recordó ya no la tenía él, pegó un bofetón a Draco y salió por la puerta. Draco ni se inmutó, simplemente cogió el periódico y se sentó en el sillón.

-La guerra cambia a la gente – murmuró.- Ya le llegará a él el turno de ver las cosas claras.

.

.

.

_Bueno, no me maten por lo de que Snape llamase "sangre-sucia" a Hermione. Está un poco agresivo, pero en el siguiente capítulo veremos porqué._

_También Draco se ha pasado un poco hablando así a Snape, pero la razón es que ahora está muy cambiado y no soporta que Severus hable mal de la chica sin conocerla. Además, le tiene mucha confianza y mucho aprecio y si le ha dicho eso de Lily ha sido por algo..._


	5. Sentimientos y algunas revelaciones

_Antes de que comiencen a leer, me gustaría advertirles de que en este capítulo se trata el tema de la homosexualidad. En todo momento se habla desde el respeto y el cariño, y no pretendo ofender a nadie. Por eso me gustaría pedirles que si en algún momento alguien se siente ofendido o molesto con el rumbo de la historia, no insulten ni a los homosexuales, ni a los personajes, ni a mí. Todos tenemos una opinión, pero esta debe ser expuesta desde el respeto. Muchas gracias :)_

_. _

_._

_._

Eran las once de la mañana cuando sonó la puerta. Severus Snape seguía en su habitación, ni siquiera había bajado a desayunar. Draco sabía que estaba despierto, porque él siempre se despertaba antes del amanecer, pero no fue a hablar con él. No había nada que hablar en realidad. Si le conocía, y presumía de hacerlo, él no estaría realmente enfadado, solo molesto porque le habían quitado la venda de los ojos y le habían mostrado al mundo lo tonto que había sido. Pero alguien tenía que hacerlo. Y ahora estaría sólo, en su habitación, pensando en lo mal que se había portado Lily Potter con él.

El joven Malfoy no se alejaba demasiado de la realidad. Snape estaba sentado en el diván de su habitación con una camisa de manga larga negra y unos pantalones de traje del mismo color. Hasta esas ridículas zapatillas de estar por casa que Draco le obligaba a usar para cuidar el mármol eran negras. La cama estaba impecablemente hecha. Normalmente era Gresk quien se ocupaba de esas y otras cosas de la casa, pero Snape le había prohibido terminantemente que entrara a su habitación. Él se ocuparía de esas cosas. Aun así, esa mañana la cama no había sido una de esas cosas por las que debía de preocuparse, puesto que la noche anterior no la había utilizado.

Se había pasado toda la noche pensando en Lily Evans (para él nunca sería Lily Potter) y en las palabras de Draco. Desde el momento que las había dicho sabía que iban cargadas de verdad. Se sentía traicionado por ella y por si mismo. No podía considerarse inteligente cuando hasta un mocoso que aún no había cumplido 21 se había dado cuenta antes que él. Él la había amado, la amaba y la amaría toda la vida. Pero ahora su furia tapaba todo ese amor. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuese amor, quizás fuese sólo otra manera de expresar dolor por su muerte. Todos esos pensamientos se habían arremolinado en su mente a lo largo de la noche, la había pasado toda en vela pensando en Lily. Sin embargo cuando había amanecido, y él había tomado su poción parara compensar un día sin sueño, sus pensamientos habían cambiado.

Era eso en lo que se equivocaba Draco. Él no estaba pensando en esos momentos en Lily. Pensaba en Hermione. Sentía un horrible dolor por las palabras que había dicho de ella horas atrás, aunque no estuviese presente. Le había dicho algo que prometió no volver a decir jamás. Lo peor de todo es que lo había dicho sin sentirlo de verdad, solo lo había hecho como una manera de irritar a Draco. No le gustaba este nuevo Draco, tan sensible y a la vez tan altanero como su padre. Tampoco le gustaba que estuviese ahora tan preocupado por Hermione, tan cariñoso con ella. ¿De qué la conocía para habla así de ella? Estaba claro que la chica merecía todas las atenciones posibles, pues además de inteligente y trabajadora, era guapa, simpática, capaz de mantener buena conversación y, algo que Snape valoraba mucho, muy discreta. No iba por ahí aireando sus trapos sucios, como hacía el imbécil de su marido. Ella no, ella era…

-¡Por todos los cielos, Severus! Para ya o te convertirás en otro Gilderoy Lockhart. – Siseó por lo bajo para sí mismo. -¿Ahora de repente te gusta la chica o qué?

Severus pensando en Hermione, Draco pensando en Severus, cuando dieron las once de la mañana y Gresk abrió la puerta a una jovencita de cabello enmarañado, ojos rojos y cara de no haber dormido en toda la noche. Severus supuso quien era, pero lo confirmó cuando Draco hizo su entrada triunfal (porque un Malfoy siempre hace una entrada triunfal) en el hall y exclamó suficientemente alto, de modo que él pudo oirlo desde su habitación:

-¡Hermione! No puedo decir cuánto me alegro que aceptases mi proposición y vinieses a visitarnos. Además se te ve mucho mejor que ayer. Pasa, pasa a la biblioteca.

Hermione seguía a Draco por los interminables pasillos hasta que llegaron a la biblioteca más increíble que había visto, solamente superada por la de Hogwarts. La chimenea encendida en el centro del salón y las altas estanterías hasta el techo competían en belleza con las más exquisitas alfombras que se pudieran imaginar. Desde luego, Narcissa Malfoy tenía muy buen gusto decorando. Una vez que hubo acomodado a Hermione en un enorme sofá de terciopelo rojo se dirigió a Gresk en un susurro:

-Hazle bajar, como sea. Si se opone recuérdale que tengo su varita, y que no querrá que la use contra él.

Cuando se volvió a mirar a Hermione, esta tenía una cara seria e indescifrable, que Draco supuso entender:

-Sé a lo que te dedicas en el Ministerio. No te preocupes, Gresk es un elfo libre. Recibe un salario más que justo y libra dos fines de semana al mes.

Hermione sonrió y pareció salir del trance. – No es por eso, que también me preocupa. Es sólo que me ha extrañado que tengas la varita de Snape.

-Ah, eso. Bueno, para curarle usaron pociones y hechizos muy fuertes, que le dejaron algo inestable. Ahora se ha recuperado bastante, pero sigue siendo algo violento por lo que hemos decidido que seré yo quien guarde su varita. Y ahora atenta, que baja.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entro Severus Snape. Si un Malfoy siempre hace una entrada elegante, un Snape no se queda atrás. Su presencia invadió la sala y su voz resonó en toda la casa cuando habló con ese tono grave tan característico de él:

-Señora Weasley. Me han dicho que quería comprobar mi estado de salud. Como puede observar es correcto. Mis mejores deseos para usted y su marido. Ahora si me disculpan…

Snape estaba abandonando la sala cuando oyó un llanto. Nada fuerte, más bien discreto. Y supo que lo había vuelto a hacer mal. Cuando se dio la vuelta para mirar vio a Hermione llorando y a Draco apoyando una mano en su hombro. Por alguna razón esa estampa le llenó de malestar, él no quería causar daño a la chica y no quería que Draco se mostrase tan cariñoso con ella. El chico se levantó y se acercó donde estaba él. Le fulminó con la mirada mientras le susurraba:

-Eres un bocazas. ¿No tienes sentimientos verdad? ¿Es que no eres capaz de sentir nada de empatía? ¿Acaso no te conté como la había visto ayer por culpa del imbécil de su marido? No tenías que haberle mencionado. Y encima coges y te largas.

-Quizás Draco, no es que no tenga sentimientos, –contestó el en voz más alta que la de él para que Hermione también lo escuchase, claramente molesto por como Draco la defendía – quizás es que no quiera expresarlos. Algunos quizás es que no hemos cambiado tanto.

-La guerra cambia a la gente, no le puedes culpar. – Intervino Hermione, intentando calmar los ánimos.

-No sólo la guerra, también el amor - murmuró Draco con una media sonrisa, antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

Draco miró a Hermione horrorizado, esperando que ella no hubiese oído lo que él había dicho. Pero lo había visto y le miraba a él con la misma cara. Draco supo que había llegado el momento de sincerarse. No estaba seguro de si hacía bien, pues la chica le agradaba y no quería perder esa amistad que apenas había comenzado, pero tenía que decírselo.

-Yo…esto… bueno...

-Entiendo que quiera decírselo en privado señor Malfoy – Dijo Snape mientras se dirigía por segunda vez hacia la puerta.

-¡Eh, no! Espera. – Dijo Draco casi riendo, había comprendido lo que quería decir. - No es que me vaya a declarar a la señorita. Sé de lejos que no tengo ninguna oportunidad con una diosa así. – Concluyó mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-"No ha podido estar más acertado" – pensaba Snape. – "Oh, mierda. ¿Otra vez?"

-Oh Draco, por favor… - Dijo Hermione sonriendo, claramente halagada por el cumplido. – Entonces… ¿estás saliendo con alguien? ¿Cómo se llama?

-No, Hermione, no estoy saliendo con nadie. – Draco observó como Snape se sentaba al lado de la muchacha. El seguía de pie, desde que se había levantado por Snape. – Es solo alguien que me gusta, se llama Alex.

Hermione cerró los ojos un momento, buscando todas las Alex que conocía, pensando en quién podría ser. Mientras Draco se sentaba en un sillón enfrente de ellos. No se le había pasado por alto la cara de alivio que había puesto Severus durante una fracción de segundo cuando él había dicho que no pensaba declararse a Hermione. Este hombre era famoso por mantener una expresión inalterable. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Estaba enamorándose de Hermione acaso?

- ¿Ummm… Alexandra Feurelle, aquella chica amiga de Fleur? – Preguntó no muy convencida – Ah, no espera. Alexandra Reevue, de Ravenclaw.

Draco soltó una carcajada, pero enseguida se sonrojó. – En realidad es Alexandre Martin. Trabaja en la cafetería a la que te llevé ayer. Precisamente por eso la conocía.

-Oh Draco yo… lo siento si te ha molestado… yo realmente no sabía que tú... – Dijo ella muy avergonzada, a lo que Draco respondió con un gesto, quitándole importancia.

Severus Snape no volvió a hacer ningún gesto y si en algún momento le había sorprendido escuchar de la homosexualidad de Draco, o por el contrario se lo había imaginado, era algo que Draco no llegó a saber jamás.

.

.

.

_Bueno, pues parece que por fin podemos confirmar que Draco no quiere nada con Hermione. Aunque antes de saberlo Snape se había mostrado algo celoso. Parece ser que el pobre está confuso, por un lado hay algo en Hermione que le gusta y por otro se ha dado cuenta de que aunque amaba a Lily, y eso va a estar ahí siempre, ese amor puede pasar a un segundo plano y darle la oportunidad de vivir un nuevo romance. También sabemos por qué se muestra tan agresivo, parece ser que las pociones son como los medicamentos muggles, que alteran un poco la personalidad._

_Por último, perdón por el capítulo que sé que me ha quedado larguísimo y puede ser algo pesado de leer, pero es que no sabía por donde cortarlo._


	6. Amor, verdadero y para siempre

_Les dejo con el capítulo, a mi manera de ver, más bonito de todos los que hay. En él, Hermione descubrirá el amor de verdad (de ahí el título), aunque no el amor a la manera romántica._

Los meses habían pasado, ya se encontraban en septiembre. 19 de septiembre para ser más exactos. Hermione se encontraba en su pequeño piso arreglándose para ir a La Madriguera, a la fiesta sorpresa que "no sabía" que Ginny y Molly estaban preparando para ella. Su amiga nunca había sido capaz de callarse esas cosas.

Habían pasado tres meses desde que se había sentado con Ronald Weasley a formalizar el divorcio. Él había llamado disculpándose por ser, en sus propias palabras, un imbécil descerebrado más burro que un cavernícola. También se lamentaba por las palabras que le había gritado, sobre todo cuando sabía que ella tenía razón, que no estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Hermione no se sentía muy inclinada a perdonarle y volver a ser amigos, sobre todo después de saber que, apenas firmaran el divorcio, iría a casarse con Lavender. Pero lo hizo, por Molly, que la había alojado en su casa hasta que encontrase un piso para ella, y sobre todo por Ginny. Harry había sido el mejor amigo que una pudiese desear, pero no comprendía como Ginny todo lo que pasaba con su vida.

También se había hecho muy amiga de Draco Malfoy esos últimos meses. Habían estado mandándose lechuzas todo el verano, y de vez en cuando quedaban para comer o tomar unos helados juntos. Draco parecía mucho más cómodo desde que se había sincerado con ella, y a veces hasta le pedía consejo. Hermione hacía lo que podía, pero Alex parecía ser tan distraído como Harry, nunca se daba cuenta de las señales que le mandaba Draco.

Al principio, esa relación con Draco había sorprendido bastante a Harry y Ginny, que no le guardaban simpatía. Como desconfiaban tanto de él, Hermione había sugerido que uno de esos días que Draco la esperaba al salir del Ministerio para ir a almorzar, ellos se unieran. Al final el día había sido estupendo y Draco había conseguido ganarse un sitio en el corazón de la pareja. Para cuando había terminado el mes, el Malfoy ya era oficialmente un miembro de su club de amigos.

Quien no lograba hacerse un hueco entre ellos era la nueva esposa de Ron. Lavender era normalmente evitada por todos, en especial su cuñada. "Le ha sorbido el seso a mi hermano, la majadera, engreída y estúpida" solía comentar.

Hermione también se había enterado, por medio de Draco, de que apenas tres días después de su visita a la mansión Malfoy, Snape había sido oficialmente dado de alta y se había mudado a Hogwarts a ultimar los detalles de la reconstrucción del castillo y preparar sus clases. Y Draco se había visto obligado a devolverle su varita.

-Ahora que no se medica no hay razón para que la tenga yo. No estará más violento y borde que de costumbre. Incluso puede que se haya relajado, dicen los rumores que el otro día se le vio comprando una camisa no negra. – Les contó en una de sus salidas a merendar en Helpplus

-¿Y de color era? – Preguntó curiosa Ginny.

Draco, que había estado mirando disimuladamente a Alex, se giró hacia ella y le miró a los ojos mientras respondía seriamente: -Gris oscura.

Todo el grupo estalló en carcajadas.

Entonces Hermione soltó un suspiro. – ¿Os imagináis poder volver a Hogwarts?

-Bueno, creo que ya estamos todos un poco creciditos para volver a tener que soportar más Transformaciones con McGonagall – Draco nunca había tenido simpatía por esa asignatura.

-Draco, creo que Hermione se refería a dar clases, ¿verdad que sí Herms?

-Sería maravilloso. Es una pena que no tenga estudios superiores, sino ya me habría ido a solicitar el puesto hace mucho tiempo.

Un brillo apareció en los ojos de Draco Malfoy.

Casualmente, una semana después llegó una lechuza a su apartamento:

_"Querida Hermione Granger:_

_Debido al gran número de bajas a causa de la guerra, tenemos puestos vacantes en varias de las asignaturas impartidas. Por tal razón me gustaría que vinieses a echarnos una mano y ocupases el puesto de profesora en Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, pasando así el profesor Snape a ocuparse nuevamente de la asignatura de Pociones._

_No se preocupe por la titulación, su actuación frente al ejército de mortífagos la avala. _

_Espero su respuesta antes del 20 de septiembre, le dejo el verano para pensárselo._

_Atentamente: La Directora, Minerva McGonagall."_

Decididamente era una oferta irrechazable, un sueño hecho realidad. Pero… ¿qué ocurría con Snape? El puesto era suyo, el lo había estado deseando prácticamente desde que entró como profesor. No estaba segura de querer que el pasara por eso. Era un borde, un insensible, pero… pero ella se preocupaba por él. No sabía por qué, pero llevaba haciéndolo todo el verano. "Iré a hablar con Minerva. Debe haber otra solución, las pociones también se me daban muy bien en su momento."

Con esos pensamientos en mente, Hermione terminó de arreglarse y se fue a su fiesta de cumpleaños, donde sus amigos la llenaron de regalos. Molly Weasley le hizo un pastel gigante de coco y le regaló un jersey que ella misma había tejido. Draco Malfoy le regaló una pulsera de plata con flores verdes y una especie de serpiente enroscada alrededor. "Muy Slytherin" pensó ella, pero no dijo nada, porque la pulsera era preciosa y sabía que Draco lo hacía sin mala intención. Además, no iba solo de su parte, también Gresk, el elfo doméstico había querido contribuir. Se había encariñado con Hermione, y más tras saber que ella luchaba en El Ministerio para mejorar las condiciones de vida de los suyos.

Ron y Lavender no iban a acudir en un principio, pero acabaron yendo. Ron le regaló un libro de recortes de periódico con los reportajes que recorrían todos los años de Hogwarts. Ella salía en la mayoría. Era un trabajo muy largo el haber estado buscando y clasificando todos esos reportajes, debía haberle costado a Ron el no asistir a más de un partido de Quiddich. Al final del libro había una nota:

"_Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme por hacer las cosas antes de pensarlas. No quería hacerte daño, ni quiero volver a verte así de mal nunca más. Para mí siempre serás mi mejor amiga y ocuparás un lugar muy especial en mi corazón"._

Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse un poco emocionada y apenas prestó atención al regalo de Lavender, un bolso enorme para que, en caso de que se fuera de viaje, pudiese llevar todos los libros que quisiese. Obviamente Lavender no había pensado en que podía reducirlos y meterlos en la maleta.

Al final de la tarde, cuando apenas quedaba pastel de coco, Harry y Ginny se levantaron y se tomaron de las manos. Ginny comenzó a hablar:

-Como sabéis, hemos estado posponiendo la boda hasta que pudiésemos ahorrar lo suficiente para encontrar un sitio donde vivir después. Bueno, pues… ya lo hemos encontrado. Así que ya podemos casarnos. Nos gustaría celebrarlo el día 30 de octubre.

-Y… -siguió Harry- bueno… hemos aguantado hasta este momento porque queríamos que fuese nuestro regalo de cumpleaños. Aunque creo que el regalo nos lo harás tú más a nosotros. – Se volvió hacia Hermione. - ¿Te gustaría ser mi madrina de boda?

Hermione apenas podía creerlo. Mientras todos aplaudían ella se levantó y corrió hacia Harry y Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos. "Por supuesto" dijo, y se echó a llorar.

.

.

.

_Primero de todo, gracias por sus favs, follow y review, me hacen mucha ilusión. :)_

_En un principio no tenía pensado que este capitulo acabase así, pero me pareció que era una manera muy bonita de demostrarle su amistad. Esa parte está dedicada a __**yetsave, **__que en un comentario me dijo que esperaba que Harry y Ginny no le diesen la espalda y me dio esta idea._

_Ron también ha tenido un detalle muy bonito, quiere redimirse por lo que le hizo. Él es algo simple, y desde luego no es ni de lejos la pareja ideal para Hermione, pero eso no quiere decir que sea mala persona. También me gustaría aclarar que el profesor Snape volvería a ocuparse de pociones porque el puesto había quedado vacante. Slughorn accedió a cubrirlo por su amistad con Dumbledore, pero después de lo vivido en la guerra decidió que estaba mayor para esas cosas y prefirió retirarse, aunque le prometió a Minerva que si en algún momento faltaban profesores, él estaría allí._

_Por último, respondiendo al comentario de __**sindzero:**__ me alegro muchísimo de que te gusten! :) Los sentimientos de Snape serán explicados, pero creo que aún quedan al menos cuatro o cinco capítulos más para eso. En un principio idee una historia de no más de 9, pero ahora se me está alargando un poco y no quiero hacer las cosas demasiado precipitadas._


	7. Acuerdos de trabajo I

_Antes de nada quisiera aclarar que este capítulo y el siguiente suceden de forma paralela. Por esa razón y porque son los dos muy cortitos los subiré al tiempo._

_También decir que normalmente las clases empiezan el uno de septiembre, pero estas empezarán en octubre debido a los desastres de la guerra._

_._

_._

_._

-Deberías ir.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Pues no sé. El salvó tu vida. Tú salvaste su vida. Te convirtió en un héroe… supongo que son cosas que hacen que te sientas en el compromiso de acudir a su boda.

-Draco Malfoy, permíteme ilustrarte. ¿Sabes que es lo único peor que ir a la boda de un Potter? Ir a la boda de un Potter con un Weasley.

-Pensé que lo peor era ir a la de un Potter con un Evans.

Severus Snape lanzo una mirada asesina a Draco que hizo que este se estremeciese. Tras el anuncio del día anterior, Draco había decidido presentarse esa misma mañana en Hogwarts para informar a Snape de la futura invitación que recibiría e intentar convencerle de que no la rechazase.

-Está bien, lo siento. Me he pasado.

-Creo que podré vivir con ello.

Draco levantó una ceja como había aprendido de Snape. – ¿Acaso ya no amas a Lily?

-Tú mismo lo dijiste. Me utilizó. Mi amor por ella ahora mismo es como una sombra de lo que fue en el pasado. Por eso nunca la amaré de nuevo, pero tampoco podré dejar de amarla.

-Snape, que romántico. – Dijo Draco burlón. - ¿Qué ha sido de tu cinismo? No dejes que esto salga de aquí.

-Malfoy…

-¿No será que estás enamorado…?

-¡No!

-Esa mirada, esas palabras tan poéticas, ese empezar a olvidarte de Lily… Oye, no me mires así. Que no me parece mal. Ya sabes lo que dicen, que un clavo saca a otro clavo. Y que de una boda sale otra boda. Y casualmente tu nuevo clavo va a ser la madrina de esa boda. Otra razón más para ir. – Dijo Draco con una sonrisa, sin olvidar el motivo que le había llevado hasta allí.

-Hoy está refranero señor Malfoy. No entiendo bien porqué está insinuando que me puedo sentir atraído por Granger.

-Yo no he dicho que la madrina vaya a ser Hermione. – Draco sonrió maliciosamente. – Podría ser la señora Weasley.

-Draco…

-Era solo para terminar de confirmar que hace aproximadamente… ¿tres meses? que no sacas a Hermione de tu cabeza. Desde que vino a casa interesada en tu salud.

Snape sonrió misteriosamente -¿Y de donde sacas que puedo tener interés en esa mujer?

-Porque lo sé. Sé que te brilla la mirada cada vez que te digo que he hablado con ella. Sé que te pusiste celoso cuando creías que me iba a declarar. Sé que te viniste a Hogwarts para no volver a verla, pero no pudiste olvidarla. Sé que gracias a ti, ella puede que venga a trabajar aquí. Yo mismo me encargué de comentarte que a ella le gustaría poder enseñar en Hogwarts. Y a ti te faltó tiempo para ir corriendo a contárselo a McGonagall y ofrecer incluso tu puesto con tal de que ella viniese.

-Eres condenadamente listo. –Snape volvió a ponerse serio, aunque sus ojos tenían un deje de preocupación.

-¿Acaso lo dudabas? Aunque más bien soy condenadamente observador. No te preocupes, no le diré nada a nadie.

-¿Sabes si ella tomó ya la decisión de aceptar el puesto?

-Sé la decisión que tomó. Pero no me corresponde a mí decírtela. Y ahora, ¿vendrás o no a la boda?

-Primero tendré que ser invitado. Además, no creo que vaya. ¿Con quién iría?

-Conmigo. No querrás que vaya solo.

-¿Y Alex?

-Primero tendría que saber que existo. Además, si voy con él, la gente se fijará demasiado. Prefiero ir contigo y ser yo el centro de atención.

-Absolutamente igual que tu padre… -Snape puso los ojos en blanco.

-No te confundas, no tenemos nada en común.

-Draco, deberías perdonarle. Yo he estado en su lugar, sé lo duro que es pasarse al otro lado. Además, ahora está en casa, ¿no?

-Está. Y respecto a lo otro ya veremos.

En ese momento, una nota entró flotando por la puerta. Severus Snape era requerido en el despacho de la directora urgentemente.


	8. Acuerdos de trabajo II

-Mi querida niña, ¿cómo te encuentras? Supongo que has venido para hablar de negocios.

Hermione, sentada en un butacón en el despacho de la directora sonrió y asintió levemente.

-Espero que el que estés aquí solo confirme que aceptas mi propuesta.

-En realidad he venido porque tengo que pedirle algo. Me encantaría trabajar en Hogwarts, pero no en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Creo que ese puesto pertenece al profesor Snape, él se lo ha ganado. Yo podría ocuparme de cualquier otro. Como pociones por ejemplo, oí que el señor Slughorn volvía a retirarse, y a mí siempre se me ha dado muy bien la asignatura.

-Lo sé querida, pero ese puesto es imposible que lo tengas sin haber pasado los T.I.M.O. Solo se te permite ejercer en Defensa debido a tu actuación contra el ejercito de Voldemort. Es a lo único que ha accedido el ministerio.

-Pero Snape…

-Por Severus no te preocupes. Aceptó quedarse con Pociones en caso de que no encontrásemos nadie más cualificado que cualquiera de vosotros dos para ambas asignaturas. – Minerva no le dijo que la idea había sido de él. Severus había insistido mucho en esa cuestión.

Hermione se recostó en su silla y se mordió el labio mientras una idea le daba vueltas en la cabeza.

-Si no he pasado los T.I.M.O pero mis calificaciones han sido buenas, y además existe un caso de notable escasez de profesores… ¿podría ejercer como profesora de alumnos de hasta tercer año, verdad?

-De acuerdo al Ministerio sí, podrías. Pero entiende querida que si tenemos que buscar a otro profesor que dé clase a los tres cursos restantes…

-No, no. Lo que le propongo es dar yo las clases de DCAO y de pociones de los primeros años, y que Snape se ocupe del resto.

-Vaya, esa es muy buena idea. Y yo que pensaba que lo hacías porque no te gustaba DCAO…-Minerva dio a entender que sabía que esto lo hacía por Snape. – Por mi parte no hay ningún problema. Pero debemos preguntar a Snape. Déjame que le mande una nota a su oficina.

Cinco minutos después Snape estaba en la oficina de Minerva, al corriente de los deseos de Hermione.

-Hubiera preferido que se ofreciera a encargarse de todos los Gryffindor, pero me parece que su opción es más viable para que ambos podamos trabajar las mismas horas.

-¿Entonces aceptas Severus?- Preguntó Minerva.

-Tengo mis condiciones. Primero, puesto que yo tendré que tratar más adelante con los alumnos que la señorita Granger instruya, seré yo quien organice sus clases. Nos reuniremos una vez por semana y le diré lo que tiene que enseñar. Segundo, yo me quedaré con la oficina de las mazmorras, y también me haré cargo del inventario del armario de las pociones. Si está de acuerdo en esto no hay más que hablar. – Snape tendió la mano a Hermione esperando que aceptase. Ella se la apretó, cerrando así el acuerdo.

Cuando salió del despacho, con su habitual aire de elegancia, Minerva le dijo a Hermione:

-Debes de caerle bien. En todos mis años de profesora no había visto que aceptara un trato así sin pegas, y mucho menos que le diese la mano a nadie.

-No creo que le caiga bien. Según sus propias palabras solo soy "una sabelotodo insufrible". –Dijo ella riendo. – Creo más bien que ha aceptado solamente por librarse de los pequeños. La verdad es que no entiendo porqué, si no le gusta enseñar y ahora que es un héroe de guerra, no trabaja en el Ministerio.

-Desde luego, este hombre es todo un misterio. – Contestó Minerva.

.

.

.

_Espero que_ _lo disfruten. Lo siguiente será la boda de Harry, aunque me temo que eso tardaré un pelín más en subirlo._


	9. La boda de Harry y Ginny I

_Aquí les dejo el capítulo de la boda. Este está dedicado a Harry. La segunda parte la subiré mañana y luego, a partir de ahí, la cosa se pondrá más interesante. Espero que les guste, yo soy muy aficionada a las bodas y no me he querido dejar ni un detalle._

.

.

.

Las clases habían empezado el uno de octubre* ese año, pero enseguida se habían organizado y prácticamente en 15 días habían recuperado todo el mes perdido. Hermione y Severus se complementaban bastante bien. Él había resultado ser menos exigente de lo que Hermione pensaba y la dejaba bastante libertad para dar sus clases, además de darles bastantes consejos y ayudarla con sus correcciones. También había cambiado fuera de las clases. Ya apenas hacía diferencia entre los Slytherin y el resto de casas y se mostraba cordial con el resto de los profesores y casi amable con los alumnos.

Hermione había dejado de verle como su antiguo profesor para verle como un compañero de trabajo y casi como un amigo. Aunque había noches, en la soledad de su dormitorio, que lo veía como un hombre fascinante y misterioso, pero inteligente, cariñoso y maduro. No le importaría pasar el resto de su vida con alguien así, aunque aún no estaba dispuesta a reconocerlo. Él por su parte tampoco estaba dispuesto a reconocer que, a diferencia de lo que pensaban el resto de profesores, él no había cambiado de actitud porque no tenía que actuar frente a Voldemort. Había cambiado por ella.

Era 30 de Octubre, sábado, alrededor de las cinco de la tarde. En la puerta de Hogwarts aterrizó un Aston Martin negro último modelo. Si algo aprendió Draco de su padre es que las escobas están muy bien siempre que no tengas que preocuparte por tu pelo después. Si no, siempre es mejor un Aston Martin, y más si es volador. Se bajó de su coche y se apoyó junto a la puerta de manera casual. En la mano derecha tenía un cigarrillo que se acaba de encender, mientras que la izquierda la tenia metida en la chaqueta de su traje de marca gris oscuro metalizado con pantalones ajustados. La corbata era del mismo color, mientras que la camisa era azul oscuro y los mocasines negros. Si tienes que vestir como un muggle, hazlo con clase. Y con un traje caro, muuuy caro.

Harry les había pedido que, ya que iba a invitar algunos familiares y conocidos muggle, intentasen ir lo "más mundano posible". Esto fue más fácil para Draco que para Minerva y Snape, pensaba el rubio mientras los cruzar las puertas del castillo. Parecían salidos de una funeraria. Ella, con un vestido largo y ancho de manga larga y un chal brillante, muy adecuado para su edad. Él, con un traje negro sin corbata y una camisa gris oscura demasiado abrochada, tanto, que parecía un sacerdote, le dijo Draco. No hace falta imaginar la cara que puso Snape.

-¿La señorita Granger no viene? – Preguntó Snape cuando Draco arrancó.

-Lleva allí toda la mañana, parece ser que Ginny necesitaba algo de ayuda con su atuendo nupcial.

Desde luego Ginny lo necesitaba. La Madriguera era un hervidero. Hermione no había visto tanta gente en su vida. Harry, de esmoquin, se dedicaba a ir saludando a todos sus conocidos uno a uno, en el jardín. Por su parte, Ginny, en el piso de arriba, ya totalmente vestida con su traje blanco ajustado, peinada y maquillada, se dedicaba a presionar a Hermione:

-¿Cómo puedes tardar tanto en arreglarte? ¡Si ni siquiera estás peinada! – Le dijo a su amiga, que acababa de salir de la ducha. – Vamos a tener que posponer la boda, por tu culpa. ¡Seguro que Harry está ya en el altar esperándome!

-Ginny, tranquilízate. Queda una hora para que la boda comience. Y Harry no puede estar en el altar, porque tengo que ser yo quien le lleve, ¿recuerdas? Además, estaría ya lista si no te hubieras empeñado en que te ayudase yo en todo.

Ginny corrió a darle un abrazo. – Gracias por estar ahí el día de mi boda, Herms. Te quiero.

-Eso no se lo digas a Harry o me lanzará un Avada por intentar robarle a su futura esposa. – Ambas rieron. – Y ahora déjame arreglarme, o entonces sí que no nos da tiempo.

...

Una hora más tarde, todos los invitados se levantaron de sus asientos colocados en el jardín. Había filas y filas de asientos a la izquierda y a la derecha, y por el medio pasaba una alfombra roja que iba a finalizar debajo de una pérgola adornada con rosas y claveles. Y por esa alfombra caminaban Harry Potter, con su esmoquin negro, del brazo de una Hermione que hechizó a todos los invitados. Llevaba un vestido verde, ajustado hasta la cadera y luego algo más suelto hasta los pies. Con los hombros al descubierto, el vestido llegaba hasta el cuello sin apenas escote por delante, lo cual compensaba la espalda casi totalmente descubierta que se veía cuando la chica se daba la vuelta. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño con algunos rizos sueltos, y unos pendientes brillantes con forma de lágrimas. También llevaba la pulsera que Draco le había regalado, lo que provocó una sonrisa permanente en el chico durante toda la ceremonia.

Cuando llegaron al final del pasillo, Hermione fue a sentarse en la primera fila junto a los hermanos Weasley y sus esposas y novias, y Harry se dedicó a observar a los invitados. Las primeras filas estaban ocupadas por los Weasley y sus parejas. También estaba Molly y, sentada a su lado, se encontraba Petunia, visiblemente emocionada. A su lado estaban su marido y su hijo, bastante enfadados porque habían sido obligados a ir. Harry siguió pasando revista por las filas: Andrómeda Tonks con su pequeño nieto Teddy, Draco sacándole los colores a una de las amigas de Ginny, Neville y su mujer, Luna y su padre atendiendo a un animalito que parecía un gato verde… cuando llegó al final del todo se sorprendió al ver que alguien le estaba mirando. La profesora McGonagall le miraba con una sonrisa mientras levantaba una mano para saludarle. Mientras respondía no pudo evitar fijarse que Snape estaba muy serio mirando como Hermione compartía algunas risas con uno de los hermanos Weasley.

Justo en ese momento sonó la música y Harry se giró para mirar de frente al pasillo y ver como Arthur Weasley llevaba del brazo a la mujer de su vida, vestida de blanco. Una lágrima rodó por la cara de Harry mientras deseaba que sus padres, Sirius y Remus hubieran podido vivir para disfrutar ese momento junto a él.

.

.

.

_*Normalmente las clases empezaban el 1 de Septiembre, pero en esta ocasión empezaron en Octubre porque aún faltaban profesores para cubrir las bajas._


	10. La boda de Harry y Ginny II

_Les dejo la segunda parte de la boda._

_._

_._

_._

Los invitados se iban acercando uno a uno donde estaban los novios para felicitarles. Una vez cumplidas las formalidades, se iban distribuyendo por el amplio jardín de los Weasley en pequeños corrillos.

Draco se estaba disculpando con Harry debido a sus padres.

-Lamento mucho que no hayan podido venir, tu madre me salvó la vida y me hubiera podido gustar agradecérselo en persona, después de todo este tiempo...

-Yo sí que lo siento Harry... pero deberías ver cómo está mi padre. Se fueron de viaje por Europa, pero cuando volvieron a principios de junio estaba peor. Creo que esta depresión va acabar con él. Así que hace algunas semanas, como no levantaba cabeza, los mandé de vuelta a Europa. A Italia esta vez. Pero... - añadió sacando dos pequeños paquetitos de su bolsillo. - Espero que no penséis que se han olvidado de vosotros. Esto es en realidad de parte de los tres, aunque tu regalo, Harry, lo eligió únicamente mi padre. Espero que os guste. -Añadió con una sonrisa.

-Pero no tenías que haberte molestado, -añadió Ginny. Aunque él ya se había marchado.

Draco dejó a los novios con sus regalos (unos gemelos en forma de Buho de oro para Harry unos pendientes de rubíes para Ginny, porque sabía que la chica era una Gryffindor) y se alejó hacia Severus y Hermione, que parecían estar teniendo una conversación de lo más interesante, a juzgar por las caras de ellos.

Hermione estaba acabando de saludar a Neville cuando vio que Snape estaba un poco apartado, observando todo con curiosidad. Estaba solo y decidió acercarse a él para hacerle compañía.

-Señorita Granger, - dijo él después de intercambiar saludos. -Está usted... magnífica.

-Gracias. Tú también estás muy elegante. Y por favor, llámame Hermione.

Severus no estaba escuchando lo que ella le pedía, pues todas sus atenciones estaban puestas en la preciosa pulsera que llevaba.

-Oh... ¿te gusta mi pulsera? - Dijo Hermione dándose cuenta de donde reposaban los ojos de Snape.

-Con una pulsera como esa podrías enamorar a cualquier Slytherin.

Ella se quedó muda. ¿Le había lanzado una indirecta? Él le había dicho _cualquier Slytherin_, y él era Slytherin. Por su parte Snape ya se arrepentía de sus palabras. ¿Por qué se le daban tan mal estas cosas? ¿Ni siquiera era capaz de lanzar un cumplido a una mujer sin quedar en evidencia?

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que Draco se había acercado hasta que él, divertido por la situación, se dignó a romper el incómodo silencio en el que los otros dos se habían sumido.

-Precisamente, querido profesor, si lleva esa pulsera ahora mismo es porque ya tiene a un Slytherin totalmente rendido a sus pies. -Cogió su mano y se la llevó a los labios.

-A un Slytherin y a un elfo algo gruñón. -Rió ella.

-Señorita Granger, no intente ponerme celoso, que le aseguro que yo también puedo hacerlo. - Draco se giró y lanzó un beso a tres chicas que le miraban y se reían.

-¿No cree que está un poco mayorcito para esa demostración de hormonas, señor Malfoy? - McGonagall se acaba de unir a ellos y detrás llegaba el profesor Slughorn.

-Nunca se es demasiado mayor. -Rió él. - Y ahora si me disculpan, mis admiradoras me necesitan. - Todos podían oír las risitas y los "Draco, ven" que dejaban escapar las muchachas. - Además, ¿qué sería de mi reputación si me dejase ver con cuatro profesores de Hogwarts?

Draco se dispuso a complacer a sus admiradoras mientras que el grupo anterior reía por su comentario y pasaban a tener una conversación acerca la organización de las comidas en el colegio.

Justo en ese momento Harry y Ginny terminaban de despachar a su último invitado y decidían que era el momento de sentarse a cenar. Sobre el césped del jardín aparecieron un montón de mesas repletas de los más deliciosos manjares. Había desde pudding de chocolate muggle hasta pastel de calabaza de los mejores ejemplares que tenía Hagrid.

El gigante, por supuesto, había asistido a la boda. Se había sentado en una mesa junto con algunos tipos del Ministerio, del departamento que se dedicaba a la protección de animales mágicos y con el señor Loovegod. En otra mesa se encontraban todos los Weasley junto con los Dursley. Petunia y Molly hablaban sin parar, pues habían descubierto que tenían muchísimas cosas en común. Draco, Ron y Lavender habían acabado en una mesa repleta de jugadores y jugadoras de Quiddich con sus parejas, para desgracia de las admiradoras de Draco, que querían una mesa solo con él.

Los profesores se encontraban en "la mesa aburrida de la velada" como la acabaron denominando el resto de invitados. Aparte de Snape, McGonagall y Slughorn, también se habían sentado los altos cargos del ministerio, y en esos momentos tenían una acalorada discusión sobre el presupuesto de la educación.

La única que no estaba en esa mesa de profesores era Hermione. Harry había decidido que quería sentarse con sus amigos el día de su boda y, exceptuando aquellos habían sido absorbidos por el equipo de Quiddich, estaban todos en una mesa. Harry, Ginny, Neville y su esposa, Luna, y por supuesto Hermione.

Para el final de la velada, Harry se dedicó a ir junto con su nueva suegra repartiendo regalos por las mesas, mientras que Ginny decidió jugar al juego de los alfileres con sus amigas. Este consistía en meter en un bote muchos alfileres rosas y uno blanco. Las chicas tenían que sacar uno sin mirar, y quien sacase el blanco sería la siguiente en casarse. George rezaba porque fuese Angelina quien sacase el alfiler blanco, mientras que Ron lo hacía porque no fuese Lavender. Al final, la afortunada fue Hermione.

-¡Herms! Sabía que tú serías la siguiente. –Dijo Ginny muy contenta.

-Oh, venga Ginny, sabes que esto es una tontería, nunca se cumple. Además, primero tendría que encontrar a alguien y aquí hay un montón de chicas con pareja que se casarán antes que yo, seguro. – Replicó Hermione, mirando de reojo a Angelina y Lavender.

-Estoy segura de que ahora mismo hay más de un hombre aquí que quiere casarse contigo. –Ginny levantó la vista y la paseó por todo el jardín, buscando al candidato ideal. Entonces sus ojos dieron con Snape, que estaba mirando fijamente a Hermione. Al ver que Ginny lo miraba, hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza, se levantó y se fue.

.

.

.

_Ay, Severus, parece que nunca va a aprender a hacer las cosas bien._


	11. La discusión

Al día siguiente, 31 de Octubre, todos los profesores se encontraban en Hogwarts preparando la fiesta de Halloween. No es que nunca le hubieran dado mucha importancia, pero tras lo acontecido con Voldemort pensaban que los niños necesitaban una distracción. Los más pequeños sentían miedo de Hogwarts y los más mayores, los que habían luchado en la batalla y habían sobrevivido, todavía despertaban entre gritos y sudores por la noche. Por eso una fiesta estaría bien.

Hermione se había pasado todo el día junto con los niños más pequeños de primer año vaciando calabazas y haciéndoles formas de ojos. A ellos les encantaba, pues era un hechizo muy sencillo y la mayoría podían hacerlo. También querían mucho a Hermione. Era un poco estricta, pero tenía mucha paciencia. Una vez uno de los chicos Slytherin, Max Hellowe, había derramado un poco de alguna poción mal hecha sobre su túnica, sin querer. Ella se había enterado de que el jefe de Slytherin le acababa de quitar 50 puntos a un Gryffindor por haber acudido a clase sin su varita, así que el pequeño Max estaba muy asustado, pues eso era más grave. Pero Hermione, lejos de regañarle o quitarle puntos, le consoló y le ayudó a limpiarse. Después dijo: "todos podemos tener un descuido, no os voy a quitar puntos por ser humanos". Ella no lo sabía, pero Max había comentado el episodio con el profesor Snape, y desde entonces este casi nunca quitaba puntos.

Max, cabe destacar, era un chico encantador. Era más joven que la mayoría de sus compañeros, pues todavía no había cumplido los 9 años. Pero sus padres habían sido asesinados por mortífagos y sus capacidades se habían desarrollado más rápidamente que en el resto de niños de su edad, así que ese año habían hecho una excepción y habían traído al pequeño a Hogwarts. Todos los profesores (¡incluso Snape!) lo adoraban, y lo trataban como a un hijo.

Por eso Hermione no tuvo prisa en acabar las calabazas, Max estaba tan feliz... Pero entonces se le ocurrió mirar la hora. "¡No lo puedo creer! Se va a enfadar" Exclamó. Y salió corriendo. Todos los domingos quedaba con el profesor Snape para organizar la planificación semanal. La hacían entre los dos, como parte del acuerdo para que ella pudiese ejercer, y quedaban todos los domingos a las seis de la tarde. El problema era que, con todo el ajetreo de la fiesta, ella se había olvidado y ya eran casi las ocho. Y temía que, si no llegaba antes de la hora de la cena, las consecuencias podían ser fatales.

Llamó a su despacho, pero nadie contestó. La puerta estaba abierta, así que solo tuvo que empujar un poco. El despacho de Snape estaba vacío. Hermione sabía que detrás había un cuarto privado, que era donde guardaba los exámenes y los mejores trabajos de los alumnos. Ella nunca lo había visto, pero él lo había mencionado alguna vez. Y hoy, la puerta del cuarto estaba entreabierta, al fondo de la estancia que servía de despacho. Era imposible que no hubiese oído que había llamado. Temerosa de que le hubiera podido pasar algo, se acercó a mirar por la puerta del segundo cuarto. No se imaginaba lo que estaba a punto de ver.

Era un cuarto cuadrado y muy pequeño, con estantes en todas las paredes y sin ventanas. En el centro del cuarto había una mesa de madera oscura y en ella estaba sentado el profesor, absorto, mirando una fotografía. En su cara había dolor y tristeza, una tristeza infinita. Hermione no pudo ver la foto, pero al instante supo de quien era: Lily Potter. De pronto sintió desazón, y se disponía a retirarse silenciosamente cuando él subió la mirada. Había advertido su presencia.

-Señorita Granger. –Dijo con una voz tranquila pero llena de ira. – No debería meterse donde no la llaman. Salga de mi despacho.

-Pero yo…

-Usted no ha sido invitada. Ha venido a entrometerse. ¿Quién le ha dado permiso para entrar?

-Yo llamé, y como nadie contestó… estaba preocupada. Además, habíamos quedado.

-Sí. ¡Hace dos horas! ¿Cree acaso que puedo estar perdiendo mi tiempo esperando que usted se digne a aparecer? Por cierto, tome. – Su voz estaba algo más calmada, pero su gesto denotaba que seguía estando muy furioso. – Este es el trabajo que no ha hecho. – Le entregó una hoja de papel doblada. – Y como no ha venido, me he tomado la libertad de organizarle también los próximos tres meses. Disfrútelo. – añadió con una sonrisa.

Hermione desdobló el papel y leyó su contenido. – ¡Pero esto es imposible! Los alumnos no disponen de la habilidad suficiente, y yo no sería capaz de corregir todos estos trabajos de una semana para otra. Tiene que haber un error.

-No lo hay. No es mi culpa si usted no es lo suficientemente competente para cumplir lo estipulado. Desde el primer día se dijo que yo organizaría sus clases. Hasta ahora he compartido ese privilegio con usted, pero si ha demostrado ser demasiado irresponsable para ello, eso tampoco es mi culpa.

- ¿Incompetente yo? Los niños me adoran – dijo en tono mordaz, sabiendo que él era el profesor más odiado de Hogwarts.- Además -dijo aireando el papel – yo no trato de hacerle la vida imposible a mis compañeros.

-No sabe nada señorita Granger. –Cada vez estaban más enfadados, los dos. – Si no fuese por mí, usted no estaría aquí.

Ella se quedó parada, no entendía sus palabras. Por su parte él se arrepintió de inmediato de sus palabras. A veces cuando nos enfadamos decimos cosas que no queremos decir. No quería darle explicaciones. No ahora, porque podría decir algo más de lo que arrepentirse. Además estaba muy enfadado. Así que la echó.

-Fuera. – Al ver que ella no reaccionaba, gritó. -¡FUERA!

Hermione salió corriendo y no paró hasta que llegó a su habitación, en otra ala del castillo. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos, no entendía porque la había tratado tan mal y porque él era tan rudo con ella, cuando solo había ido porque estaba preocupada. Pero había comprendido sus palabras. Su puesto en Hogwarts se lo debía a él, no había sido idea de Minerva. Solamente había una manera de que Severus Snape se hubiese enterado de que ella quería trabajar de profesora. Tenía que hablar urgentemente con Draco.

.

.

.

_Un capítulo muy acorde con la personalidad de Snape. Es para que nos enfademos un poquito con el antes de que empiece lo bueno, jeje_


	12. Noche de Halloween

Tras la cena, la mayoría de los alumnos se habían reunido en la biblioteca, pues la directora había anunciado durante la cena que iban a contarse allí historias de miedo.

Draco había sido invitado el día anterior, durante la boda, a acudir a la fiesta y a todos los preparativos, pero por motivos de trabajo sólo había podido acudir a partir de las nueve. Se había ido directamente hacia el gran comedor esperando encontrar a Hermione por allí, pero la chica no había acudido a cenar. Así que cogió su silla y se sentó en uno de los extremos de la mesa de profesores, cerca de Snape y de Madame Rolanda Hooch, su antigua profesora de vuelo. Tuvieron una cena agradable, aunque Snape apenas abrió la boca. Después los dos hombres se dirigieron a la biblioteca, donde Draco esperaba encontrarse con Hermione.

Tras una de sus entradas triunfales (porque un Malfoy siempre entra siendo el dueño del lugar, aunque estén en Hogwarts), Draco se quedó asombrado por la belleza de la biblioteca. Había estado bien protegida, y por suerte no había necesitado demasiada reparación después de la guerra. Sin embargo ese día lucía más bonita que nunca, con las calabazas de Hermione y sus alumnos, algunos murciélagos decorativos y numerosos sillones de terciopelo rojos dispuestos en círculo. La mayoría de ellos ya estaban ocupados por los alumnos, pero la nueva profesora de pociones no estaba allí tampoco, así que Draco se sentó junto a Snape en uno de los sillones vacios.

Hermione se había ido a su habitación muy disgustada, tanto que ni siquiera había bajado a cenar. Ya no lloraba, pero aún estaba tumbada en la cama, mirando al techo, cuando sonaron unos golpecitos en la puerta. Cuando abrió vio dos caritas muy sonrojadas mirándola con una mezcla entre respeto y temor. Max Hellowe, el joven Slytherin, se encontraba junto con otro chico de primero, de la misma casa, enfrente de su puerta.

-Perdón…nosotros… nos mandan a buscarla. –Dijo Max algo tímido.

-La fiesta va a empezar.

¡Mierda! ¡La lectura de cuentos de miedo! Se le había olvidado por completo. No tenía ganas de ir, pero había quedado con Draco. Además, ¡qué diablos! Ese hombre no le iba a amargar una oportunidad de pasarlo bien. Así que dijo a los muchachos que esperaran, se lavó un poco la cara, y salió de la habitación acompañada de los dos pequeños.

De camino a la biblioteca les preguntó quién les había mandado a buscarla, aunque ya se imaginaba que había sido Minerva quién se había preocupado de que no estuviese en la cena. Por eso se sorprendió cuando los muchachos le respondieron:

-El jefe de la casa.

Snape. Así que primero le grita y ahora manda a dos niños a buscarla. Si hubiese sabido que los mandaba él quizás no hubiese ido, pero ya era tarde.

Hermione se disponía a empujar la puerta cuando alguien tiró de ella. Y quedaron frente a frente. Max y su amigo corrieron a sentarse antes de que la lectura empezase. Snape les susurró algo como "Muchas gracias" cuando pasaron por su lado y dejó pasar a Hermione. Después salió de la biblioteca. En ningún momento la miró.

Hermione enseguida distinguió la cabellera rubia de Draco y se sentó junto a él, en el sitio que hacía un momento ocupaba Snape.

-¿Por qué se iba Snape? ¿No acababa de mandar que me llamasen?

-Parece ser que "hay demasiados críos para su gusto". Y no te ha llamado él, sino yo. – respondió Draco con una sonrisa. – Por supuesto, no te pienses, él también quería que vinieses. Pero como es un cabezahueca, no se le había ocurrido que podría mandar a alguien a buscarte. Así que le he dicho que mande a uno de estos encantadores niños. Yo no puedo hacerlo, ¿sabes? No tengo autoridad aquí. Por eso tampoco puedo andar vagabundeando por los pasillos buscando tus habitaciones privadas, eso estaría muy mal visto.

-Por eso es mejor mandar corriendo a dos niños pequeños, ¿no? ¿No será que no querías que te quitasen el sitio?

-¿Al lado de Snape? No creo que hubiese mucha demanda. Aunque ahora que lo veo me siento mal, mira. Tus rescatadores se han quedado sin sitio.

-Eso podemos arreglarlo.

Hermione se levantó y llamó a los dos niños Slytherin, que se habían quedado de pie en una esquina, para que se sentaran con Draco y con ella. La lectura comenzó y todos se lo pasaron bien. Draco y Hermione se rieron mucho, pero los niños no lo estaban pasando tan bien, sobre todo los más pequeños, que estaban muy asustados. Hubo una parte de la historia, en la que un hombre lobo mordía al protagonista en el bosque prohibido, que asustó mucho a Max. El pobre se echó a llorar y todos sus compañeros se rieron. Entonces Draco, para sorpresa de todos, incluida Hermione, se levantó, le cogió en brazos y volvió a sentarse con él en su regazo. Minerva, para mitigar las burlas dijo: "cuenta la historia que había una vez un muchacho que, en su primer año aquí, también tuvo mucho miedo. Era muy asustadizo, pero lo superó y se convirtió en uno de los magos más poderosos de la historia, y en el mejor director que Hogwarts ha tenido. Me parece muy mal que os riáis de Max, porque también os estáis riendo de él."

-Dumbledore. –Susurró Hermione. Pero su rubio amigo no la escuchaba. Estaba pendiente del pequeño Max, que, ahora que las burlas se habían acallado, parecía más tranquilo. Le sorprendió retirando con cariño un mechón de pelo de la cara del niño.

-¡Draco Malfoy! –Dijo ella en voz baja, entre risas. – No me digas que te ha entrado el instinto paternal.

-Estoy pensando en pedirle un hermanito a mis padres – contestó él en el mismo tono burlón. - ¡Calla! Que vuelve a empezar la historia.

Todo transcurrió sin incidentes hasta el final de la velada. Entonces Hermione le pidió a Draco que la acompañara hasta su despacho, allí podría usar su red de polvos Flu. Se despidieron de los profesores y cuando estuvieron solos, ella le contó el episodio con Snape aquella misma tarde.

-… entonces me dijo que si estaba aquí era gracias a él. ¿Tú se lo habías dicho, verdad, Draco?

-Así que era eso… - Contestó el pensativo, ignorando la pregunta.

-¿Qué era?

-Hoy le he visto muy serio y triste, más de lo normal. Cuando estábamos esperándote en la biblioteca le he preguntado que qué le pasaba y me ha dicho que había hecho algo muy mal. Entonces se ha levantado y prácticamente ha salido corriendo. No he caído en que podía ser hasta que me has contado lo de la fotografía. Hermione, hoy es 31 de Octubre. Hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de Lily. Yo pensé que lo había superado, pero está claro que aún la quiere.

- Oh. – Dijo ella algo conmocionada por la noticia, no se había acordado de decir nada a Harry. - Pero eso no justifica como me ha tratado.

-Desde luego que no. Pero ya sabes como es. Si algo le molesta es que le den plantón y encima se metan en su vida privada. Y respecto a lo otro – dijo viendo la cara de Hermione – si es cierto que yo se lo comenté. Es mi amigo, le cuento muchas cosas y entre ellas le comenté lo que habías dicho. Pero desde luego no pensé que Snape tuviese nada que ver con la decisión. –Mintió

Ya estaban en la puerta del despacho de Hermione. Iban a despedirse cuando Draco se acordó de una cosa.

-¡Vaya! Ayer Severus se dejó olvidado el recordatorio de la boda de los Potter. Se lo iba a traer hoy, pero se me ha quedado en casa. Tendré que volver mañana. ¿Te apetece quedar para almorzar? Sé que los lunes tienes la mañana libre.

-Está bien. ¿Te espero a las once?

-Mejor a las doce. Tengo que pasar antes por Hogsmeade a recoger un traje que me ha pedido mi madre. Vuelven en una semana y tengo que tener las cosas listas.

Draco y Hermione se despidieron y acordaron volver a verse al día siguiente.

.

.

.

_Reconozco que en este capítulo me he dejado llevar por lo mucho que me gusta este Draco, ¡es tan mono!_

_Snape parece que se siente un poco mal por lo que le ha dicho a Hermione y prefiere evitarla, por eso se ha ido, le diga lo que le diga a Draco. Pero pronto se arrepentirá y estoy segura de que querrá hablar con ella. Les tengo preparados unos capítulos... que estoy muy segura de que les van a encantar ;)_

_A ver si escribo rápido y puedo irlos subiendo. ¡Disfrutenlos! :)_


	13. La poción que no era azul

_No podía aguantarme las ganas de subir este capítulo, así que aquí lo tienen. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo, en este caso el 13 no es el número de la mala suerte ;)_

.

.

.

Hermione se levantó pronto esa mañana, pues había quedado con Draco para comer pero aún tenía cosas que corregir. No iba a ceñirse al plan de Snape, porque esas tareas eran imposibles de realizar, pero tampoco iba a declarar una huelga y dejar a sus alumnos sin sus notas por culpa de una riña estúpida. Esa mañana la había dedicado a leer los trabajos sobre los dementores de los alumnos de primero. Como había acabado pronto (apenas eran las diez), había decido ponerse a corregir las pociones que le habían entregado los alumnos de tercero esa semana.

Eran pociones de aturdimiento, y ella las iba probando en un sapo llamado Sirius, que pertenecía a Snape (él era quien le había puesto ese nombre). Sirius se aturdía durante dos segundos y se quedaba como en shock, y luego se recuperaba. También, si alguna poción no tenía el color adecuado la descartaba, pues no quería poner en peligro a Sirius. Estaba destapando otra de las pociones cuando se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal. Esa no era azul como debería, sino naranja. Se le había pasado, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta? Era demasiado fuerte, aturdía con solo olerla. Hermione empezó a marearse y se desmayó sobre la mesa de su despacho.

Severus Snape iba muy serio, con su capa ondeando a su paso, camino del despacho de Hermione. Quería disculparse con ella por lo del día anterior. Sabía que no había estado bien gritarla, ella no tenía la culpa de que fuese el aniversario de la muerte de Lily. También quería hablar con ella de la planificación, era excesiva. Cuando llegó al despacho, llamó a la puerta pero nadie contestó. Estaba a punto de irse cuando notó un olor extraño. Era como una poción de aturdimiento pero más fuerte. Snape sabía que, si llegaba a traspasar la puerta, era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que una persona se desmayase por su olor. Intuyendo lo que había pasado, se tapó la nariz, cogió aire y entró.

Lo primero que vio fue a Hermione tumbada sobre la mesa y a Sirius todo espatarrado a su lado. Se resistió de acudir en su ayuda y corrió hacia la ventana. Una vez que estuvo abierta y la habitación ventilada, se acercó a Hermione, la cogió en brazos y la tumbó en el sofá que había enfrente de su mesa. Entonces se puso a buscar entre los estantes hasta que encontró una poción sanadora básica; se acercó al sillón donde estaba tumbada y le abrió suavemente los labios para que bebiese.

Ella abrió poco a poco los ojos. Le dolía muchísimo la cabeza y no recordaba lo que había pasado, ni por qué estaba ahí Snape, mirándola de esa manera, agachado a su lado. ¿Estaría ya allí cuando se desmayó?

Él, por su parte, la miraba preocupado. ¿Por qué no decía nada? Ella siempre estaba hablando. Y ahora parecía tan confusa, tan desprotegida… La miró mientras se incorporaba, aun temblorosa. Y entonces, siguiendo un impulso, la besó. No fue un beso de película, más bien fue un cálido choque de sus labios contra los de ella, con su mano aferrando suavemente su cara, como si temiera que la chica se escapara. Ella no se apartó. Solamente abrió mucho los ojos en señal de sorpresa. Tras unos segundos Severus se separó de ella. Quiso hablar, quiso decirle que lo sentía, que la quería. Pero ella se levantó y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Hermione había recorrido apenas unos metros cuando chocó con alguien y casi se cae para atrás.

-¡Hermione! ¡Por todos los cielos, ten cuidado! ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Draco! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues venía a buscarte, como habíamos quedado. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces corriendo por los pasillos?

-Yo… pues… - mierda, había olvidado que había quedado con Draco. – Yo pensaba que llegaba tarde.

-Ibas a tu habitación a cambiarte, ¿verdad? Cómo sois las mujeres. ¡Si con ese vestido vas estupenda!

Hermione sonrió sin saber que decir, aún seguía algo aturdida por la poción.

-El caso – dijo Draco agitando algo que tenía en la mano – es que tengo que entregarle esto a Snape. Si quieres cambiarte, tienes tiempo mientras bajo a las mazmorras.

-Snape está en mi despacho.

Draco alzó una ceja pero no dijo nada al respecto. –Entonces, si te parece quedamos en media hora en la puerta, ¿vale?

Hermione asintió y se alejó a paso tranquilo en dirección contraria a la de Draco. Cuando supuso que este ya había llegado a su despacho, dio la vuelta y se dirigió allí. Quería saber si Snape le decía lo del beso. Tuvo suerte, pues la puerta del despacho estaba entre abierta, y desde fuera podía oír perfectamente la conversación.

-…así que imagínate la cara de Potter y de su mujer cuando te fuiste y te dejaste el regalo encima de la mesa. No te mereces menos de que te lo tire a la cabeza.

-Si lo dejé es porque no lo quería.

-No seas chulo Snape. Estabas demasiado concentrado en huir cuando Ginny te había pillado mirando a Hermione, y de los nervios se te olvidó hasta de donde estaba la salida. Lo vi todo.

-¿A qué has venido, Draco?

-Ya te lo he dicho. A traerte el regalo de la boda de los Potter.

-Pues ya me lo has dado. Ahora, si no te importa, estoy ocupado.

-También quiero hacerte una pregunta. ¿Qué haces en el despacho de Hermione? ¿Y por qué cuando venía me la he encontrado desorientada y confusa corriendo por el pasillo?

Snape suspiró y procedió a contarle la historia. Confiaba en Draco, era su amigo, pero también se lo contaba porque necesitaba hablar con alguien.

-Así que por fin te has decidido a declararle tus sentimientos. ¿A qué se debe ese cambio de opinión? La última vez que hablamos me pareció entender que nunca dejarías que lo supiese. –Draco no parecía sorprendido por la revelación, pero la mente de Hermione era un hervidero.

-No le he declarado nada. Es solo que… algo se apoderó de mí. Pero luego iré a hablar con ella, le diré que ha sido un error, que pensé que era Lily. No puedo permitir que nadie conozca mis sentimientos y menos ella.

Hermione no pudo más, salió corriendo sin oír el final de la conversación. Corrió por el pasillo hasta la puerta del castillo y allí se sentó, junto a las escaleras, intentando serenarse. Apenas cinco minutos después llegó Draco. Le lanzó una sonrisa, como siempre, pero esta vez no era con picardía, sino con compasión. Se sentó a su lado y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-Ay, Hermione… ¿Cuánto has escuchado? – Ante la mirada de ella, procedió a explicarse. – Sé que has estado escuchando. No te has cambiado, y he oído unos pasos sospechosamente cerca de la puerta. ¿Estás bien? Al menos Snape no se ha enterado de que estabas ahí.

-Snape me quiere. –Dijo ella confundida.

-Sí, más o menos, es así.

-Y tú lo sabías.

-No podía traicionarle. Pero yo quería lo mejor para ti, para los dos.

-¿Hace cuanto?

-¿Qué lo sabía? Lo confirmé hace poco más de un mes. Para ser un ex–espía no es muy sutil.

Hermione bajó la cabeza.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Confusa. No sé qué hacer Draco, no sé cómo me siento.

-No le rechazas. Pero tampoco estás enamorada de él.

-No… no lo sé. Es como si algo dormido hace mucho tiempo hubiese despertado dentro de mí. Como si no hubiese sabido que él estaba ahí hasta hoy.

-Tenéis que hablar. Pero antes de eso necesitas comer. Vamos a Hogsmeade, te debo un almuerzo. Además, al final no he recogido mi paquete. Y como se entere mi madre de que llego a casa sin él… el señor oscuro es un lindo gatito comparado con mi madre si se entera de que no le he recogido las cortinas nuevas del salón.

Hermione sonrió y se levantó junto a Draco. Al menos podía contar con sus amigos.

.

.

.

_¡Bieeeen! ¡HA HABIDO BESO! Y ella no le ha rechazado. Se siente confusa y es normal, no se lo esperaba, pero espero que se aclare pronto. Parece ser que Severus no guardaba buen recuerdo de Sirius, porque le puso ese nombre a su sapo, jajaja._

_Y si este capítulo les ha gustado los dos siguientes les van a encantar. No puedo esperar para que lean lo que tengo en mente para estos dos._

_Respecto a sus reviews, ante todo muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me gusta saber que les gusta. :)_

**_AM:_**_ Es cierto que pasa algo lento, sobretodo si lo leíste de un tirón, porque en el capítulo de Halloween no pasa nada importante (es un poco para lucimiento de Draco). Pero espero que este capítulo lo compense :)_

**_Lisicarmela:_**_ Me gusta que te guste. Yo siempre disfruto escribiendo, pero si además le gusta a la gente mejor que mejor._

_**Yetsave:**__ Draco es genial. Me encanta JKR, y por supuesto toda su obra, pero creo que si me dan a elegir me quedo con mi Draco. Y Snape... no le podría haber definido mejor, jajaja, desde luego que es orgulloso. Tengo que confesar que cuando lo planteé quise hacerlo un poco Mr. Darcy de Orgullo y Prejuicio (no sé si lo conoces) y veo que al final lo he conseguido. A ver si consigo que acabe igual que Mr. Darcy también. ;)_


	14. Bajando la barrera que rodea el corazón

Hermione estaba inquieta, sentada en su despacho. Tras acabar las clases con sus alumnos, se había ido directa a terminar de corregir las pociones que había dejado a medias esa mañana. No había ido a cenar, no tenía ganas. Pero ahora era demasiado pronto para ir a dormir y ya había acabado todo su trabajo. No tenía nada que hacer excepto pensar. Y eso era lo que no quería hacer. No quería pensar en cómo Snape la había besado, en cómo le había dicho a Draco lo que sentía por ella. Tampoco quería pensar en cómo se sentía ella. No encontraba una respuesta a eso. No sentía lo que sintió cuando se casó con Ron. Esa sensación de seguridad, de protección, de saber que era lo correcto. Sin embargo su corazón parecía oprimirse cuando pensaba que él la había besado.

Pero, ¿y si sólo lo hacía (conscientemente o no) para olvidar a Lily? Porque no podía olvidar la expresión de su cara cuando el día anterior había ido a su despacho. Él era tan cerrado… ojala pudiese saber lo que pensaba. Estaba decidido. Iría a hablar con él.

Severus Snape estaba en su cuarto. Se había ido directamente después de la cena. Normalmente se iba a las mazmorras a corregir trabajos de pociones, pero hoy quería pensar. Ella no le había rechazado en un principio, pero luego había salido corriendo. ¿Qué significaba eso? Tenía que hablar con ella.

Justo cuando iba a salir por la puerta una lechuza entró por la ventana. Traía un breve mensaje de Draco:

_"En caso de que vaya a hablar contigo, que no digo que lo vaya a hacer, haz el favor de comportarte como una persona. Habla, expresa tus sentimentos… esas cosas. No la cagues o seré yo quien vaya a hablar contigo. D.M."_

Draco había sido un imbécil durante los primeros 19 años de su vida, pero, quizás por simpatía y amistad a sus padres, Snape le había cogido cariño. Cuando al final de la guerra Draco dio de lado toda la magia oscura y cambió, empezó a recompensar todo el "cariño" (si es que se podía llamar así) recibido de Snape durante sus años en Hogwarts. Ahora se había convertido en un buen amigo del profesor de pociones, quizás incluso más que su padre. Quizás debería hacerle caso.

Cuando iba a abordar la puerta por segunda vez oyó unos tímidos golpes del otro lado. Abrió y se encontró con la carita de Hermione. Su gesto era de nerviosismo, por lo que estaba a punto de decirle, pero también de alivio porque él estuviese en la habitación.

Ho-hola. – Ellá saludó mientras él se hacía a un lado para dejarla pasar. Nunca había visto su habitación, pero habiendo estado en su despacho y las habitaciones de los Slytherin se imaginaba que sería una sala oscura, predominante el negro y el verde. Sin embargo se hallaba en una habitación amplia y muy iluminada, bellamente amueblada, con paredes de piedras grises y un cálido fuego crepitando en una chimenea enfrente de lo que parecía un saloncito. Los sillones eran verdes, sí, pero muy clarito, con rosas plateadas bordadas. También había una mesa bajita de madera clara.

Al fondo de la habitación había una amplia estantería llena de libros, una mesa con una silla a modo de escritorio y una puerta que daba a lo que debía ser el verdadero dormitorio. A través de la puerta, que estaba entreabierta, pudo distinguir una cama con dosel y una colcha plateada. Se quedó muy sorprendida con la habitación, porque pegaba más con una princesa que con un hombre tan oscuro como él. ¡Si hasta sus zapatillas de estar por casa eran negras! Sin embargo, el estar ahí le hizo darse cuenta de la sensibilidad que tenía el hombre.

-Que habitación tan bonita. Yo había ido a buscarte a tu despacho, como siempre estás ahí… pero como estabas he venido a buscarte a tu cuarto. Espero que no te importe. – Dijo ella atropelladamente, obviamente nerviosa ante la situación. – Quería hablar contigo de lo de esta mañana.

- No hay nada que hablar. Siento lo que he hecho. Por un momento pensé que eras Lily. Lo siento.

Así que él no sentía nada. Solo la había confundido. Pero esas palabras le sonaban, ya las había oído antes. De pronto se dio cuenta. Esa era la excusa que había oído tras la puerta cuando él hablaba con Draco. Decidió arriesgarse:

-He oído tu conversación con Draco esta mañana. No te enfades, no quería invadir tu privacidad– se apresuró a añadir, sabía que si no se enfadaría.

Él no contestó. De repente se había puesto blanco y Hermione supuso que no tenía ni idea de que decir, así que prosiguió ella:

-Hablé con Draco, pero no consigo aclararme respecto a lo que siento o no siento. Por eso he venido, para aclarar mi mente.

- Saliste corriendo…

-Sí. Lo siento. Estaba tan confusa… pero eso no quiere decir que me repugne estar contigo. Es solo que… no sé cómo me siento.

Snape decidió hacer caso a Draco. Tenía que hablar. A fin de cuentas era, muy seguramente, su última oportunidad de conseguir una chica tan fantástica. No podría vivir otra vez eternamente arrepentido de lo que hizo o no hizo.

-Hermione, – dijo él tomando aire – me gustaría ayudarte a decidir. Yo te quiero. Y haré todo lo posible porque tú me quieras a mí. Cualquier cosa que me pidas, para ser mejor persona y merecerme alguien como tú.

Entonces ella lo supo. Él había dejado atrás esa fachada dura y arisca y le había abierto su corazón, sin apenas esperanza. Y ella se sentía feliz. Sentía que quería hacerle tan feliz como lo era ella en ese momento. Estaba empezando a sentir algo.

No le salían las palabras, así que se puso de puntillas, colocó las manos en su pecho y le besó. Él le respondió abrazándola por la cintura. Fue un beso intenso, apasionado. Cuando se separaron, él la levantó en el aire y ella abrazó su cuello mientras reían y daban vueltas. No se podía ser más feliz.

.

.

.

_Por fin Snape ha dejado atrás esa fachada de hombre duro. Y parece ser que mostrándose tal y como era era es como ha conquistado a Hermione. _

_Por cierto, gracias __**AM**__ por lo de las cortinas del capítulo anterior. En un principio iba a ser un vestido pero no me imaginaba a Draco haciendo ese tipo de recados y al final tuve un lapsus y no me acordé. Pero aprovecharé la escusa para meter un cachito de la historia de Draco :)_


	15. Respuestas

_Este es un capítulo que cronológicamente sucede apenas una hora después del otro._

_._

_._

_._

Severus estaba sentado en un sofá, con la cabeza de Hermione apoyada sobre su hombro. Ella tenía sus manos entrelazadas con las de él, los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en los labios. Hacía tiempo que no hablaba y cualquiera podía pensar que se había dormido, pero no. Cuando Snape acarició su pelo y le dio un beso en la frente, ella habló:

-Si esto va a ir en serio, necesito que me aclares algunas cosas. – Dijo incorporándose y mirándole fijamente a los ojos. – Y que seas sincero.

-Lo que tú quieras. Dime.

-Ayer, cuando fui a buscarte…

-Ah, eso. Creo que aún no he tenido ocasión de disculparme. Lo siento, siento mucho como me he comportado. – Le interrumpió él. – Estuvo mal gritarte y organizarte todo eso. De eso precisamente quería hablarte esta mañana. Puedes organizar tus clases como quieras, no voy a interferir más.

-No es eso. Me gusta que me ayudes, y además me hace falta. Es sólo mi primer año – dijo ella con una sonrisa. - A lo que me refería era a la foto.

La cara de él se ensombreció. – Era el aniversario de su muerte. –Dijo con voz queda.

-¿Aún la quieres?

-No. No la quiero como la quise. Siempre habrá algo ahí, pero no es ni de lejos lo que siento por ti. Draco me hizo darme cuenta de que era más dependencia que amor.

-Entonces, por qué estabas… -De repente se calló. Había entendido porqué estaba así. –No te puedes seguir culpando. ¡No fue tu culpa! Si no hubieran sido ellos, hubiera sido cualquier otro. Voldemort quería matar, tu le diste la excusa para hacerlo, pero sino lo hubiese hecho de cualquier otro modo. Si no hubieran sido los Potter podrían haber sido los Longbottom, por ejemplo. Y sinceramente, no creo que Neville hubiera podido parar al señor oscuro como Harry. –Severus rió con la ocurrencia.

-Está bien, me parece un buen argumento. – Dijo antes de darle un beso.

- Tengo más preguntas. ¿Cuándo te enamoraste de mí? No nos habíamos visto desde tu muerte, y luego solo nos vimos una vez antes de que viniese a trabajar aquí. Pero tú ya debías de quererme entonces, sino no me hubieses ofrecido tu asignatura favorita.

Él se quedó sorprendido por el razonamiento de la chica.

-¿De verdad tengo que contestarte a eso? –Al ver que ella asentía suspiró e intentó explicarlo lo mejor que pudo. – Cuando estaba convaleciente en el hospital, leí muchos artículos de la horrible reportera esa… Rita Nosequé… esa rubia, ya sabes. Decía que habíais sido grandes héroes y pregonaba vuestras hazañas. No podía dejar de compararte con Lily de niña, por tu carácter e inteligencia, por el hecho de que ambas fueses hijas de muggles… sin embargo, cuando vi lo valiente que habías sido, lo que habías tenido que hacer a tus padres para que no corriesen peligro… me di cuenta de que no eras una niña. Y de que no eras como Lily. Tú tenías una fuerza, algo dentro de ti que te hacía especial. Sin embargo siempre pensé, supe más bien, que no tenía ninguna oportunidad. Te convertiste para mí en una especie de amor platónico, como cuando los muggles se enamoran del cantante o actor de moda. No podía dejar de pensar en ti.

Fue entonces cuando Draco te encontró. Me dijo que lo habías dejado con Weasley y que habías preguntado por mí. Y luego viniste a casa. Y te convertiste en algo real. Ya no eras alguien a quien admirar, eras una persona sentada enfrente de mí que había venido para ver como estaba. Eso, sumado a que finalmente abrí los ojos respecto a Lily, me hizo enamorarme profundamente de ti. Estaba tan asustado, tan furioso de saber que tú nunca me corresponderías que decidí alejarme y volver a Hogwarts. Pero mi amor por ti seguía ahí. Y Draco no ayudaba tampoco, hablándome de ti todo el día. Entonces me dijo que querías trabajar aquí. No quería tenerte cerca, no tan cerca como para saber que algún día reharías tu vida con otro y yo estaría ahí mirando. Pero me tragué mis sentimientos porque sabía que te haría feliz. Y a medida que fue avanzando el curso y pasábamos más y más horas juntos mi amor por ti se iba descontrolando más. Hasta que esta mañana no pude aguantarlo.

Cuando terminó su discurso, se dio cuenta de que ella estaba llorando. La abrazó y la apoyó contra su pecho, mientras le daba suaves besos en la cabeza. Cuando se calmó ella susurró:

-No sabía que me quisieras tanto.

- Soy una persona que, para bien o para mal, digamos que "siente muy fuerte".

-¿Tiene algo que ver con que pusieras de condición el reunirnos una vez por semana para organizar clases que podrías hacer tú solo?

- Bueno… ya que te cedía tres cursos de mi asignatura favorita, que menos que una recompensa. Y no se me ocurría nada mejor que tenerte solo para mí un par de horas a la semana. –Dijo él con una sonrisita traviesa.

-Ahora me tendrás solo para ti todo el tiempo que quieras.

Él la miró sorprendido. Nadie le había dicho nunca nada realmente romántico. Su corazón estalló de alegría mientras se lanzaba a sus labios.

Ella correspondió al beso y se rió. Pero de pronto se puso muy seria.

-Hay una última pregunta que te quiero hacer. –Dijo ella - ¿Volverías alguna vez al lado de los mortífagos si tuvieses oportunidad? ¿Lamentas haberte ido?

-¿Eso es más de una pregunta no crees? Me uní a ellos porque estaba solo. Necesitaba gente que me aceptase y ellos lo hacían. No te negaré que siempre, desde muy pequeño he sentido fascinación por las artes oscuras. Pero no por el mal. Yo no soy una persona mala por naturaleza como era Tom Riddle o Bellatrix. Tampoco me uní a ellos por una ideología implantada en mi familia como Lucius o Narcissa. Simplemente ellos eran mis únicos amigos, y tras el rechazo de Lily me dejé arrastrar por ellos. Sentía que pertenecía a algo. Pero matar a gente inocente… entiendo la guerra pero eso me superó. La muerte de los Potter me abrió los ojos. Al principio trabajé para Dumbledore porque se lo había prometido y si no revelaría a los mortífagos que quedaban que me había pasado de bando. Pero poco a poco fui dándome cuenta de que ese era mi lugar.

Era feliz sin ser consciente de sus crímenes y artimañas. Luego ese breve periodo de paz acabó y todas mis dudas sobre los mortífagos se desvanecieron. No sabes lo que es cuando tu mejor amigo, como era Lucius Malfoy, es repudiado por los suyos y obligado a hacer cosas terribles, como es verlo morir por dentro mientras intenta mantener las formas para salvar a su familia. No sabes cómo es que su hijo, al que he visto crecer como si fuese hijo mío también, es obligado a llevar a cabo una misión suicida. Pero lo peor fue lo de la señorita Burbage. Ella me suplicaba "_por favor, Severus, somos amigos"_ y yo solo pude ver como la mataba. Era mi amiga. Perdí muchos amigos por culpa de las artes oscuras, no solo a ella. También están Lily, Dumbledore, Dolohov, Mulciber… hasta pienso que podría haberme hecho amigo de Lupin si no frecuentase esas compañías. Así que no, aunque se levantara un nuevo señor oscuro, jamás me pondría de su lado. Tampoco me interesa ya la pureza de sangre. He aprendido la lección.

Hermione le miró llorar. Jamás le había visto así. Le secó las lágrimas con su mano mientras murmuraba un "lo siento".

Él le cogió la mano, la beso y le sonrió.

-No te preocupes, tenías derecho a saberlo. Además – añadió – las razones que me llevaron a hacerlo son un sinsentido si ahora estas a mi lado.

Ella le besó, y le abrazó, y sintió que había tomado la decisión correcta quedándose a su lado.

.

.

.

_En este capítulo no hay nada de acción, pero creo que Severus nos debía algunas respuestas a todos, así que pensé: si estuviese yo en el lugar de Hermione, ¿que preguntas le haría? Pues es obvio. Si sigue queriendo a Lily, como se enamoró de mí y si volvería con los mortífagos._

_Creo que este ha sido uno de los capítulos que más me ha costado escribir hasta ahora, porque quería ceñirme a lo que JKR había escrito, pero también que concordase con mi versión de la historia. Como él dijo: "Always", siempre amará a Lily, pero de la manera a la que amamos a la gente que no está con nosotros. Ya no será esa obsesión por ella y por su muerte (aunque se sigue culpando) que fue lo que le llevó a dejar a Voldemort antes de su caída. Pero no quería que ya que se hubiese desenganchado de Lily totalmente volviese a sentir que nada le ataba a "el lado bueno", por eso la última pregunta._

_Otro apunte es que, cuando habla de los amigos que perdió por culpa de las artes oscuras, se refiere a Lily o a Burbage que fueron asesinadas por Voldemort, pero también a Dolohov, porque al final el poder y el mal le deshumanizó y no era el chico que había estudiado con él. Con Lucius pasó algo parecido, pero como se arrepintió, y por el cariño que le tiene a Narcissa y a Draco, Severus no ha dejado de ser su amigo. Lo de Lupin creo que lo trataré más adelante._

_Pur último espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, tengo pensado volver a este tema del "arrepentimiento" un par de capítulos más adelante. Saludos :)_


	16. Sorpresa en Nochebuena

_Damos un pequeño salto temporal, nos vamos al 24 de Diciembre, Nochebuena. Severus y Hermione han estado haciendo vida de pareja, todo normal, pero en secreto. _

.

.

.

Los meses habían pasado y se acercaba la navidad. Severus y Hermione eran muy felices juntos y trataban de verse siempre que podían con la excusa de coordinar las asignaturas, pero con discreción. Sabían que el colegio no les pondría pega a que estuviesen juntos, pero temían que les exigiesen un compromiso serio y no creían estar preparados. Solamente una persona sabía de su relación: Draco Malfoy.

El día después de su primer beso empezó a preguntar, sabía que las cosas no eran como se las contaban. Un "no hemos hablado de eso" de Hermione, un "todo está olvidado" de Snape… No se lo creía. Así que una tarde, que pasaba por el colegio, decidió hacerles una visita. Fue al despacho de Snape, pero como no había nadie se dirigió al de Hermione. Sabía que estaba allí, se veía luz. Así que, siguiendo una corazonada, entró sin llamar. Lo que se encontró fue a los dos tortolitos cogidos de las manos hablando uno muy cerca del otro.

-¡Ja! Lo sabía. ¿Pensabais que podíais engañarme?

-¡Draco! ¿Tu madre no te enseñó a llamar a la puerta? –A Hermione le subían los colores.

- Pensaba que eramos amigos. ¿No confiáis en mí? – Preguntó él algo molesto.

-Es algo delicado, no podía saberlo nadie.

-Sigue sin poder. –Terció Snape. – Cariño, ¿quieres que le eche un obliviate?

Hermione rió. – No creo que haga falta. ¿Nos guardas el secreto, verdad?

-La duda ofende. –Contestó Draco.

Así, Draco se convirtió en su aliado. Aunque al principio estaba algo molesto por no haber sido informado, pronto ese enfado se convirtió en alegría, pues sabía que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Draco era la única persona que estaba al tanto de su relación, hasta ese momento.

Los Weasley tenían la costumbre de pasar todas las navidades en La Madriguera, todos juntos. Y habían invitado a Hermione, que era como de la familia. Pero ella no quería quedarse todas las navidades, pues Snape y ella habían planeado pedir permiso para salir del colegio en vacaciones y pasarlas juntos en la casa de ella, en Londres. Así que habían decidido que era el momento de hacer su relación oficial, al menos fuera del colegio.

Hermione se despidió de Severus, que le dio un beso y le deseó suerte. Entonces cogió un puñado de polvos Flu y en unos segundos entró en el abarrotado comedor de los Weasley. Allí estaban todos, sentados a la mesa, esperándola para cenar. Ron y Lavender, Harry y Ginny, George y Angelina, Bill y Fleur, Percy y Audrey, Charles, y por supuesto Molly y Arthur. Todos querían pasar la nochebuena en familia. Los pequeños nietos Weasley también correteaban por allí.

Después de los pertinentes saludos se sentó a la mesa y empezaron a comer y a hablar animadamente. Al cabo de un rato, Molly dijo:

-Hermione, ya te hemos preparado el cuarto para que puedas dormir. No has traído maleta supongo que la ropa la llevaras encogida y guardad en un bolsillo ¿verdad?

Hermione sintió como todas las fuerzas se le esfumaban de golpe, se sintió palidecer. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de decírselo a toda esta gente? A la madre de su ex –marido, que era como su propia madre.

-Verás Molly, el caso es que… no voy a poder quedarme.

-Ya, ya sé que dijiste que mañana estas invitada a comer con los Malfoy, que por cierto, no me parece buena idea, Draco es un chico encantador, pero sus padres… pero bueno, tú sabrás. Digo el resto de días, cariño. – Molly tenía una peculiar manera de decir muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo.

-No es eso. Lo que quiero decir es que tengo pensado pasar las fiestas en Londres, en mi casa, la casa de mis padres.

-¡¿Tú sola?! – Molly casi chilló, lo que provocó que el resto de comensales dejaran sus conversaciones y se giraran a mirarlas. Hermione se sintió empequeñecer. Era ahora o nunca. Ojala estuviese él ahí para ayudarla.

-El caso… es que… bueno… estoy saliendo con alguien. Y queríamos pasar las navidades juntos. –Dijo por fin.

Un murmullo se extendió por el salón. ¿Quién es? ¿Es de Hogwarts? ¿No será un alumno, verdad? ¿Le conocemos? ¿Es guapo? Las preguntas se sucedían. Entonces Ginny, que hasta el momento había estado callada y muy seria, habló:

-¿Tú crees que estar con _él _es buena idea? – Todos callaron. Incluida Hermione. ¿Cómo lo sabía? No creía que Draco se hubiese ido de la lengua…

-¿Quién es, Hermione? – Preguntó Ron.

-Es Severus Snape.

Se hizo un silencio más profundo que el que había oído tras la caída de Voldemort. Y entonces todos empezaron a hablar, al mismo tiempo. "No puedes salir con él" "No es buena idea" "Es imposible que estés con alguien así" "No tiene buen carácter" "Es muy mayor"...

-Ya basta, es su decisión. Ella le conocerá mejor que nosotros para juzgar si es digno de su amor, ¿no? – Las palabras de Harry sorprendieron a todos. Ella sabía que, a pesar de lo que Snape había hecho, y del profundo amor a su madre, Harry no acababa de estar cómodo en su presencia. Sin embargo valoraba su amistad más que nada y confiaba en el criterio de Hermione. Si a ella le gustaba, entonces él no era quien para impedírselo.

-Mi marido tiene razón. –Apoyó Ginny. – Todos aquí estamos con la persona a la que queremos, no veo porqué ella tiene que ser diferente.

Todos volvieron a sus cenas, dando por zanjada la conversación, y reanudaron sus conversaciones. Molly Weasley la miró y le dijo:

-Lo siento, cariño. Es solo que la noticia me ha sorprendido bastante. Pero sabes que para mí eres como una hija, y que te voy a seguir queriendo igual, ¿verdad?

Hermione sonrió y se sintió agradecida de tener una familia tan maravillosa como esta, aun a pesar de que ya no estaba casada con Ron.

Al acabar la cena se acercó a Ginny.

-¿Cómo sabías quien era?- Preguntó

-Vi a Snape mirándote varias veces en la boda. Si hubieras visto su cara… era solo cuestión de tiempo. –Respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

- Pero… ¿te parece bien?

- Me parece bien si a ti te parece bien. Además, tiene su puntillo sexy.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada asesina, pero no se pudo contener mucho la risa. Después de despedirse de todos y pedirles que no se fueran de la lengua, Hermione echó los polvos Flu y apareció en su casa de Londres, donde Severus la estaba esperando con un precioso regalo de navidad.

.

.

.

_Bueno, parece que los temores que Hermione tenía al principio de perder el afecto de los Weasley se han quedado en nada. Molly se ha asustado al principio, pero aceptará la relación, y a Harry yGinny les parece bien si a ella se lo parece._

_Quería hacer este capítulo para demostrar que, aparte de Snape y Draco, Hermione no está sola, aunque no hable tan a menudo de sus otros amigos. _


	17. Navidad

_Este capítulo sucede la mañana siguiente al anterior, un par de horas antes de la hora de comer._

.

.

.

Hermione despertó en la que había sido la habitación de sus padres. Tantos recuerdos, tantas fotos de ellos… Ella no pudo evitar echarse a llorar. Entonces Severus, que estaba a su lado abrazándola, apretó un poco más su abrazo y le dio un beso.

-Los echas de menos, ¿verdad?

-Sí. –Ella asintió con la cabeza. –No puedo evitar pensar que murieron sin saber que yo existía. – Entonces se dio la vuelta para mirarle. – Siento haberte despertado.

-Llevaba ya un rato despierto, observándote. –Contestó él. – Anda, vamos a levantarnos o llegaremos tarde. Los Malfoy no soportan las impuntualidades.

- De qué me sonará eso... - Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Una hora y media después estaban cruzando la puerta de la suntuosa mansión Malfoy. Snape vestía una camisa azul oscura y un traje negro, mientras que Hermione se había puesto uno de sus mejores vestidos. Era un vestido largo de terciopelo negro, de tirantes, con las mangas de gasa negra. Tenía escote, así podía lucir mejor el colgante que Severus le había regalado la noche anterior. Era una media luna de plata, con una piedra verde en una de las puntas. Pensó que era genial, porque además de ser preciosa, le iba bien con la pulsera que le habían reglado Draco y Gresk para su cumpleaños y que también llevaba ese día.

Cuando pasaron a la mansión estaban Draco y Narcissa para recibirles. Él con un traje gris claro y una camisa granate, ella con un vestido azul marino de seda. Hermione estaba algo preocupada, porque tanto Draco como Snape le habían advertido que los Malfoy habían sido muy fanáticos de la pureza de sangre, y que, a pesar de que se habían cambiado de bando en la guerra, todavía seguían recelosos en ese tema. Si la trataban y la respetaban era por su amistad con Severus y por su hijo, no porque tuvieran el más mínimo interés en conocerla. Sin embargo Narcissa se mostró de lo más cordial.

-¡Feliz Navidad! Querida, encantada de conocerte oficialmente. Hemos oído tanto de ti... - dijo dandole dos besos. - Severus, mi marido te espera arriba. - Añadió algo más seria.

Draco le guiñó un ojo y subió con Snape hasta la habitación privada de su padre, a pesar de que este sabía el camino. A Severus no le hizo falta preguntar para saber que no había mejorado. Mientras, Narcissa le hacía algunas preguntas a Hermione y le enseñaba la casa. La chica no le gustaba, pero no por ella, sino porque no le tenía que gustar, era una "sangre-sucia". Pero si algo era Narcissa, era una buena anfitriona. Así que ambas hablaron del trabajo de Hermione en Hogwarts y de la relación de esta con Severus. Al poco tiempo bajó Draco, había dejado a Severus en la habitación de su padre, una especie de despacho privado donde Lucius se "escondía" cada vez que quería estar solo.

En cuanto Draco bajó, Narcissa se fue a revisar la preparación de la comida y Draco y Hermione se quedaron a solas.

-¿Qué tal con ella? –Preguntó el muchacho, refiriéndose a su madre.

- Ha sido muy amable, la verdad. Hemos estado hablando de mi trabajo en Hogwarts. – Draco puso mala cara, pues no sabía que pensar, conocía a su madre. Se esperaba que fuese amable, no que mostrase interés. – Draco, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Ya lo estás haciendo – dijo él con una sonrisa. – Dispara.

-El día de la fiesta de Halloween me dijiste que al día siguiente tenías que ir a Hogsmeade a recoger un vestido para tu madre. Pero los dos sabemos que no es verdad, tu madre es de esa clase de personas que iría a recogerlo ella misma. Al día siguiente me dijiste que tenías que ir a buscar unas cortinas, que no habías ido antes y por eso no habías traído el paquetito al castillo.

-Bueno Hermione, vaya memoria. No sé, sería un lapsus. ¿Qué más da eso?

-Tu madre me ha enseñado la casa, son las mismas cortinas que la primera vez que estuve aquí. ¿Qué me ocultas, Draco?

-¿Yo? ¿Qué te voy a ocultar?

- Draco... Sé que pasa algo. ¿Quieres que le diga a Severus que use la legeremancia?

Draco no se rió. Sabía que iba en serio. - Bueno... esto...Hermione… yo… tengo que contarte algo. Estoy viendo a alguien.

-Oh, vaya. Eso si que no lo esperaba. ¿Y Alex?

-No es lo que piensas –Dijo él con una sonrisa. – En realidad a quien veo es a su hermana Martha. Me reconoció el otro día en Hogwarts, soy "el chico rubio que va tanto por la cafetería". No sabía que ella era bruja, pero parece ser que sí. Va a sexto y el otro día quedamos en Hogsmeade. Después de insinuarle que por mucho interés que tuviese ella en mí, nunca iba a ser recíproco, que a mí quien me gustaba era su hermano, se ofreció a ayudarme con Alex. Va a tantearle para ver si le gustaría salir con un chico. –Draco se sonrojó.

-¡Draco! ¡Ese es un paso muy importante! ¿Cómo no me habías dicho nada?

-Bueno… estaba algo avergonzado de tener que pedirle ayuda a una chica de dieciséis años. Oye –dijo cambiando de tema – no le digas nada de las cortinas a mi madre, ¿vale?

-Vale Draco, no te preocupes. –Dijo Hermione mientras reía por la ocurrencia.

Unos pisos más arriba, un hombre también tenía que darle explicaciones a otro. Cuando Severus había entrado para ver a Lucius, se había imaginado que su amigo estaría mal. Probablemente en bata y sin afeitar, tirado en un sillón. Pero la realidad había sido que, tras entrar, se había encontrado a un hombre impecable, bien afeitado, y con un traje nuevo. Su pelo, bien cuidado, lucía el mismo brillo de siempre. Parecía el hombre que era antes de entrar a Azkaban. Pero solo parecía. Cuando se dio la vuelta, Snape pudo ver que sus ojos irradiaban tristeza y que su gesto, antes frío y prepotente, ahora estaba cargado de miedo.

-Severus, no sabes cuánto me alegro de que estés aquí. - Ambos hombres se abrazaron.

-¿Cómo estás Lucius? – Dijo mientras ambos se sentaban uno enfrente del otro en unas cómodas butacas de cuero.

-Imagínate. No logro sobreponerme. ¿Cómo lo hiciste tú? ¿Cómo dejaste atrás todo esto?

-Nunca lo hice del todo. Supongo que fue la culpa por lo de Lily lo que me hizo seguir.

-¿Qué piensas, que yo no me siento culpable de haber arriesgado la vida de mi hijo? ¿De haber arriesgado tu tapadera y tu vida con eso también?

-Hacías lo que creías correcto Lucius. Desde pequeño te habían enseñado a creer en la pureza de sangre.

-¿Pero como no pude darme cuenta? Estaba ante mis ojos. Hasta tú te diste cuenta de que los sangre-sucia eran parte de nuestro mundo. Primero Lily, ahora Hermione…

-Aún así perdí a Lily por mis deseos de poder y de sentirme integrado en algún lado. No soy mejor que tú.

-Tú cambiaste de bando, yo fui demasiado cobarde.

-Tú protegías a tu familia. Yo me cambié de bando totalmente cuando Lily fue asesinada. Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo si hubiera sido Cissy. Deja de culparte, Lucius. Gran parte del éxito de la caída del Señor Oscuro es vuestra, tuya y de Narcissa.

-Me siento como un cobarde, ¿sabes? Cambiando de bando cuando ya está todo decidido. La gente piensa que sólo lo hice para evitar Azkaban, y que si resurgen las fuerzas oscuras será por mi culpa. – Se levantó y empezó a dar vueltas por la sala. – Oh, si hasta Draco, que entonces era un crío, se dio cuenta. Y yo…

-Draco era más joven. Tú tenías las ideas muy arraigadas ya. Lo importante es que te diste cuenta. Todos hemos hecho cosas de las que nos arrepentimos. Pero no vas a volver, ¿verdad? Ya no te sientes tentado por las artes oscuras.

-¿Tú sabes por lo que estoy pasando? He visto a mi familia pasar por cosas indecibles, he puesto a mi hijo en peligro de muerte, he pasado un año entero en la prisión más horrible del mundo, casi me vuelvo loco. Todas mis convicciones son dudas ahora, me he dado cuenta que lo que me han enseñado era mentira. Todo por lo que había luchado, mi prestigio, mi poder, todo se ha ido a la mierda, por estar en el lado equivocado de la guerra. Y ahora, ahora no puedo ni mirar a los ojos a mi mujer y decirle que todo fue por ellos, por intentar darles la vida que merecían. Por mantenerlos a salvo. Tú, Severus, eres mi mejor amigo. Nos conocemos desde hace más de 25 años. ¿De verdad me preguntas si me siento tentado por las artes oscuras? Sabes que sí. Siempre lo he estado. Pero no voy a volver, aprecio a mi familia por encima de eso. No lo dudes.

Snape se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, se sentía tan identificado con la situación que Lucius había descrito... Él había sentido las mismas dudas. Entonces se levantó y ambos hombres se abrazaron, como nunca lo habían hecho. Era una imagen curiosa, ver al serio y frío Severus Snape y al poderoso y prepotente Lucius Malfoy abrazados, llorando en silencio por haber cometido el error de estar del otro lado, arrepentidos por todo el daño causado.

.

.

.

_Sin duda este es el capítulo que más me ha costado escribir (porque no sabía como describir el diálogo de una persona desesperada y con ansiedad como Lucius), pero también el que más me ha gustado hasta ahora. Parece que está todo muy centrado en los Malfoy, y muchos pensarán que esto me lo podía haber ahorrado y haber escrito un fic aparte sobre ellos. Pero tengo tres razones para justificar este capítulo:_

_La primera es que quería enmendar mi error anterior sobre el tema de que Draco fuese primero a por un vestido y luego a por unas cortinas, fue un lapsus, pero creo que al final me ha venido bien y todo, jajaja._

_La segunda es que quería mostrar a Severus más humano, me imaginé que con Lily habría sido como con Lucius aquí, un buen amigo, dando su apoyo y dejando atrás esa fachada de persona dura e insensible. Quería demostrar que no es solo tierno y cariñoso con Hermione porque la ama, sino con todas las personas a las que quiere._

_Y la tercera es porque Lucius está en la misma situación en la que estuvo Snape hace veinte años, las mismas dudas, la misma desesperación, inseguridad... El "lado oscuro" de Voldemort, para ellos debía ser como una droga, algo de lo que desengancharse. Y a pesar de saber que estás haciendo lo correcto, es duro tener que reconocer que has estado equivocado todos estos años y que luego, cuando has querido salir, otras razones más fuertes (la seguridad de su familia en uno, la lealtad hacia Dumbledore y su papel como espía en otro) les impedían llevar una vida lejos de los mortífagos._

_Así que por eso escribí este capítulo. El siguiente sucede a continuación de este, pero las intenciones son otras. Espero que les haya gustado este y les guste el siguiente. :)_


	18. Las palabras que no debería haber oído

_Este capítulo sucede al mismo tiempo y justo a continuación del anterior. Disfrútenlo :)_

.

.

.

Tras dejar a su hijo hablando con Hermione, Narcissa pasó por la cocina, donde Gresk estaba terminando de preparar un enorme pavo para meterlo al horno.

-¿Todo bien, Gresk?

- Todo bien señora. Solo queda bajar a por el vino y hacer el postre. ¿Qué vino prefiere?

-No te preocupes Gresk, sigue con el postre, yo bajaré a por el vino. – Debido a una insistente campaña por parte de Draco, los Malfoy habían aprendido a tratar mejor a los elfos domésticos.

-Gracias señora.

Narcissa bajó por unas escaleras en la parte de atrás de la cocina, que daban a una despensa y una pequeña bodega. Ella podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que había bajado ahí, normalmente quien se ocupaba de esas cosas era Gresk, o en todo caso, era su marido quien bajaba a elegir el vino. Pero Narcissa necesitaba estar sola y pensar. Lucius, Severus, Bellatrix, incluso su hijo Draco, siempre habían sentido fascinación por las artes oscuras, lo que les había llevado a unirse al ejercito de Lord Voldemort. Pero ella no era así, a ella las artes oscuras no la fascinaban de esa manera. Si se había unido a Voldemort era por su marido y por su hermana, y si soportaba que estos estuviesen allí era por la defensa de Voldemort sobre la supremacía de la sangre pura.

Desde que había sido pequeña su familia le había insistido en la importancia de relacionarse con los sangre-pura. Cuando ella había conocido al joven Lucius Malfoy, un guapo aristócrata sangre-pura y más tarde este le había propuesto matrimonio, su familia no podía estar más contenta. Pero ella aún recordaba cuando años atrás, siendo todavía una niña, había sido obligada a repudiar a su hermana Andrómeda por casarse con un muggle. No la había vuelto a ver, ni tampoco había conocido a su hija, a la que Bellatrix había asesinado. Una muchacha inocente, con un bebé a su cargo. Y sin embargo, después de la guerra su hermana Andrómeda no había ido a echarle las culpas, ni a intentar dar pena. Todo lo contrario, había dejado atrás el hecho de que su familia la había abandonado y se había molestado en mandar una breve carta a Narcissa preguntándole si Draco estaba bien, puesto que sabía (se imaginaba, más bien) que estaba estudiando en Hogwarts en la época de la batalla.

Eso había marcado un antes y un después respecto a la opinión de los sangre-sucia, de los muggles y de los magos que los apoyaban. Y luego había conocido a Hermione. Se acababa de presentar en su casa como una chica elegante y educada, muy simpática y sobretodo muy inteligente. Y por lo que había leído en el periódico y lo que había dicho Draco de ella, era la mejor bruja de su tiempo. No todos eran como le habían contado sus padres de pequeña. Quizás debería darles una oportunidad a todos los muggles e hijos de muggles…

-Señora, ¿está bien? – La voz de Gresk interrumpió sus pensamientos. Llevaba allí un buen rato.

-Sí, enseguida subo. – Cogió una botella de vino y subió a la cocina, donde ordenó a Gresk que sirviese la comida.

Severus y Lucius ya habían bajado y todos estaban sentados a la mesa esperándola. Ella se sentó y comieron, y todo iba bien hasta que, en la sobremesa, Lucius hizo un desafortunado comentario, llamando sangre-sucia a uno de los magos del ministerio. Se hizo el silencio y todos miraron a Hermione, que no había dicho nada, pero sus gestos expresaban furia y resentimiento. Fue Narcissa quien rompió ese silencio dando forma a los pensamientos que la habían tenido dando vueltas todo el día:

-Yo siempre he sido contraria a todo aquel que no fuese hijo de magos. Mi familia lo era, y me lo enseñaron así. Ahora que sé que tú lo eres, mi opinión sobre los hijos de muggles cambia totalmente. – Todos se quedaron tan sorprendidos por las declaraciones que nadie dijo nada, solo Hermione le sonrió agradecida. Narcissa prosiguió. – He decido hacer las paces con mi hermana. Ella tenía razón respecto a los muggles, y me he dado cuenta gracias a ti Hermione.

-Yo… lo siento. No quería ser despectivo. Es solo… -Lucius intentó arreglar lo que había dicho.

-No pasa nada. – Cortó Hermione. – Gracias por tus palabras, Narcissa.

-Hermione, – intervino Draco. - ¿Qué te parece si vamos a ver a Gresk a la cocina? Estoy seguro de que le encantará verte.

Cuando ambos muchachos se levantaron y salieron por la puerta, Lucius intentó disculparse con Snape:

-Yo… lo siento mucho en serio. No quería decir nada malo.

-Eres un bocazas, ¿sabes? Deberías pensar antes de hablar.

-Severus, no te enfades. –Intervino Narcissa.- Sabes que la chica nos gusta, ya quisiéramos alguien así para nuestro hijo.

-Desde luego, has tenido mucha suerte encontrando una chica tan bonita. –Añadió Lucius. – Si me hubiese pillado algo más joven…

-¿Si te hubiese pillado algo más joven que? – Dijo su mujer lanzándole una mirada asesina.

-Me hubiese casado contigo, sin ninguna duda. Ni la hubiese mirado, Cissy, cariño. – respondió Lucius.

-¿Por qué he tenido suerte, Lucius? -Snape quería retomar la conversación.

-Bueno… eres un viejo y aburrido profesor cascarrabias. Y ella es una joven bonita, simpática y alegre.

-¿Lo dices por la diferencia de edad? A ella no le importa, es muy madura. Y yo también puedo ser muy alegre, Lucius.

-Eso espero, amigo, si no acabarás amargándole por dentro.

-¡Lucius! – Intervino su mujer. – Severus, lo siento. Ese comentario estuvo fuera de lugar. Pero mira como ha dejado la botella de vino –dijo ella señalándole una botella casi completamente vacía. – No sabe lo que dice.

Severus sonrió y cambió de tema, preguntando a Narcissa por su hermana. Pero en el fondo las palabras de su amigo le habían hecho mella, y empezaba a pensar que tenía razón y que sólo era cuestión de tiempo que ella se diese cuenta y encontrase a alguien más joven y alegre para sustituirle.


	19. Lucas Higgins

Las navidades ya habían pasado, y también el cumpleaños de Snape, el 9 de Enero. Su novia le había regalado un libro primera edición de elaboración de pociones prohibidas en el siglo XVII. Había sido muy difícil encontrarlo, pero él había estado encantado con su regalo.

Ahora eran mediados de Enero y Severus y Hermione estaban en el despacho de ella, discutiendo acerca del uso de mandrágora en una poción curativa avanzada, cuando llegó una nota del despacho de la directora:

_"Hermione, reunión urgente en mi despacho. Avisa a Severus. No tardéis."_

-Lo sabe, Sev. Lo sabe y ahora va a expulsarnos. –Dijo ella mientras se levantaba con las manos en la cabeza.

-Tranquila, no creo que nos expulse. Es más no creo ni que lo sepa, hemos sido muy discretos. Puede ser cualquier otra cosa.

-Pero, ¿y si lo sabe? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-No nos expulsarán, cariño – dijo él mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso en la frente. – Lo máximo que pueden hacer es obligarnos a estar casados.

-¿Qué haremos, entonces?

- ¿En serio lo preguntas? Pues casarnos, por supuesto. Anda, corre, que el mensaje decía que debíamos apresurarnos.

En dos minutos se presentaron en el despacho de la directora, donde se encontraron que el resto de profesores habían sido convocados también. Hermione tragó saliva. Si le iba a decir algo hubiera preferido algo más privado, no que la pusieran en evidencia delante de todos los profesores. La joven miró de reojo a Severus, que se había desplazado sutilmente a otro lado de la sala y miraba al frente con su habitual expresión seria.

-Creo que ya estáis todos. Tengo que daros una terrible noticia. –Dijo Minerva pasando la mirada por todos los magos de la sala. – No me andaré con miramientos, seré directa. La profesora Jane Scrovinder ha sido envenenada. Por alguien cercano al centro.

Un murmullo de asombro y de consternación rompió el silencio que habían dejado las palabras de McGonagall. Hermione al principio se sintió aliviada de que no fuese a decir nada acerca de su relación, pero luego no pudo evitar sentir pena por la profesora. No habían hablado mucho, pero siempre se mostraba amable y, como era la profesora de estudios muggles, en alguna ocasión había preguntado a Hermione por el uso de algún objeto, como esos "teléfonos móviles" que empezaban a abundar.

-No se angustien, ha sido enviada al hospital de San Mungo y creemos que se recuperará. La encontramos unas cuatro horas después de haber sido envenenada, no funcionaría ninguna poción de las que tenemos aquí y no había tiempo para preparar más, pero en el hospital podrán hacer algo. –Añadió mirando a Snape, que hizo un leve asentimiento con cabeza, en señal de aceptación. – Por supuesto, todo esto será investigado.

-¿Qué pasará ahora con su asignatura? – Preguntó uno de los presentes.

- Ese es otro punto a tratar. La profesora se sentía un poco atareada, debido a que tenía que cuidar de sus hijos pequeños en casa, así que solicitó un ayudante al Ministerio, alguien que le ayudase corrigiendo los trabajos y esas cosas. Llegó ayer por la noche y pensaba presentarlo hoy en la cena, pero los acontecimientos han hecho precipitar su entrada. Él es quien se va a ocupar a partir de ahora de Estudios Muggles. Demos la bienvenida al nuevo profesor Lucas Higgins.

La sala se llenó con el eco de los aplausos mientras un muchacho algo tímido salía de detrás de la directora. Era un chico joven, de no más de treinta años, muy musculoso, moreno, con los ojos grises y el pelo castaño rizado, pero muy cortito. Sus facciones eran suaves, se le podía considerar un chico atractivo.

Todas las profesoras, incluso las más mayores, le miraban con cierto interés, impresionadas por lo joven y guapo que era. Sólo una no lo hacía, Sybill Trelawney. Parecía tener una especie de visión, y si era así no le gustaba lo que veía.

A la hora de la cena, el nuevo profesor se sentó junto a Hermione y enseguida empezó a conversar con ella:

-Hola, tú eres Hermione, ¿verdad?

-Sí, soy yo. Encantada.

-La directora me ha dicho que tú y yo somos los más jóvenes en Hogwarts.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cuántos años tienes? Yo te echo unos treinta.

-¿Treinta? ¿Tan viejo te parezco? Sólo tengo 24.

-Oh… vaya. –Hermione se sonrojó y no supo que decir. – Lo siento.

-No te preocupes, mucha gente me lo dice. – Dijo él riendo. – También me ha comentado la directora que eres hija de muggles.

Hermione se puso muy seria. – Sí. – Contestó.

-¡Genial! Bueno… quizás te parezca algo descortés, a fin de cuentas acabo de llegar. – Lucas parecía algo tímido y avergonzado. – Pero me gustaría poder invitarte a un té algún día y que me contases cosas sobre la vida muggle. Verás, mis padres son magos, y mis abuelos, y creo que todo lo que he estudiado se queda corto. Me gustaría saber más. – Terminó él poniendo cara inocente.

Hermione se sintió muy halagada. - ¡Por supuesto! –Exclamó.

Quien no estaba muy contento con la idea era Snape. Sentado dos sillas a la derecha de Hermione, no se había perdido ni una palabra de la conversación. Los celos le invadían, aún más cuando no podía encontrarle ninguna pega al chico. Pero eso no era lo peor. –Lo peor eran las palabras de Lucius dando vueltas por su mente. "Eres muy mayor…" "Acabarás consumiendo su alegría…" Empezaba a darse cuenta de que quizás no era él lo que ella necesitaba.


	20. Lo hago porque la quiero

El tiempo pasó y ya se hallaban a mediados de febrero. 14 de Febrero, para ser más exactos. El día de los enamorados. Severus y Hermione habían decidido que, como era viernes y tenían que dar clases en el colegio, no lo celebrarían. Tampoco habría regalos. Pero él esperaba poder pasar la tarde con su pareja, o incluso dar una vuelta por los jardines, ahora que todavía había nieve y estaban bonitos. Por eso no pudo evitar enfadarse cuando ella le dejó una nota que decía que se iba a comer con Lucas a Hogsmeade y pasaría toda la tarde fuera.

Apenas hacía un mes que se conocían y Lucas ya se había convertido en un gran amigo para la joven. No era como Harry, Ginny o Draco, pero había descubierto que tenían muchas cosas en común, y además era de las pocas personas con las que podía hablar de cosas muggles, como un televisor o un reproductor de música. Las horas a su lado se le pasaban volando recordando todas esas cosas de su infancia. Por eso se sorprendió mucho cuando miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que no llegaría a tiempo para la cena en Hogwarts. Seguro que Severus estaría preocupado, llevaba toda la tarde fuera. Lo mejor es que fuese a verlo en cuanto llegase, seguro que la estaba esperando en su habitación.

Snape estaba todavía más enfadado. ¿Por qué no había ido ella a cenar? ¿Por qué se había pasado toda la tarde con el imbécil ese de Higgins? Pero en el fondo sabía que no era eso lo que más le irritaba. Era el darse cuenta de que Lucius tenía razón. Se había estado planteando lo que su amigo le había dicho durante más de un mes, y ahora lo veía claro. Él la quería, la amaba. Por eso debía hacer lo que fuese necesario para que ella fuese feliz.

Estaba en su despacho, en las mazmorras, cuando unos golpes a la puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos. Sabía quién era, y saboreó esos últimos momentos de felicidad mientras la veía cruzar la puerta con una sonrisa. Él debía ponerse serio y actuar, ella no debía saber las razones por las que lo hacía, no debía saber que lo hacía porque era lo mejor para ella, porque entonces no le dejaría hacerlo.

-¡Hola! –Dijo mientras se acercaba a darle un beso que Snape no correspondió. – No sabía que estabas aquí abajo. Te he buscado por todos lados, pero no lograba dar contigo.

-Creo que en eso estamos empatados.

-Ya… bueno… me he distraído un poco hablando con Lucas. Hemos ido a Hogsmade a comer, te puse una nota.

-Aunque no me la hubieses puesto, no era muy difícil imaginar donde estarías.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Severus?

-Quiero decir que últimamente parece que no haces otra cosa.

- ¿Estás celoso de que vaya por ahí con Lucas? – La voz de Hermione sonaba divertida, mientras que la de Snape cada vez era más fría.

- No. Es solo que esperaba que me pudieses conceder un poquito de tu tiempo hoy. – Hermione le miró algo extrañada. - ¿No recuerdas que día es hoy? Hoy es San Valentín, 14 de Febrero.

- Oh, vaya… se me había pasado por completo. De todos modos quedamos en no celebrarlo, ¿no es cierto?

-Sí, pero eso no significa que hicieses como que no existo mientras te vas por ahí con otro. Yo también quería estar contigo. ¿O es que yo no soy tan buena compañía? ¿Quizás es que no entiendo tanto de muggles como él, y por eso no merezco tu conversación?

Había dado resultado. Hermione ahora se estaba empezando a enfadar y él se estaba desahogando por completo. No quería hacerla sentir mal, pero sabía que era la única manera de poder romper con ella y que pudiese ser feliz con Lucas, que era joven, guapo y divertido.

-No empieces, Severus. Sabes que aprecio tu compañía más que nada en el mundo. Pero también de vez en cuando me apetece hablar de otra cosa que no sean pociones y hombres lobo.

-¡Genial! –Dijo Snape más para sí mismo que para ella. – Ahora también soy aburrido.

-No es eso, pero…

-Pero no estoy a la altura del imbécil de Higgins, ¿no?

-¡No le llames imbécil! Tú que sabrás. ¡Si ni te has molestado en conocerle!

-¿Para qué? Aunque te molestes en conocer a alguien y luego realmente creas conocerle, luego siempre te llevas una decepción al ver como es en realidad. –Dijo con clara alusión a ella.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué es lo que te ha decepcionado de mí, si puede saberse?

-El que vayas de flor en flor. Cuando te cansas de una persona le dejas de lado y te vas con el siguiente.

-¡Eso no es verdad!

-Sí es verdad. Párate a analizarlo. Primero tus amigos, luego Draco. ¿Cuánto hace que no hablas con él? Y ahora yo. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo que te canses de Higgins también.

-¿Sabes que te digo? –Hermione intentaba parecer calmada, pero estaba hecha una furia. – No me conoces. Si dices eso de mí es que no me conoces en absoluto. No te has molestado en conocerme en todo este tiempo. ¿Y sabes qué más? Que no quiero que lo hagas ya. No quiero que intentes conocerme, ni que intentes saber nada de mí. Quizás es que soy demasiado sangre-sucia para levantar tu interés -dijo haciendo referencia a las palabras de Lucius. - Hemos terminado.

Y salió dando un portazo. Apenas fue capaz de aguantar las lágrimas hasta su habitación, pero una vez allí rompió a llorar. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonta? ¿Cómo había podido creerse que alguien como él podría quererla? Había sido una estúpida. Seguro que él la veía como una niña, y más después de su actuación de niña malcriada hacía unos minutos. Además, él era tan serio, tan formal… Seguro que pensaba que ella salía demasiado, que era demasiado alegre y animosa para el ritmo de vida que quería llevar. Y ella en lugar de adaptarse le había dejado de lado. Al menos le consolaba saber que no tenía razón, pues rara era la semana en la que no mandaba un par de lechuzas a sus amigos. Pero… ella sabía que eso del interés había sido solo una excusa. La verdadera razón de que la hubiera enfadado tanto era que él sabía que ella no podría hacerle feliz. Y ahora ya no había vuelta atrás, sabía que, aunque le pidiese perdón, él no la quería y no volvería con ella.

Por su parte Severus apenas podía mantenerse en pié, apoyado con una mano en la mesa, mientras lloraba en silencio. Había logrado su objetivo, ahora ella sería feliz. Pero no lograba entender porqué hacer feliz a alguien que amaba no solo no le hacía feliz a él, sino que le dejaba la sensación de haber cometido el mayor error de su vida. Apenas había empezado y ya estaba empezando a arrepentirse.

- Lo hago porque la quiero. -Dijo en voz baja.

.

.

.

_¡No me odien! Me he estado planteando muy seriamente si incluir este capítulo, pero al final he decidido hacerlo. Severus ya se arrepiente, pero su baja autoestima le ha hecho cometer un error muy gordo. A ver como consigue arreglarlo ahora, porque está claro que él la quiere tanto como ella a él._


	21. La excursión

Después de su peor noche en años, Hermione necesitaba hablar con alguien. De lo que fuese. Necesitaba distraerse. Pero no podía hablar con Harry, con Ginny, con Draco… tendría que contarles la razón de que estuviera así, o ellos mismos la averiguarían. Y no quería reconocer que todo había terminado con Snape. No todavía. No podía soportar la idea de tener que asumir que no estaban juntos, y que probablemente ya no lo estuviesen nunca más. Entonces decidió que, ya que era fin de semana, podría llamar a Lucas e ir a Londres, a hacer una excursión sobre los monumentos turísticos muggles. Él no sabía que tenía novio y no tendría que darle explicaciones. Si le preguntaba bastaría con decir que se sentía mal por la muerte de sus padres. Así que se vistió, y fue al comedor a buscarle antes de que llegase Snape, a quien no tenía ganas de ver. Allí le encontró.

-¡Buenos días, Hermione! Vaya cara que traes… ¿has dormido bien?

-No mucho la verdad. Oye, quería proponerte un plan. – La sonrisa de Lucas se hizo más grande y sus ojos se abrieron. – Me preguntaba si te apetecería venir conmigo a Londres hoy y hacer turismo.

-¿En serio? Me encantaría. ¡Vamos! –Dijo cogiendo a Hermione de la mano y tirando de ella para salir del comedor.

-Pero no hemos comido nada…

-Ya lo comeremos en Londres. ¡Qué ganas! Vamos.

Hermione sonrió y salió por las puertas de Hogwarts pisando la suave nieve hasta el patio, seguida de Lucas Higgins. Allí se cogieron de la mano y se teleportaron hasta Londres, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Unos metros más arriba Severus Snape miraba la escena desde una de las ventanas del pasillo con su habitual mirada gélida. Estaba feliz de que ella rehiciese su vida. Estaba orgulloso de que su plan estuviese dando tan buenos resultados. Pero le dolía como si estuviesen clavando una daga en el corazón el hecho de que, tan solo había transcurrido una noche y ella ya le hubiese olvidado y se fuese de excursión con otro. Quizás había hecho bien, quizás ella no le había querido nunca… Apartó la mirada del cristal un segundo antes de que los otros dos desaparecieran del patio. Él también tenía algo que hacer ese día.

Al cabo de un minuto se hallaba tocando el timbre de la mansión Malfoy. Apenas eran las nueve de la mañana, pero sabía que estarían despiertos, Lucius apenas dormía más de tres horas seguidas y Narcissa dormía a intervalos, siempre pendiente de su marido. Draco siempre madrugaba. Ya había pensado en eso. También había pensado en que decirles y cómo hacerlo. Y en lo que le iban a contestar. Pero necesitaba contárselo a alguien, necesitaba que alguien supiese que había sido lo suficientemente estúpido para hacer lo que hizo. Así que llamó.

Draco abrió la puerta. Se sorprendió de verle ahí, pero le dejó pasar y no dijo nada. Sabía que se lo contaría cuando creyese oportuno, a Snape no había que obligarle. Curiosamente, quizás intuyendo las malas noticias, el joven Malfoy iba totalmente vestido de negro, con un traje bastante caro y una camisa sin corbata del mismo color.

-Buenos días, Draco. ¿Hoy no trabajas?

-Me he traído el trabajo a casa.

-¿Están tus padres despiertos? ¿O es demasiado pronto?

-Mi madre ha salido. Mi padre está en el comedor.

Severus asintió y Draco le guió hasta las puertas del comedor, abriendo una para que pasara.

-Quédate. Tú también quieres escuchar esto.

Sentado a la mesa que una vez presidió Lord Voldemort se hallaba Lucius Malfoy, curiosamente también vestido totalmente de negro, con una edición del diario El Profeta en las manos y un vaso de whisky delante. Miraba el periódico, pero no parecía leerlo, estaba ausente.

-Buenos días, Lucius. ¿Cómo estás hoy? –Dijo mirando el vaso de "desayuno" de su amigo.

-No necesitas preguntarlo Snape. ¿Qué necesitas de mí? –Dijo sin levantar la vista del periódico.

Draco se situó detrás de Snape, y este no contestó. Lucius levantó la vista por fin y le miró.

-Lo siento. No he dormido bien. Más bien, no he dormido nada. Llevo varios días sin hacerlo. Esto, –dijo señalando el vaso de whisky – es lo único que me templa los nervios. Siéntate y cuéntame.

-Hermione y yo hemos roto. Necesitaba decírselo a alguien.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, nadie dijo nada. Lucius, presidiendo la mesa, había doblado cuidadosamente el periódico, lo había dejado sobre la mesa y había dado un trago a su vaso. Ahora miraba lo miraba con cara de circunstancias. Snape, sentado a su izquierda, cruzaba los brazos y miraba al suelo. Enfrente de él, a la derecha de Lucius, se había sentado Draco, de lado, con un brazo apoyado en la mesa. Se había encendido un cigarrillo y lo fumaba, con actitud chulesca, mientras miraba a algún punto lejano del techo del salón. Tras varias caladas fue él quien rompió el silencio.

-Ya lo sabíamos.

-Rompimos anoche. ¿Cómo sabíais…?

-Sabíamos que serías lo suficientemente imbécil para dejarla – Cortó Draco. Entónces se giró bruscamente, le miró y dio un golpe en la mesa. - ¡Joder Snape! Ella te quiere, tú la quieres… no es tan difícil. ¿Cómo has podido cagarla? –Draco estaba realmente enfadada.

-En realidad cortó ella. –Respondió Snape muy tranquilo.

-Claro. Y tú no hiciste nada por evitarlo. Seguro que sólo la enfadaste hasta que reventó y lo hizo. Le pondrías tu cara de asco, un par de palabras bordes, un par de insultos moderados y… ¡hala! A tomar viento todo. Eres un gilipollas, y espero que no la hayas hecho realmente daño, porque sino… -Draco se levantó y se fue de la sala dando un portazo y Snape agradeció que no tuviese allí la varita, porque el joven le hubiese fulminado.

Cuando Draco se fue, Lucius, que había pasado toda la rabieta de Draco mirando a su vaso de whisky, levantó la mirada y dijo con voz suave y calmada:

-¿Por qué, Severus?

-Tenías razón. Yo era demasiado mayor y aburrido para ella. Encontró otro mejor.

-¿Y ella lo sabe? ¿O lo has juzgado por ti mismo? – Lucius se levantó y se sirvió otra copa. Le ofreció a Snape, pero este declinó con la mano. No gustaba de beber a las nueve de la mañana.

-Es lo mejor para ella.

-Eso no lo sabes. Ella te quiere y estará destrozada. Le has hecho daño.

-Hoy la he visto irse con el otro. Sonreían. Hacen tan buena pareja Lucius…

-Creo que mi hijo tiene razón, Severus, has actuado como un idiota. En el amor no puedes actuar de manera altruista. ¿O acaso crees que ahora él va a pensar: "Oh vaya, Hermione siente algo por él y él la quiere. Voy a cedérsela para que sea feliz, se lo merece"? Pues claro que no. Va a aprovechar la oportunidad que le has dado. Y tú vas a tener que estar luchando contracorriente para recuperarla, buscando y esperando el más mínimo fallo del otro para atacar. –Tras el monólogo, se tomó de un trago casi todo el nuevo vaso que se había echado. Pero parecía no afectarle.

-No sé si quiero recuperarla.

-Oh sí, Severus, sí que quieres. Solo que aún no lo sabes… pero ya te darás cuenta. – Y apuró su copa con otro trago, mientras su amigo le miraba con agradecimiento en los ojos. Por alguna extraña razón, las palabras de Lucius, en vez de angustiarle le reconfortaban.

.

.

.

_En este capítulo parece que no pasa nada, pero es el principio de lo que queda por venir, es una "introducción". A ver que les parece :)_


	22. La llamada

_Este capítulo pasa unos veinte minutos o media hora más tarde que el anterior. Disfrútenlo._

.

.

.

Mientras, en Londres, Lucas desayunaba con Hermione en Helpplus Cup, la cafetería donde la había llevado Draco el día que cortó con Ron. Tras una hora caminando necesitaban un café. Se sentaron en la barra, quizás por eso no vieron que, en una mesa del fondo, una cabecita rubia no dejaba de mirarlos.

Draco había salido muy enfadado de su casa tras la discusión con Snape, así que había ido a relajarse a su cafetería favorita. Lo que no se imaginaba es que vería entrar a Hermione con otro chico, aparentemente feliz. Se iba a levantar a saludarlos, pero algo le detuvo. Los vio hablar, y reír; y cuando Hermione se levantó para ir al servicio de señoras, observó que su acompañante cogió un teléfono móvil e hizo una llamada. Entonces Draco se levantó de su asiento y con paso ligero se aproximó a la barra, cerca de donde estaba Lucas y sacó un billete. Mientras esperaba que Alex le cobrase y le diese el cambio, pudo oír parte de la conversación que Higgins mantenía. _"Ya está en el bote… Sí, sí, claro que me he ganado su confianza… Sí, sí. Venga, me conoces. Sabes perfectamente que soy capaz. Sólo estoy esperando el momento adecuado. Esta noche quizás sea un poco pronto. Bueno, como quieras…"_

En ese momento Alex se giró a Draco y le dijo: _"parece que por ahí viene tú amiga"_. Draco se giró. Hermione estaba cerrando la puerta del baño, estaba de espaldas y no le vio._ "Parece que no"_, le dijo a Alex mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Y se fue de la cafetería. No podía dejar que ella le viese, porque Lucas sabría que había escuchado su conversación. Tenía que hablar con Snape cuanto antes, y tenían que sacarla de ahí.

Hermione y Lucas salieron poco después que él de la cafetería y apenas habían andado unos pasos cuando se toparon con Harry, que iba corriendo.

-¡Hermione! Lo siento, no te había visto. Es que tengo prisa, una llamada urgente del ministerio. ¿Qué tal va todo?

-Bien, todo bien. Mira Harry, te presento a un amigo. Es el profesor Lucas Higgins, que imparte estudios muggles este año.

-Ah, encantado, encantado. Siento no poder hablar más, pero el deber me llama. Adiós. –Dijo mientras se iba corriendo.

-¿Este es el famoso Harry Potter? En los periódicos parecía más alto.

-Todo el mundo dice lo mismo –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, aunque por dentro no sonreía, pensaba en Snape y en su relación. –Anda vamos, que aún no hemos visto ni la mitad de todo lo que quiero enseñarte antes de comer.

Mientras esto ocurría, Draco había cogido su Mercedes gris (también de clase alta, como el Aston Martin) y, cuando estaba seguro de que nadie lo miraba, había activado la invisibilidad y había volado rumbo a la mansión, donde suponía que Snape seguiría hablando con su padre. Así era. Entró en el salón de esa manera que los Malfoy tienen de entrar a los sitios y se encontró a ambos hombres sentados justo donde les había dejado, hablando de cuando ambos iban a Hogwarts. Ni Snape parecía más feliz, ni Lucius parecía menos desquiciado que hacía una hora cuando Draco se había ido, pero estar juntos les hacía bien. Ninguno de los dos tenía muchos más amigos en los que confiar.

-Snape. – Draco se acercó a él y le tendió la mano. – Disculpa mi arrebato de antes. Lamento haberte dicho esas cosas.

-No pasa nada. –Severus no correspondió a su apretón de manos, pero le dio una palmadita en la espalda en señal de amistad. Por su parte no había problema.

-Siéntate con nosotros, hijo. Seguro que quieres oír algunas historias de los viejos tiempos ¿Eh? – Dijo Lucius.

-En realidad vengo yo a contaros algo. – Se sentó al lado de su padre, pero a quien miraba era a Severus. – Acabo de ver a Hermione en una cafetería. Estaba con otro chico. Siento ser yo quien te lo diga.

-No te preocupes Draco, ya lo sabía.

Draco se sorprendió, pero continuó. - El caso es que eso no es todo. En un momento en que ella se fue al servicio, pude oír que él hablaba por un teléfono muggle y decía algo así como que estaba en el bote y que era capaz de hacerlo, que solo estaba esperando el momento oportuno. Y que puede que sea esta noche. No nombraba a nadie, pero estoy seguro de que se refería a Hermione. ¿A quién sino?

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que está metido en algo sucio! –Snape se levantó con tanto ímpetu que casi tira la silla para atrás. – Hermione está en peligro. Tenemos que investigarle y descubrir que trama antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

- ¿Ya te arrepientes de haberla dejado? -Lucius interrumpió las cábalas de Snape.

- No, pero la quiero y no quiero que le pase nada. – Padre e hijo se quedaron sorprendidos por unas declaraciones tan directas de Snape.

- Bueno. Quizás pueda ayudarte. Pero no quiero nada raro. Ya estuve una vez en Azkaban, no pienso volver.

-¿Por dónde empezamos? – Preguntó Draco.

-Quizás podrías decirnos su nombre, Severus. – Sugirió Lucius.

- Es Lucas Higgins. Trabaja de profesor de Estudios Muggles en Hogwarts. En un principio iba a ser profesor ayudante, pero tras el accidente de Jane…

-¡Imposible! No puede ser Lucas Higgins.

-¿Lo conoces, papá? – La voz de Draco sonó hasta infantil con esa pregunta.

-Bueno… conocí a un Lucas Higgins, pero debe tener unos sesenta años ahora mismo. Si es que sigue vivo. – Snape y Draco se le quedaron mirando, así que bajó la voz y trató de explicarlo. – ¿Conocéis el MI6, el servicio de espionaje británico? ¿Cómo creéis que aún no se han dado cuenta de lo que sucede en el mundo mágico? Porque nosotros, los magos, también tenemos un servicio de inteligencia, dirigido por El Ministerio, que es alto secreto. Sólo unos pocos conocen de su existencia. – Miró a Draco, que asintió levemente con la cabeza. Él, por su trabajo, había oído hablar de ese grupo "secreto". - Lo que no conoce nadie es quien dirige esa organización. Cuando fui mortífago, tras la primera caída de Voldemort, me llevó mucho dinero y esfuerzo tratar de averiguarlo. Di con un nombre, Lucas Joe Higgins. Pero cuando el Señor Tenebroso resurgió, nos ordenó dejarle en paz. No quería que atacásemos al hombre cuya organización podía destruir todos nuestros planes.

-¿Piensas que él es un mortífago? – Preguntó Snape

- Si no lo era, al menos sacaba provecho de la situación, a Voldemort le interesaba vivo.

- ¿Pero qué tiene que ver este Lucas Higgins con tu Lucas Joe Higgins? ¿Puede ser su hijo? – Intervino Draco.

- Se rumoreaba que tenía un hijo, pero nadie sabía nada con seguridad.

-¿No puedes volver a enterarte de si sigue al cargo de esa "asociación" y de si Lucas Higgins es su hijo? Si así fuese y estuviesen asociados con los mortífagos podrían querer vengarse de Potter por medio de Hermione.

-Severus, soy un mortífago renegado, nadie tiene muy claro mis lealtades ahora mismo, hasta yo lo dudo a veces. ¿De verdad piensas que me van a dejar pasear tranquilamente por el Ministerio haciendo preguntas sobre los altos cargos?

Snape torció un poco el gesto - ¿Y tú Draco? ¿No sabes de nadie que pueda ayudarnos?

- Trabajo en la administración del hospital de heridos por la guerra mágica. Me dedico a llevar café a las enfermeras y apuntar en un papel la gente que entra, la que sale, y dónde van. ¿Cómo quieres que sepa quién dirige el grupo del MI6 mágico?

-Podrías preguntar. – Snape casi suplicaba con los ojos. Sabía que la vida de la persona a la que amaba estaba en peligro.

- Está bien, veré que puedo hacer. Pero no te prometo nada. También hablaré con Hermione, quizás pueda ponerla de nuestra parte. –Snape iba a replicar, pero Draco le cortó – Ayer la hiciste enfadarse hasta que cortó la relación, no creo que tenga ganas de hablar contigo.

- Cuando sepas algo ven a verme, estaré en Hogwarts. Y date prisa, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

.

.

.

_Espero que les haya gustado. Desde luego este Lucas no se trae nada bueno entre manos._

_Los próximos capítulos voy a tardar unos pocos días en actualizarlos, porque por motivos personales voy a estar lejos del ordenador, pero no piensen que he dejado abandonada la historia, todo lo contrario, voy a estar pensando en los capítulos que quedan (que ya son poquitos) hasta el final. :)_


	23. Hellowe

_Lamento la espera, les dejo un nuevo episodio, que, aunque lo haya subido tres días más tarde, ocurre cronológicamente el mismo día que el anterior, pero por la noche._

.

.

.

Era pasada la media noche y Snape estaba sentado en la antesala que había en su dormitorio cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta. Cuando abrió, Hermione entró echa una furia y Draco entró detrás, con cara de circunstancias.

-¿Me quieres decir por qué inventas todo eso de Lucas? Severus, ¡no estoy saliendo con él! ¡Él no es la culpa de que terminásemos! ¡Fuiste tú! Y no hace falta que envíes a nadie a contarme ninguna historia. – Hermione miró de soslayo a Draco.

-¿Qué le has contado, Draco? – Snape no parecía alterado por las palabras de ella, pero por dentro se sentía morir.

Draco le hizo un gesto a Snape, y cuando este asintió se encendió un cigarro. Draco no solía fumar, alguna vez, de vez en cuando, cuando estaba nervioso o malhumorado. Pero ese ya era el segundo del día y por como olía, había habido más.

-Me ha dicho que pensáis que Lucas puede ser un mortífago. Pero que no pensaba explicármelo hasta que no estuvieses tú también.

-Draco, no era eso lo que acordamos…

-Aggg.- Hermione se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se volvió hacia la puerta. – No quiero oir más.

-¡Espera! Puedes estar en peligro. – Draco se apresuró a contarle todo lo que sabía. - Hoy estaba en la cafetería cuando os he visto a Lucas y a ti. Cuando me he acercado ya no estabas, pero le he oído a él hablando por teléfono. Parecía que quería hacer daño a alguien, y parecía que quería ser esta noche.

-¿Nos has estado espiando?

-Solo fue una casualidad, Hermione. Sabes que yo voy mucho por esa cafetería.

-Pero entonces… ¿has descubierto algo sobre su padre? – Intervino Snape.

Draco se encendió otro cigarrillo. Estaba muy estresado. – No te imaginas lo que he tenido que hacer para descubrir que las iniciales del nuevo director de los servicios secretos son A.J.L. Doce horas, veintidós llamadas, cuatro cafés y todo para descubrir que ya no está en los servicios secretos. - Draco se volvió hacia Hermione, para explicárselo. - Verás, es que mi padre nos dijo que Lucas Joe Higgins trabajaba para los servicios secretos, pero ya ves que ahora ya no trabaja.

-Por supuesto que no. Menuda tontería. El padre de Lucas es el director del departamento encargado de la administración de escuelas mágicas. Hoy me encontré con Harry y me mandó una nota. –Hermione les tendió una nota de Harry: "_Siento haberme ido tan rápido esta mañana, pero tenía una reunión muy importante y llegaba tarde al Ministerio; espero que tu amigo no haya pensado que soy un borde, nadie quiere estar enemistado con el hijo del director del departamento de escuelas. Ginny te manda recuerdos y Molly quiere que vayas a cenar el jueves. Un beso, Harry."_

_-_Parece que ya sabemos como consiguió el puesto – Dijo Draco mientras le pasaba el papel con la letra de Harry a Severus. Este frunció un poco el ceño pero no dijo nada.

- No entró enchufado. -Dijo Hermione, muy segura de ello. - Consiguió el puesto porque es muy buen profesor. Además, los niños le adoran. - Dijo con sorna, mirando a Snape, pues sabía que a él los niños le tenían miedo.

- Porque se hace el simpático en clase, eso no quiere decir que sea buen profesor. - Dijo Snape algo herido por las palabras de Hermione.

- No es solo eso. También da tutorías a los niños a cualquier hora y cualquier día. Por ejemplo esta tarde tenía una con Max. Y eso que él no es profesor de Slytherin. - De nuevo miraba de reojo a Severus.

-¿Quién es Max? - Preguntó Draco.

-Max Hellowe, el niño más pequeño de Hogwarts, el que se asustó cuando en Halloween...

-¡Hellowe! Así que Max se apellida Hellowe - Interrumpió Draco. -Tengo que ir a casa, creo que tengo la prueba que te convencerá. No salgas de aquí. Severus, por favor, protégela.

Draco se fue con la red de polvos Flu privada a su casa, mientras que Snape le miraba con cara de no entender lo que pasaba y Hermione se debatía entre la lealtad a uno de sus amigos o al otro y entre la furia y el miedo. ¿Por qué Draco había reaccionado así? Estaba claro que no mentía, estaba muy nervioso, así que creía que su vida corría peligro de verdad. ¿Pero que tenía que ver Max en todo ello?

.

.

.

_Este me quedó muy breve, pero los próximos los subiré más rápido. Espero que les haya gustado, ahora ya estamos en el centro de toda la acción. :)_

_En uno de sus comentarios vi que me decían que no entendían como Hermione podía ser tan confiada. Bueno, se supone que ya ha pasado un mes y medio desde que lo conoció. El chico es de su edad y es muy simpático, aparte de que hablan mucho de todos los aparatos y tecnología Muggle. Eso es algo que a ella le recuerda a sus padres y que tiene muy buen recuerdo, pero solo lo puede compartir con él, porque tanto Ginny, Ron, Draco o Severus han crecido en un mundo de magos y Harry no quiere recordar mucho de su vida anterior a Hogwarts, quizá por eso Hermione pasa tanto tiempo con Lucas y al final le ha acabado cogiendo aprecio._


	24. Reconciliación

_Este capítulo no formaba parte de lo que tenía pensado, pero creo que va a quedar muy bien entre toda la historia. Es una compensación por esos días que estuve sin publicar. Espero que les guste. :)_

.

.

.

Cuando Draco salió de la habitación por la chimenea, se hizo un silencio incómodo. Severus daba vueltas y Hermione estaba sentada en el sofá y le miraba. Al cabo de unos dos o tres minutos, fue ella quien le habló.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

Él la miro sorprendido. Se esperaba que ella estuviese enfadada, triste o nerviosa. Pero se la veía tranquila. El intentó responder la pregunta de manera que ella no se enterase de sus sentimientos. Se dio la vuelta y miró a un punto fijo de la pared mientras respondía en un tono neutro:

-Creemos que estas en peligro, por eso es mejor que no salgas. Además deberíamos esperar a que Draco...

-Severus, -cortó ella – sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿Por qué me proteges después de lo de ayer? Pensé que ya no te importaba.

- Por supuesto que me importas Hermione. - ella estaba sentada en el sofá mirando la espalda de él, que estaba dado la vuelta. Aun así su voz sonaba firme y retumbaba por toda la habitación.

-¿Entonces por qué cortaste conmigo? -Preguntó ella.

-No fui yo quien cortó.

-Técnicamente no, pero me dijiste cosas horribles Severus. Me lo pusiste en bandeja.

Como él no contestaba ella se levantó. Le puso una mano en el hombro, y como no se giraba, fue ella la que se puso enfrente de él. Y vio como, aunque su voz sonaba firme, lágrimas silenciosas caían por su mejilla. Se acercó a él y le cogió de las manos, y mientras le miraba fijamente a sus ojos negros, volvió a preguntar, en apenas un susurro:

-¿Por qué Severus? - Le preguntaba por qué la retenía, por qué se empeñaba en protegerla, por qué, a pesar de que ella se consideraba suficientemente mayorcita para protegerse a sí misma, no estaba realmente enfadada, por qué se le había pasado el berrinche al encontrarse a solas con él, por qué la había llevado a cortar la relación la noche anterior... Ese por qué englobaba muchas preguntas, pero todas tenían una misma respuesta.

-Por que te quiero. - Rspondió él en otro susurro. - Todo lo que he hecho es porque te quiero.

Hermione lo sabía. Algo dentro de su cabeza se había negado a reconocer que no fuera así y ahora esa parte de su cabeza se alzaba victoriosa. Él era lo más importante del mundo para ella. Aún mucho más , él era su mundo. Y el saber que aún la quería, la felicidad de saber que aún era la dueña de su corazón le hizo olvidar todo lo que se habían dicho la noche anterior. Así que no pensó, solo lo hizo, se puso de puntillas para estar igualada a él y, sin soltarle de las manos, le dio un beso suave en los labios. Severus no se movió, no reaccionó, debido a que no se esperaba que ella le pudiese perdonar y no le hiciese más preguntas. Pero ella se pensó que no la correspondía y se apartó. Fue entonces cuando el profesor de pociones reaccionó. La soltó de las manos, la abrazó muy fuerte y dejó que ella le abrazase por la cintura y apoyase su cabeza en el hombro de él.

Al cabo de un rato, ella se soltó de su abrazo, lo besó en los labios y lo miró muy fijamente.

-Creo que me debes un montón de explicaciones. -Le dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño.

Snape sonrió, esa era la Hermione que conocía. Así que la dirigió al sofá y se sentó con ella, abrazándola. Pero la sonrisa no duró mucho en su cara. A él siempre le había costado mucho expresar sus sentimientos, y por si eso fuera poco, se sentía como un estúpido recordando las razones que le habían llevado a hacer eso.

- Te quiero. Pero sentía que no era los suficientemente bueno para ti. Sé metió en mi cabeza que era demasiado viejo y aburrido para ti y eso se confirmó cuando Lucas apareció en nuestras vidas. Lo veía perfecto para ti, entonces pensé que tú serías más feliz con él.

-Eres un idiota, Severus. - Ella no sonreía, más bien se la veía furiosa. -¿Cómo pudiste pensar que la edad me importaba o que tú eras aburrido? ¿Cómo pudiste decidir por mí?

-Sólo quería lo mejor para ti. Ahora suena estúpido, pero ayer sonaba tan bien... pensé que ya que pasabais tanto tiempo juntos... a lo mejor...

- ¿No lo entiendes? Él vino y me empezó a hablar de los muggles y de todas sus cosas y yo vi una manera de recordar mi pasado. De algún modo era como volver a estar con mis padres, de revivir toda mi infancia con objetos y expresiones que me recordaban a ellos. Era algo que ni tú, ni Draco, ni Harry, Ginny o cualquier Weasley podría entender. Pero eso no hace que Lucas fuese bueno para mí. Lo mejor para mí, lo único bueno en realidad, eres tú.

Él la besó y tan solo se separó de ella para mirarla y perderse en sus ojos. -Entonces, ¿me perdonas? ¿quieres volver a ser la persona que da sentido a mi vida? ¿volverás conmigo?

- Mi corazón nunca se ha separado de ti. Por supuesto que volveremos, te quiero, Severus. -Ella le besó suavemente y sonrió. - Pero como se te vuelva a ocurrir tomar una decisión como esa sin consultármelo, te aplicaré, una por una, todas las maldiciones imperdonables.

Snape rió y la besó en la frente. - No tendrás que hacerlo, lo prometo. Creo que este día separado de ti ha sido el peor de mi vida.

En ese momento una carta entró por debajo de la puerta. Era de la directora y tenía un hechizo rastreador para que, en caso de que el destinatario no estuviese en su cuarto, lo buscase por todo el castillo con fin de que la nota le llegase.

"_Hermione, te necesito urgentemente en mi despacho. Por favor, ven sola, es una cuestión privada y no me gustaría que todo el castillo esté al tanto. Minerva McGonagall"_

-¿Qué crees que querrá? - Preguntó Severus extrañado.

- Debería ir a comprobarlo

- Ni se te ocurra, no vas a salir sola.

-Pero Severus, es la directora. Y creo que es importante. Quizás ha descubierto algo sobre Lucas y quiere avisarme antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Voy a ir.

- Dejame acompañarte al menos. - Pidió él.

- Me ha pedido que vaya sola. Además, deberías quedarte para esperar a Draco. En serio, Severus, Lucas no es mala persona, no me va a hacer nada.

Se besaron y ella cruzó la puerta. En ese momento Draco apareció por la chimenea de Snape y vio la cabeza de Hermione alejarse por la puerta.

-Severus...

- La ha llamado la directora, quería que fuese sola. -Le cortó él.

En ese momento se oyó un grito al final del pasillo, donde se suponía que habría llegado Hermione. Draco y Snape miraron por la puerta, pero no vieron nada. Ni siquiera a ella. Se miraron el uno al otro.

- ¡Corre!– Dijo Snape mientras salía disparado y Draco le seguía.

.

.

.

_Parece que el amor lo puede todo, y que ella le perdona, porque le quiere. Además, su relación con Lucas es sobretodo por lo mucho que hablar con él le recuerda a sus padres._


	25. El secuestro I

_Les dejo un capítulo de lo más movidito, por fin empezaremos a ver la verdadera naturaleza de Lucas y a comprender algunas cosas más. Espero que les guste. :)_

.

.

.

Draco y Snape llegaron al final del corredor, pero allí no había nadie. Se apresuraron en llegar al despacho del profesor de estudios muggles, pero allí tampoco había nadie, tan solo se encontraron con un ligero olor a pólvora que indicaba que la chimenea había sido recientemente usada para viajar por la red de polvos Flu. Así que Snape decidió que era hora de pedir ayuda. Fueron al despacho de la directora, donde le pidieron que mandara una nota por la red Flu a los Potter. Una vez que estuvieron los cinco (Harry, Ginny, Minerva, Dracoy Severus), estos últimos hicieron un resumen de lo que había pasado.

- ...entonces, tras escuchar la llamada y hablar con mi padre, Severus y yo se lo contamos a Hermione. Entonces ella mencionó el nombre de un niño, Max Hellowe, y yo fui a mi casa a comprobar unos papeles. Max es hijo de alguien que ayudó a dar caza a muchos mortífagos. Pensé que quizás no era a Hermione a quién buscaba, sino al niño, así que volví cuanto antes y escuché su grito en el pasillo. Y hemos ido al despacho de Higgins, pero se acababa de ir por la red Flu. - Contaba Draco.

- He preguntado a los prefectos mientras volvíamos, y nadie sabe nada de Max tampoco. Creemos que los tienen a los dos. - Dijo Snape.

- Creo que lo mejor será que nos dividamos y los busquemos en los sitios donde es más probable que Max los llevase. Si alguien encuentra donde está Hermione, que lance un patronus. - Propuso Harry.

-Esto... yo no sé lanzar uno. - Draco se sintió un poco azorado.

- Tienes que pensar en el recuerdo más alegre que tengas mientras dices: "¡Expecto patronum!" - Le dijo Ginny.

-Yo iré a su casa. Minerva, en el expediente tienes la dirección, ¿verdad? - Preguntó Snape.

- Sí, me suena que estaba por aquí. - Dijo ella mientras buscaba y le tendía un papel. - Ahí la tienes. Yo me quedaré en el castillo vigilando por si vuelve. Bloquearé todas las redes Flu, de manera que si alguien quiere entrar al castillo tendrá que pasar por mi despacho.

- Ginny y yo iremos al Ministerio. Nos conocen allí, no creo que tengamos problema en husmear un poco. Y como su padre es un alto cargo, quizás esté escondido en alguno de los despachos. - Harry se dirigió junto con su esposa a la chimenea.

- Está bien. Yo iré a casa de Hermione, en Londres. -Dijo Draco. - Si ella ha conseguido huir, seguramente esté allí.

Así, cada uno salió en una dirección por la chimenea de la directora McGonagall. Ella se quedó en el colegio y se dispuso a cerrar una por una las chimeneas y las vías de entrada. También avisó a todos los profesores y prefectos por si veían a Lucas, a Max o Hermione para que la avisasen.

Mientras, en el Ministerio, Harry explicaba a los guardias que estaba allí porque se había olvidado unos papeles en su oficina, y su mujer iba con él para ayudarle y que tardase menos en encontrarlos. Subieron por el ascensor, pero cuando llegaron a la zona que comprendían el despacho y las salas de trabajo de Lucas Joe Higgins, las encontraron vacías. Aun así, quisieron mirar por si encontraban algo de interés. La puesta tenía un encantamiento muy complejo, pero no resultó difícil de abrir para Harry. Así que entraron y se pusieron a husmear entre los documentos, los cajones y los compartimentos secretos que Ginny encontró. Habían pasado un rato buscando cuando encontraron un papel muy interesante. Era la lista de ex-mortífagos que habían traicionado a los suyos y gente que habían pasado información al ministerio durante la guerra mágica, entre los que se hallaban Marcus Hellowe (el que supondrían que era el padre de Max) o Augustus Zach Scrovinder, el padre de la profesora de estudios muggles. Este último estaba tachado, como si ya no formase parte de esa lista o, según pensó Harry, porque ya había pagado su deuda viendo a su hija apunto de morir. Estaban empezando a pensar que todo era demasiado sospechoso cuando vieron un patronus de una cierva esperándoles en la puerta.

-¡Snape! – Dijo Harry. Y ambos fueron del Ministerio a su casa (para no dejar pistas por la red Flu) y desde allí a la casa de Lucas. Pero tenían que salir por el mismo sitio por el que habían venido o los guardias sospecharían. Así que rápidamente recogieron el despacho del padre de Lucas, bajaron al hall y se despidieron de los guardias.

Severus había llegado a la casa de Lucas Higgins, pero enseguida se había dado cuenta de que hacía semanas que allí no había estado nadie. Era una casa moderna, típica de alguien de su edad, muy normalita. No demasiado grande, no demasiado bonita, no demasiado ordenada. Sobre una mesa en la cocina se encontró varias botellas de hidromiel, veneno y algunos ingredientes que Severus reconoció. No se habría pasado todos estos años siendo profesor de pociones sino pudiese reconocer los ingredientes necesarios para una poción de confianza. Así que eso era lo que seguramente había usado con Hermione, y a saber si no también con el pequeño Max y con la directora. Y por las botellas de veneno y el hidromiel, estaba claro que también había sido él quien había envenenado a la profesora Jane Scrovinder. Lo que escapaba de su comprensión era lo fácil que había sido todo. Llegar a su casa y encontrarselo todo tan bien dispuesto, tan bien colocado para que el lo viese... estaba claro que el muchacho no tenía muchas luces si pensaba que nunca lo descubrirían. ¿Pero si no era lo suficientemente inteligente para eliminar todas las pruebas del crimen, como es que había planeado uno? Estaba claro que el chico había tenido ayuda... Estaba terminando de examinar el veneno cuando vio un patronus de una cierva. Se quedó atónito pensando que era un sueño. Por poco no se desmaya.

-¡Lily! - pensó. - Pero no puede ser. Lleva casi 20 años muerta. La única persona que conozco con ese patronus soy yo, porque cambió por mi amor por Lily... ¡Hermione! - exclamó en voz alta. - es ella, lo ha cambiado por mí.

Severus no supo que hacer. No sabía lo que le quería decir el patronus, dónde estaba Hermione. Pensó que era poco probable que estuviese con Harry o Ginny, porque ellos habrían mandado sus patronus, al igual que Minerva. Sólo le quedaba la opción de que ella estuviese refugiada en algún sitio, o bien de que Draco la hubiese ayudado pero no pudiese mandar un patronus. Decidió decantarse por esta última opción, más que nada porque no se le ocurría otro sitio donde ella pudiese estar, y no perdía nada por intentarlo.

Draco Malfoy entró en la casa de Hermione. Al principio parecía vacía. Todo estaba cerrado, apagado y oscuro, pero según subía silenciosamente las escaleras pudo oír unos llantos. También escuchó una voz hombre: "Vaya, Hermione... parece que uno de tus amigos ha venido a hacernos una visita". Draco iba a ser descubierto, tenía que avisar a los demás.

-¡Expecto patronum! - susurró. Pero solo salió un hilito azul de su varita. - ¡Joder! Expecto patronum. - Nada. No era capaz. - ¡Joder, joder, joder! ¿Y ahora qué?

-Draco Malfoy, ¿quieres dejar de intentar lanzar patronus y subir? - Se oyó la voz de Lucas desde la que había sido la habitación de Hermione. Pero no terminaba de ser la voz de Lucas. Esta tenía un tono amargo, desquiciado, que nunca le había oído antes.

Draco subió, y abrió la puerta. Se encontró con Max tumbado en el suelo. Parecía que respiraba y eso tranquilizo un poco a Draco. En la otra esquina de la habitación, pegada contra la pared se hallaba Hermione, al borde del colapso de tanto llorar. Su varita estaba encima de la mesa, y Draco se preguntó por qué no la cogía, puesto que Lucas, que se hallaba en el medio de la habitación, ahora le daba la espalda para mirarle a él.

- No va a coger su varita. Sabe que podría pararla antes de que lo hiciese. - Draco se quedó asombrado, parecía que podía leerle el pensamiento. Intentó subir sus barreras mentales, pero la intrusión era muy fuerte. - No intentes resistirte Malfoy, puedo leerte el pensamiento. Aunque lo que realmente me ha alertado de tu presencia aquí es ese olor... ¿Cómo permites que un hombre tan elegante como tú huela tanto a tabaco? - Lucas se iba acercando a Draco, hasta que estuvieron frente a frente, tan cerca que el rubio pudo sentir el aliento de Higgins cuando este le habló:

- Tienes un problema muy serio, Draco Malfoy. Ahora mismo estas sólo, no puedes salvar a tu amiga. No puedes hacer nada por ella, ni por el crío. Pero puedes salvar tu vida. Únete a mí, destruyamos a todos los traidores. Tú ya traicionaste al Señor Oscuro en una ocasión, pero veo potencial en ti. Eres de esas personas que traicionarían hasta a su madre por poder. Traciónala a ella, traiciona a Hermione, únete a mí...

Estas palabras enfurecieron a Draco. Tanto, que por un momento no fue consciente de sus actos, no pensó. Y quizás por eso Lucas Higgins no pudo prever el puñetazo que aterrizó sobre su mandíbula y le hizo tambalearse hasta caer al suelo desconcertado. Esos segundos fueron aprovechados por Hermione, que corrió hacia su varita y lanzó un patronum con forma de cierva. Draco la miró desconcertado.

- Coge a Max. Corre.

- No te pienso dejar sola, Hermione.

- Severus vendrá. - Lucas empezaba a despertarse. Si los alcanzaba ninguno de los tres tendría ninguna oportunidad. Draco la miró horrorizado, pero se acercó a Max y lo cogió en brazos. Como había supuesto, el niño estaba inconsciente. - ¡Corre Draco, corre!

- Lo siento – Murmuró mientras salía disparado escaleras abajo, Oyó que Lucas se levató y salió corriendo detrás de él, pero por suerte alcanzó la chimenea antes de que él terminase de bajar las escaleras.

- Corre Draco, por favor, date prisa. - Murmuró Hermione antes de caer en un estado de semi-inconsciencia.

.

.

.

_Menudo pieza este Lucas, ¿eh? Y pobre Hermione, tiene que sacrificarse por Max. Ella manda a Draco que se vaya por una razón (que descubriremos más adelante) y es por esa razón por la que no quiere que se quede y puedan luchar los dos. Además, le pide a él que se vaya porque ella no tiene fuerzas para correr en ese momento y sabe que no podrá cargar con Max y llegar hasta la chimenea antes de que Lucas les alcance. _


	26. El secuestro II

Cuando Hermione despertó, apenas unos segundos después de ese pequeño desmayo, se encontró a Lucas mirándola fijamente.

- Parece que tu amigo ha escapado. Pero no nos preocupemos, me ocuparé de ellos más tarde. Ahora centrémonos en ti. - Lucas se acercó a ella con una sonrisa despiadada y le empezó a secar las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, mientras la hablaba en un tono dulce y suave. - No llores Hermione. Según dices tu querido Severus vendrá pronto a rescatarte, ¿no es así? La verdad, yo esperaba que fuese él quien viniese primero. Todo el mundo hablando de su valentía al enfrentarse a Lord Voldemort... ¡Es mentira! - La cara de Lucas cambió a un gesto de locura y comenzó a chillar. - ¡ES MENTIRA! ¡ES UN COBARDE! Traicionó a los suyos, a la gente que le aceptaba... Oh no querida, no vas a hacer eso – Lucas se tranquilizó y su voz volvió a ser como antes, mientras le arrancaba la varita de la mano y la tiraba a un lado.- Eres una chica muy traviesa, ¿verdad? Y muy guapa. Es una lástima que solo ese imbécil de Snape pueda disfrutar de tu cuerpo. - Se acercó más a ella y empezó a rozar la piel de su cuello con los labios, mientras iba subiendo hasta los labios de ella, que apenas tenía fuerzas para apartarse. - Sí, creo que podríamos hacerlo mientras viene tu querido novio. ¿Qué te parece?

- ¡Déjala en paz, bastardo! - Snape había llegado y se encontraba en la puerta. Levantó su varita y apuntó a Lucas. - ¡Petrificus Totalus!

Algo raro pasó. El hechizo no impactó en Lucas, sino que chocó contra algo y rebotó, dando a Severus de lleno, que cayó al suelo de rodillas y quedó completamente inmovilizado.

- Severus, que placer tenerte aquí. No te había oído entrar. - Lucas se refería a que no le había podido leer la mente, porque Snape había sido y seguía siendo uno de los mejores oclumantes del mundo. - Veo que ya has visto mi barrera. Después de que el estúpido de Malfoy se llevase al crío, no creerías que sería tan tonto como para dejarte pasar a ti también. Es una suerte que hayas usado ese hechizo, – añadió – así podrás disfrutar de la escena...

Mientras hablaba, Hermione, al borde de sus fuerzas, había conseguido llegar hasta la varita, y ahora le apuntaba.

-Hermione, ni lo intentes. Podría leerte la mente y saber que hechizo vas a usar. Estas débil. Podría repelerlo y desarmarte en un segundo. En serio, para que molestarse. - Lucas la miró y habló con voz burlona.

- Hermione, no conoce todos los hechizos... - La voz de Snape resonó en la mente de Hermione con claridad, retumbando en su cabeza.

- ¡Calla! - Gritó Lucas sin darse la vuelta para mirar a Snape. - Que no pueda leerte la mente a ti no significa que no pueda leer lo que suena dentro de la de ella. Y sí, conozco todos los hechizos que esa mocosa sangre-sucia pueda lanzarme.

Eso de sangre-sucia le dolió a Hermione. No porque no se lo esperase, pero le recordaba tanto a sus padres...

- Hermione, todos los hechizos... hay uno que no... - La voz de Snape volvió a resonar, ahora algo más tenue. Se estaba quedando sin fuerzas. Entrar en la mente de alguien y mandarle un mensaje requería muchas energías, y más estando bajo el hechizo de petrificus totalus.

-¡Calla! - Repitió Lucas con la voz más aguda. - O ella sufrirá mucho más.

Hermione sabía el hechizo al que Severus se refería. Pero no podía hacerlo. Se sentía sin fuerzas, como adormecida. No podía hacerlo...

- ¡Te quiero! - La voz de severus sonó fuerte en su cabeza antes de desvanecerse. En ese momento el mago se desmayó por el esfuerzo. Cerró los ojos y calló a plomo sobre el suelo, eso sí, manteniendo la postura que tenía mientras estaba petrificado y haciendo un ruido sordo.

Lucas se giró para ver que había pasado, pues eso no se lo esperaba, y ese fue el momento que aprovechó Hermione. El único hechizo que ella sabía que Lucas no conocería. Se lo había enseñado Harry, pero su creador era otro. Quizás no había sido inventado con fines agradables, pero por una vez, este hechizo de artes oscuras iba a servir para el bien...

- ¡Sectumsempra! - Gritó Hermione. Y se desmayó por completo.

Así, ella no pudo ver como aparecían cortes en la piel de Lucas, y este caía al suelo, formando un charco de sangre cada vez más grande. Al ser desarmado y herido, la barrera que había creado entorno a Hermione y a él se rompió, formando un haz de luz multicolor durante unos segundos. Cuando la luz se apagó, Severus, que estaba tendido en el suelo se encontró con que se podía mover y había recuperado sus fuerzas. Al haber caído la barrera, como esta había sido la que le había lanzado el hechizo, el volvía a ser libre. Así que se levantó y corrió hacia Hermione. La abrazó, y cuando vio que se encontraba bien miró a Lucas. Estaba completamente blanco y tenía mucha sangre alrededor. Si no había muerto ya había sido porque Hermione tenía poca fuerza cuando lanzó el hechizo.

Severus se levantó y se puso a cantar con voz grave, algo como un canto celestial. Era el contrahechizo del Sectumsempra. Quizás Lucas fuese un sádico y un asesino, pero él no lo era. Hermione no le perdonaría si le dejaba morir. Poco a poco fue sanando. Apenas había terminado oyó pasos apresurados por la escalera y vió a Harry y a Draco entrar por la puerta.

-¡Tenemos que llevarla a Hogwarts, Snape! El muy cabrón los ha envenenado. - Dijo Draco refiriéndose a Max y a Hermione. Parecía ser que Draco había conseguido llegar a Hogwarts con Max y que en el hospital habían descubierto que el niño había sido envenenado. Si Draco se hubiera quedado con Hermione unos minutos más, muy probablemente el pequeño no habría sobrevivido. - ¡Vamos, corre!

Entre los tres levantaron a Hermione y a Lucas y los llevaron a Hogwarts. Primero los sanarían, luego dejarían que la justicia se encargase de él.

.

.

.

_Bueno, pues aquí les dejo la resolución de todo el conflicto y el final de la acción. Lucas es un ser repugnante. Ha sido verdaderamente asqueroso escribir el párrafo del principio, pero quería mostrar como era en realidad. También quería que fuese Hermione quien lanzase el hechizo. Ya está bien de lo típico de chico salva a chica. Esta chica es de armas tomar y puede salvarse ella sola, él la ayuda, pero nada más. _

_Por otra parte, aquí otra prueba de que severus ha cambiado y ya no es un mortífago que quiere hacer el mal. Si lo fuera no se habría molestado en salvarle la vida a alguien tan asqueroso como Lucas._

_Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado con el capítulo, aunque ha sido algo corto. Sé que aún quedan cosas por resolver, pero entre Harry y Draco lo explicarán todo muy pronto._

_Por cierto, me preguntaban en el capítulo anterior que por qué era Hermione quien cambiaba su patronus y No Snape, que seguía manteniendo el de Lily. Hay varias razones: la primera es porque él ya había cambiado el suyo una vez, porque no se repitiese la historia. La segunda es porque, aunque ya no la ame de la misma manera, es imposible que un amor que has sentido durante casi 30 años se desvanezca de buenas a primeras, Lily siempre tendrá ese "algo" ahí. Y la tercera es porque, sinceramente, quedaba mucho mejor a la historia que Harry y Ginny se confundieran y fueran donde estaba Snape, de manera que no pudiesen llegar a tiempo y tuviese que ser Hermione quien detuviese a Lucas, jajaja._

_El próximo es el capítulo donde se explica todo lo concerniente a Lucas Higgins y aviso que hay alguna sorpresa, por lo menos para Severus. Lo subiré pronto. :)_


	27. Quién es Marcus Hellowe

_Bueno, pues aquí les dejo el porqué de todo lo que ha sucedido. He resucitado y borrado parte del pasado de uno de los personajes a fin de meterle en la historia, espero que no les importe. Disfruten del capítulo y gracias por sus comentarios :)_

.

.

.

Snape se resistía a dejar sola a Hermione en el hospital. Ya la habían estabilizado y también se le había extraído el veneno, ahora dormía tranquilamente mientras se recuperaba. En la cama de la derecha estaba Max. Como jefe de la casa donde se encontraba el chico, era él quien debía vigilarle y asegurarse de que no volviese a estar en peligro, por eso había pedido que le pusieran en una cama cercana a la de Hermione, para poder estar con los dos. La directora había llamado al padre del chico, pero no podría venir hasta el día siguiente, así que esa noche le correspondía a Severus ese papel.

Estaba apunto de amanecer y se encontraban solos en la enfermería de Hogwarts. La profesora Jane Scrovinder había sido trasladada al hospital debido a que su dosis de veneno era más fuerte y había pasado más tiempo inconsciente hasta que la encontraron. Lucas también había sido dirigido al hospital, donde le esperaban, por aviso de McGonagall, una patrulla de seguridad de las fuerzas mágicas, con intención de interrogarle. El resto de personas involucradas (Harry, Ginny, Draco y Minerva) se encontraban en el despacho de la directora, esperándole a él, para esclarecer los hechos. Aún no sabía que iba a decir, pero se hacía tarde, así que se levantó y llamó a una de las enfermeras para que se ocupara de Max y Hermione mientras él se iba a la reunión.

Cuando llegó todos estaban sentados, esperándole. Nadie hablaba, ni siquiera se miraban entre ellos. Unos miraban al suelo, otros al techo… no parecían estar en la misma sala. Cuando llegó, todos parecieron salir de su trance.

-Ahora que estamos todos. – Comenzó Minerva. – Podéis empezar a explicarme porque tengo a un alumno y dos profesores en la enfermería, uno de ellos acusado de secuestrar y envenenar a los demás. Desde el principio. – Añadió.

Al principio nadie dijo nada. Harry y Ginny no sabían muy bien lo que había pasado. Snape no quería hablar, o en algún momento tendría que reconocer su relación con Hermione. Así que fue Draco quien empezó:

-Esta mañana estaba en una cafetería de Londres cuando vi a Hermione con Lucas allí. No fue casualidad, era un sitio que nos gusta mucho a los dos y al que solemos ir a menudo. Yo la vi, pero ella no me vio. Yo no estaba teniendo un buen día así que no me acerqué a saludarla. Pero cuando me fui escuché que Lucas hablaba con alguien y le decía que "sería capaz de hacerlo, aunque creía que esta noche sería pronto". Luego volví a casa y lo comenté con mi padre y con Snape que estaba allí. Mi padre me dijo que había un alto cargo de los servicios secretos del Ministerio que se llamaba igual que él y que había estado de parte de Voldemort.

Por la noche fuimos Snape y yo a hablar con Hermione y descubrimos que Lucas Joe Higgins sí es el padre del profesor y que ahora se encarga de asignar los profesores por el Ministerio. No sé como pero salió en la conversación el nombre de Max Hellowe, así que fui a mi casa a traerle a Hermione los papeles que demostraban que Lucas era mala persona y que quería hacer daño a Max, porque su padre se había cambiado de bando antes de la guerra y había proporcionado mucha información al Ministerio. Y era el padre de Lucas quien administraba esa información, porque por aquel entonces formaba parte del servicio secreto. Por esa razón toda la información proporcionada por Marcus Hellowe no fue usada en contra de los mortífagos, pudiendo haber detenido a unos cuantos más antes del resurgimiento del Señor Oscuro. Y ahora, cuando ha acabado la guerra, los Higgins se han propuesto vengarse.

-¿De dónde sacaste toda esa información, Draco? ¿Y qué contenían los papeles que demostraban eso? ¿Cómo los conseguiste? – Minerva quería saberlo todo, puesto que más tarde tendría que presentar un informe de lo ocurrido en el Ministerio y ella era la máxima responsable.

-Los papeles eran el historial clínico de Marcus Hellowe. Tras la primera caída de Voldemort él entró en Azkaban. Pasó unos diez años allí, y luego le ofreció un trato al Ministerio. Toda la información que poseía a cambio de la libertad y de protección para él y para su mujer en caso de que la necesitasen. Cuando se enteraron, los mortífagos que no habían entrado en prisión pero que seguían de parte del Señor Tenebroso, entre ellos mi padre, – dijo esto último con tristeza– le amenazaron de muerte. Esto lo sé porque hace muchos años oí a mi padre contárselo a mi madre. El caso es que, después de esas amenazas, Marcus se sometió a una operación de cirugía estética y desapareció del mapa. El Ministerio no le necesitaba más, supongo. Mi trabajo consiste en revisar expedientes, y hace unos meses topé con el suyo dentro de una caja con otros quinientos expedientes más que tengo en casa. El resto fue atar cabos. Probablemente Higgins estuviera detrás de las amenazas a Hellowe hace diez años y ahora haya usado a su hijo para llevar a cabo sus planes.

- No podemos afirmar que Lucas Joe Higgins esté metido en el asunto, eso ya es suponer demasiado. - Dijo McGonagall.

- Pero todo encaja... -Draco defendía su teoría.

- En realidad sí que podemos. -Harry le tendió a la directora la lista de nombres que habían encontrado en el despacho del hombre.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Augustus Scrovinder? Es el padre de Jane, ¿no es cierto? Él no es mortífago.

- Trabaja en el Ministerio, en Asuntos Muggles, con mi padre. Fue uno de los que condenaron abiertamente la política de Lord Voldemort respecto a la supremacía. Creemos que le tacharon de la hija porque en cierta manera se han vengado. Su hija está muy grave. - Intervino Ginny.

- Fue Lucas quien la envenenó. Cuando fui a su casa vi el veneno y más botellas de hidromiel. Creo que pretendía envenenar a más gente de la lista de la misma manera. - Apuntó Severus. - También encontré restos de lo que podía haber usado para una poción simple de confianza. Seguramente la usara en el colegio.

- ¿Si la usó aquí, como es que tú no caíste bajo sus efectos? - Preguntó Harry.

- Sí que caí, más de lo que os podéis imaginar. - Dijo muy serio, pensando en como había pensado que él podría ser mejor para Hermione. Después dio media vuelta y salió de la sala. Ya se había dicho todo.

Tras la salida de Snape todos se quedaron desconcertados, callados, mirándose los unos a los otros durante un rato. Al final, Minerva despidió a los Potter, que volvieron a su casa; ya había amanecido y ellos no habían dormido en toda la noche. Cuando se habían ido miró a Draco:

- Pensé que el encontrar a una mujer que le soportase mejoraría algo el carácter de Severus. Pero últimamente parece más serio y agrio que de costumbre.

Draco se quedó de piedra, pero luego sonrió. McGonagall no era tonta, por supuesto se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba. - Lo de Lucas le ha afectado más que a ninguno, supongo.

La directora miró de reojo la lista y vio que el nombre de Snape estaba el primero. - Quizás deberías ir a hablar con él, Draco.

El muchacho se despidió de su ex-profesora y salió del despacho. Cuando había bajado las escaleras una mano le agarró y le atrajo hacia una esquina más oscura. El rubio ni se inmutó.

- Precisamente ahora iba a verte. -Dijo con sorna.

-Draco, me pasé casi veinte años trabajando con los mortífagos, de una manera o de otra. Y jamás había oído nadie que se llamase así. Tampoco me suena su historia. Si hubiésemos tenido un desertor así Lord Voldemort lo hubiese mencionado, ¿no crees?

- Él pensaba que estaba muerto. Quienes lo amenazaron también lo pensaba, fue un milagro que sobreviviera a eso. Además, quitando algunas personas, el Ministerio también ignoraba que estuviese vivo. El propio Higgins debió de haberse enterado hace poco, ¿no crees?

- Draco... - Snape empezaba a enfadarse. Quizás por el desconocimiento, quizás por el sueño. - ¿Quién es en realidad Marcus Hellowe? - Casi gritó.

Draco no pudo sostenerle la mirada. - Mulciber. -Dijo.

Snape no dijo nada. Solo dio media vuelta y se fue.


	28. La sala de los héroes

Severus habría dormido tres horas como mucho, no podía concentrarse en ello. Así que se vistió y, después de pensarlo mucho, fue a hablar con Filch para que cuando llegase el señor Hellowe le diese una nota. Por el camino se encontró con dos prefectos de Slytherin, que le informaron, muy preocupados, de que Max Hellowe no había aparecido en toda la noche.

-Lo sé, ya está todo solucionado. - Los chicos se dieron la vuelta para irse cuando oyeron que su profesor murmuraba algo así como un "gracias". Se quedaron atónitos. Jamás le habían oído dar las gracias por algo así, debía de pasarle algo.

Sabía que no pasaban mucho de las nueve de la mañana, así que exceptuando algunos alumnos madrugadores, no habría muchos alumnos en el castillo, menos aún siendo domingo, estarían todos en el comedor o en sus salas comunes. Aún así había escogido un lugar poco frecuentado: la sala de los caídos. Un lugar en las mazmorras del castillo donde se colgaron los retratos y fotografías de todos los que habían perecido en la batalla de Hogwarts o en el intento de derrotar a Lord Voldemort. La mayoría de los alumnos sentían demasiada pena o demasiado miedo para bajar allí, por eso sabía que era un lugar tranquilo para quedar con Mulciber. Pero esa no era la única razón de que lo hubiese elegido. También podía haberle llevado a su despacho o a su habitación. No, la verdadera razón de que lo llevase allí es que quería probarle. Al principio pensó en avisar también a Lucius, pero luego pensó que, con lo que Draco había contado, quizás estos dos no hubiesen acabado en muy buenos términos.

Mientras esperaba que su antiguo compañero llegase y viese a su hijo, se entretuvo mirando los retratos. Paseaba lentamente, sin pensar en nada, con las manos a la espalda, sin mirar nada particular en ninguno de los cuadros, hasta que llegó a algunos cuya cara conocía demasiado bien. Ahí estaban James y Lily Potter, Sirius, Remus y Nymphadora Tonks. Miró con desprecio a James y a Sirius, él no era una persona que olvidase fácilmente, y no por el hecho de que fueran mártires de la guerra iba a olvidar como lo trataron durante toda su adolescencia. Quizás hubiesen hecho un gran bien al mundo (lo cual dudaba), pero a nivel personal le habían tratado como una mierda, y eso no lo iban a borrar un par de buenas acciones. Luego miró a Lily. Intentó recordarla como había sido, siempre alegre y cariñosa, pero se dio cuenta de que muchos de los recuerdos que tenía eran idealizados. No había sido mala persona, pero tampoco estaba a la altura de lo que Severus la había adorado.

En eso pensaba cuando vio a Mulciber entrar a la sala. No se parecía físicamente al chico que había conocido, pero no cabía duda de que era él. Los mismos ojos azul hielo inexpresivos, la misma sonrisa de superioridad, la misma manera de andar, con paso suave y distinguido. Era de esas personas que nadie podía ignorar. Cuando Severus le conoció era un niño regordete, moreno y extremadamente pálido; los años habían pasado pero, hasta el momento en el que Snape le perdió la pista en Azkaban, había seguido siendo así. Ahora era calvo, sin barba, y muy esbelto. La operación le había realzado los pómulos y había conseguido que su nariz ya no pareciese una patata. Aunque tenía cuarenta, como Severus, apenas aparentaba los treinta. Era realmente guapo ahora, y Snape lo notó y lo demostró como lo hacía siempre: con su habitual cara inexpresiva.

Marcus le dio la mano y le sonrió. Severus la apretó, pero no le devolvió la sonrisa. Había algo que no le gustaba, no podía confiar realmente en él. Se preguntó si siempre había sido así, y si eso era lo que Lily había tratado de decirle cuando fueron a la escuela.

- Vaya sitio más lúgubre al que me has traído, Severus. - Dijo sin perder la sonrisa.

- Uno como cualquier otro. Aquí no nos molestarán.

- La muerte de más de la mitad de toda esta gente se podría haber evitado si el Ministerio hubiera hecho uso de mi información. - Dijo mirando los cuadros de alrededor. - Claro, que esa información llegó a parar a malas manos, según tengo entendido.

No perdía la sonrisa de la cara. Severus no sabía que pensar. Había desertado, sí, pero él no era como Crabbe o Goyle. Él era astuto y taimado y no le costaría cambiar de bando si eso respondía a sus intereses. Por eso estaba allí, Severus quería probarle, quería saber si seguía siendo un mortífago.

- ¿Lamentas eso?

- ¿Que muriera toda esta gente? En realidad no. Es su problema, no el mio, el que no supiesen cuidar de la gente de su bando.

Snape alzó una ceja. - Pensé que tú también formabas parte de ese bando.

- No te confundas. Solo intercambiamos intereses. ¿No pensarías que que me quedaría en Azkaban toda la vida? - Severus no dijo nada, pero su amigo le conocía. - Es una razón tan buena como cualquier otra. Es más, es mejor razón que la venganza romántica de una niñata repelente que jamás te consideró a su altura.

Severus ignoró el comentario. - Pensé que celebrabas la muerte del Señor Oscuro.

- Por supuesto que lo hago. De él y de todos los imbéciles que trataron de matarme. Desde luego no tenía el carácter para ser un señor tenebroso.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Digo que hemos quedado los mejores, los más inteligentes. Los que hemos sido capaces de engañar al Ministerio. Piensa lo que podríamos hacer. ¿Quién iba a sospechar de nosotros? Avery, tú y yo. Como en los viejos tiempos. En unos diez años podríamos tener todo un ejército de mortífagos a nuestras órdenes. Incluso podríamos volver a reclutar al estúpido ese de Malfoy. Sé que ahora os lleváis bien, y necesitaremos financiación. - Mulciber sonaba muy extraño, como si de verdad se lo creyese. Severus pensó que estaba loco. Y se lo dijo.

- ¿Tú estás loco? Yo me cambié de bando. Lo último que quiero es otra guerra, ahora por fin he empezado a vivir mi vida. ¡Joder, Marcus! Piensa en tu hijo.

- En él pienso. Todo lo hago por él. Desde que nos separamos, mi mujer se empeña en traerle a este colegio, rodeado de sangre-sucias. Y el niño no siente ninguna inclinación por las artes oscuras. ¡Si por lo que sé estuvo apunto de entrar en Hufflepuff! No puedo dejar que mi hijo se mezcle con gente así. Mira lo que te hizo a ti esa puta de Lily Evans. ¿Crees que voy a permitir que a él le hagan lo mismo? Estás...

Severus le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula. Ya estaba harto de sus tonterías. No iba a consentir otro idiota con ansias de poder intentando amargarle la vida. Ahora le tocaba ser feliz con Hermione, no quería más guerras, más espías ni más nada. Cuando se recuperó del impacto, Mulciber sacó su varita y atacó a Snape, pero este, que había sido prevenido y ya estaba en posición de duelo, rechazó el ataque. Se batieron durante un par de minutos, pero Severus estaba más en forma que Marcus, así que no le costó desarmarle.

- Vete Marcus.

-Si me delatas me encerrarán en Azkaban y el resto de mortífagos me matará. Hazlo por los viejos tiempos, Severus. Sabes que no es verdad, que nunca haría un ejército oscuro. Tu siempre fuiste mi mejor amigo... - El tono de Mulciber era de terror absoluto. Severus se preguntó como podía ser tan rastrero.

- Mejor tú que no más gente inocente. Y ahora fuera de aquí.

Mulciber salió corriendo de la sala y Severus se sintió mucho más viejo y cansado de repente. Se giró hacia el cuadro de Lily.

- Al final vas a tener razón. -Dijo con una sonrisa triste. Luego se acercó al cuadro de Remus Lupin. Recordó como, cuando volvió como profesor de DCAO, este quiso ser su amigo y le pidió perdón por todos los años de acosos y burlas. Y también recordó como él había comentado lo de su licantropía para que fuese despedido en el acto. - Lo siento Remus. Tú eras buena persona, tenía que haberte perdonado y no supe verlo. Todo por una mierda de Orden de Merlín que no me merecía.* Tú fuiste justo y sincero y yo solo te jodí la vida por rencor. Te merecías ese puesto más que yo, quizás así hubieses estado más entrenado y no hubieses muerto...

- No digas eso. No fue tu culpa y quien sabe si hubiera podido evitar su muerte.

Snape se volvió y vio a Hermione, aún en camisón y sin peinar. Toda la amargura de su cuerpo se desvaneció y su cara adoptó una expresión dulce.

-¡Hermione, mi amor! ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama? ¿Te encuentras bien?- La abrazó, dejando que ella posara la cabeza en su pecho y apoyara todo su peso en el cuerpo de él.

-Necesitaba verte, ya estaba cansada de estar en la cama sin hacer nada. - Respondió ella. - Severus, ¿quién era ese hombre que estaba corriendo por los pasillos con cara de haber visto un basilisco?

-Es una larga historia, te la cuento mientras desayunamos, ¿quieres?

- Vale, pero antes me tengo que cambiar. - Dijo ella. Y le besó dulcemente en los labios.

-Tengo que avisar a Minerva. Ha sido una suerte que Higgins y Mulciber se quisieran matar uno al otro, porque si se hubieran aliado, hubiéramos tenido un problema. Y no querría perderme esto por nada del mundo. -Pensó él andes de dejarse embriagar totalmente por la felicidad y apretar a Hermione aún más fuerte contra si.

.

.

.

_* Esta parte se refiere a Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban, cuando Snape dice que ha salvado a los chicos para conseguir la Orden de Merlín y Lupin lo desmiente. Al final a Snape no se la dan y como venganza, deja caer que Remus es un licántropo._

_Bueno, pues parece que Severus se rodea de buenas compañías, menudo el Mulciber este, si le dejan sale uno peor que Lord Voldemort. Menos mal que ya ha dicho que su hijo Max no es como él, porque sería una pena._

_Tenía muchas ganas de escribir la parte en la que Severus reconoce que Remus hubiera sido un buen amigo le pide perdón, es algo que tenía planeado desde que empecé el fic, porque son mis dos personajes favoritos y me hubiera gustado que se llevasen bien. En cuanto a Lily, bueno, el mismo reconoce que no estaba a la altura de lo que la quería._

_Por último, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me encanta ver que les gusta el fic y lo disfrutan tanto como yo. En cuanto a Lucas no se preocupen, que le tengo reservado un buen destino, jajaja._


	29. La pregunta

_Les dejo un capítulo corto. Es algo más flojillo, porque llevamos unos cuantos capítulos en los que pasan muchas cosas y en este realmente no pasa mucho, pero es de transición. El próximo será mejor, lo aseguro_. :)

.

.

.

- ¡Así que quieres casarte!- Draco se reía y miraba a Svereus, que cada vez se ponía más rojo en su silla. Lucius y él estaban en la biblioteca de la mansión cuando Severus había llegado, muy sofocado, diciendo que necesitaba su consejo.

-Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado de ti. - Dijo Lucius divertido. - Draco, llama a tu madre. Aquí la que sabe de bodas es ella. Y nos matará como no se entere la primera de todos los planes.

Habían pasado más de dos meses y se encontraban a finales de abril. Ahora todo estaba tranquilo. Severus lo había pensado y había decidido que, a pesar que antaño hubiera sido su amigo, debía informar sobre lo que planeaba Mulciber. Al final había sido detenido y encarcelado, pero no se había llegado a tiempo para evitar que cometiera un asesinato: el de Lucas Higgins. El joven se había fugado del hospital y estaba en busca y captura, y fue el ex-mortífago el primero que lo había encontrado. Cuando los guardias del Ministerio llegaron a su casa se lo encontraron agonizante, desangrando tras una horrible tortura. Nadie pudo hacer nada por salvar su vida. Mulciber fue detenido entre gritos de que nadie tocaría jamás a su hijo y llevado a la prisión de Azkaban, donde muchos de sus ex-compañeros le esperaban. El padre de Lucas, Lucas Joe Higgins, fue acusado de Alta Traición al Ministerio y también le llevaron a Azkaban.

Por su parte Severus y Hermione habían mejorado mucho como pareja; ahora que la directora estaba enterada fue más fácil hacérselo saber al resto del mundo y poder vivir como una pareja. Al principio todo el mundo, sobretodo los alumnos, se quedaron impresionados. Ella era una chica tan joven y alegre y el parecía tan serio y amargado... pero cuando se acostumbraron a verlos juntos algunos incluso se preguntaban como era que no lo habían visto antes, pues en realidad hacían muy buena pareja. Ellos, conscientes de los rumores y de que estaban en un colegio, eran discretos con su relación, dormían en habitaciones separadas. Eso era lo que Snape quería cambiar, quería poder vivir con ella, estar con ella todo el tiempo que pudiesen, y no solo un breve paseo por el jardín. Y si para eso, por normas del colegio, debían de estar casados pues mejor. Realmente tenía ganas de casarse con ella. Y a consecuencia de eso ahora tenía tres cabecitas rubio platino orbitando alrededor del sillón donde estaba sentado.

- … y esta claro que debéis celebrarla en verano, antes de que llegue el frío. Podríais hacerlo en los jardines de la mansión si queréis, os lo dejamos encantados, además, deberíais también... - Narcissa Malfoy llevaba más de cinco minutos de monólogo acerca de todo lo que tuviese lo más mínimo que ver con una boda. En realidad ninguno de los tres hombres estaban demasiado interesados y no la escuchaban.

- Cissy, cariño, déjalos que hagan lo que quieran. Además, primero tendrá que pedírselo. - Cortó Lucius, aburrido de la charla de su mujer.

-¿Y ya sabes cómo se lo vas a pedir?

- Por eso estoy aquí, Narcissa. No tengo ni idea. - Respondió Snape.

- Puedes pedírselo como Severus me lo pidió a mí.- Dijo Narcissa. - Reservó todo un restaurante de lujo para nosotros dos solos. Después de cenar echó a todos los camareros y se arrodilló con un anillo de diamantes. Fue tan romántico...

- La puerta tenía un hechizo de cerrojo, para que no se abriera hasta que ella dijera que se casaría conmigo. -Añadió Lucius. - Por supuesto no hizo falta usarlo, aceptó a la primera.

La cara de Snape era todo un poema, mientras los otros dos se miraban como si hubiese sucedido aquel mismo día y siguiesen igual de enamorados que cuando se comprometieron. Draco miraba a uno y a otros y no podía parar de reírse.

-Creo que Severus preferiría algo menos... Malfoy. -Dijo entre risas.

- Y sin tener que encerrar a mi novia para que acepte, si no es mucho pedir. - Añadió Severus sarcástico.

- Pues como no la encierres no puedo asegurarte que te vaya a aceptar, con esas pintas que llevas... -Dijo Lucius bromeando.

- Severus, las cosas si se hacen se hacen bien. Elegante y caro. - Interrumpió Narcissa acariciando el pelo de su marido y mirandolo con cara de adolescente enamorada.

- ¡Mamá! ¿Podríais dejar de hacer esas cosas? -Dijo Draco algo incómodo. - Vámonos Severus, antes de que se pongan a besuquearse.

Snape rió. En el fondo Draco seguía siendo un crío. Fueron hasta el jardín y se sentaron debajo de una pérgola.

- No soporto cuando se ponen así, en serio.

- Draco es una suerte que, después de por todo lo que han pasado, tus padres se sigan queriendo como el primer día.

- Pero es que son tan pesados... - Snape no dijo nada. Draco quizás aún fuese joven, pero el envidiaba esa complicidad y ese amor que tenían Lucius y Narcissa. Era eso lo que quería con Hermione. - Aún así mi padre tiene razón. Deberías arreglarte un poco, una pedida de mano es algo muy especial. -Continuo el joven.

- ¿No crees que si aparezco con traje así porque sí ella se va a extrañar?

- Quizás... Oye, ¿por qué no se lo pides en el baile? Podrías llevar traje y sería lo más normal del mundo.

- Ya lo había pensado, salir fuera, al jardín, donde están las rosas esas que tanto le gustan. ¿Pero que excusa le pongo para salir y que no sospeche nada?

- Tú déjame eso a mí, encontraré a alguien que la lleve, porque si salgo yo quizás sospeche. Tú mientras vete pensando en el discurso que vas a tener que decir. Ah, y tendrás que decirle que no vas a ir a la fiesta...


	30. La petición

_Bueno, aquí les dejo un capítulo que seguro que les encanta. Disfrútenlo :)_

.

.

.

-¿Cómo que no vas a ir a la fiesta? ¿Por qué?

- Me ha surgido algo que hacer Hermione, lo siento.

Ella se separó un poco de él y le miró a los ojos. Con motivo del aniversario de la batalla, desde ese año todos los dos de Mayo se hacía una fiesta conmemorativa en Hogwarts. A ella acudían no solo profesores y alumnos, también antiguos alumnos y familiares. Había comida, música, baile... lo necesario para recordara los fallecidos con alegría, como ellos vivieron, y celebrar la caída del Señor Oscuro y sus secuaces. Hermione sabía que no le gustaban las fiestas y pensó que esta, además, le traería muy malos recuerdos.

- Está bien. Me quedo aquí contigo, así podemos hacer algo juntos, ¿qué te parece? - Dijo ella en tono cariñoso mientras le acariciaba la cara.

Severus torció el gesto. Eso sonaba tan bien... Toda la tarde y la noche para ellos, para estar juntos. Pero tenía que seguir el plan, quería que todo fuese perfecto. Así que se levantó del sofá donde la tenía abrazada, bajó la vista al suelo y le dijo:

- En serio que lo siento. Pero tengo cosas que hacer. Además la gente te espera allí. Quizás debería irme y dejar que te vistieses. - Se acercó y la besó en los labios. - Le diré a Draco que sea tu pareja, así no tendrás que ir sola, ¿vale? Te quiero.

- Pero... - Vio desconcertada como él abandonaba la habitación. ¿Qué le pasaba? Estaba rarísimo. - Está bien. Yo también te quiero. - Dijo a la habitación vacía.

Snape salió con una sensación agridulce. Quería estar con ella, pero sabía que cuanto más se quedase, más difícil le iba a resultar irse. Además, Draco debía de estar esperándole.

Así fue, cuando llegó a su habitación, su joven amigo estaba sentado en un sillón, ya vestido para la fiesta de esa tarde. Se saludaron y Draco le entregó una bolsa muy grande, de esas con percha.

- Me lo ha dado mi padre para ti, dice que lo consideres como un regalo para tu compromiso. Lo ha elegido él mismo.

- Muchas gracias - murmuró mientras lo abría, era un traje muy elegante, con una camisa y una corbata. - Draco es... gris... y rosa, muy rosa.

- ¿No es genial que por una vez lleves algo que no sea negro? Además, muchos hombres llevan ahora las camisas y las corbatas rosas. Son la moda.

- No pienso ir por ahí disfrazado de unicornio. - Dijo Snape muy serio.

- Anda, prúebatelo, ya verás como queda estupendo. Yo mientras iré a dar una vuelta y a buscar a Hermione. ¿Quedamos a las siete?

- Mejor a las siete y media. - Dijo Snape. - Así estará atardeciendo.

- Muy bien, como quieras. ¿Necesitas ayuda con la corbata?

- Draco, no me toques las narices anda, que podría ser tu padre. - Dijo Snape sonriendo. - Sé perfectamente hacer un nudo de corbata. Anda que no he tenido que hacérselo veces a los niños de primer año.

- Bueno, bueno, sólo quería ayudar. Me voy a buscar a tu chica, mucha suerte. - Dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Luego se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la habitación de Hermione.

Sonó la puerta de su habitación justo cuando ella se estaba terminando de poner los pendientes de perlas y el colgante que Severus le había regalado. Cuando abrió la puerta no pudo menos que reírse cuando vio a Draco Malfoy apoyado en la puerta con su pose más seductora, su traje negro de marca, su ceja alzada y su sonrisa traviesa. Sabía que más de la mitad de chicas Slytherin de los dos últimos cursos se habían pasado todo el año soñando con un momento así con él. Y las que no eran Slytherin también.

Draco, por su parte, se había quedado estupefacto. Jamás había visto a Hermione tan guapa. Llevaba el pelo rizado y suelto y un vestido de princesa, estrecho en la cintura y con vuelo en la falda, con los hombros al descubierto y un chal. Todo rosa muy clarito, como la camisa de Snape. "Vaya", pensó Draco, "ni hecho aposta".

-Señorita, ¿me haría el honor de usted conmigo al baile?

- Por supuesto. - Dijo ella mientras le cogía del brazo y se dirigían hacia el gran salón.

Allí bailaron y rieron, aunque Hermione aún se sentía algo triste porque Severus no hubiese querido ir. Draco por su parte, se mostraba preocupado. Había llamado a Ginny dos días antes para reclutarla para el plan, pero apenas faltaba media hora y la pelirroja no hacía nada para llevar a su amiga a ningún lado. Entonces todo se torció. Bill y Fleur Weasley habían acudido a la fiesta también, a pesar de que ella estaba apunto de salir de cuentas y justo en ese momento habían empezado las contracciones que avisaban del parto. Toda la familia Weasley se había ido, incluyendo Ginny. Por poco no va también Hermione, pero al final la convencieron para quedarse.

Con toda la familia Weasley fuera de escena, Draco no sabía como hacer para que ella saliese al jardín. Y ya eran las siete y cuarto. Miraba a su alrededor desesperado cuando vio a McGonagall hablando con sus padres. Esa podía ser la solución. Hizo un gesto disimulado a su madre para que se ocupara de entretener a la chica mientras él iba a hablar con la profesora de pociones y, cuando creyó que nadie podría oírlos, se lanzó.

-Directora McGonagall... -empezó él.

- Puedes llamarme Minerva, Draco.

- Sí claro, Minerva. Bueno verás... ¿cuanto aprecias a Hermione? Porque ahora mismo está en juego su felicidad y necesito que alguien encuentre una excusa para sacarla al jardín, porque si voy yo, empezará a sospechar... - Draco hablaba deprisa, el tiempo se le echaba encima.

- ¿Tiene algo que ver con Severus?

- Por supuesto. -Draco sonrió.

- Entonces vamos.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia donde estaban Lucius, Narcissa y Hermione.

- ¿Hermione querida, te importa acompañarme fuera un momento? Me agobia estar en sitios con tanta gente, ya sabes, cosas de la edad.

Hermione le tendió el brazo y ambas salieron juntas hacia el corredor que daba al jardín. Iban tan absortas en la conversación de la fiesta que la joven apenas se dio cuenta de que estaban en su parte favorita del patio.

-¿Has oído eso? - Preguntó Minerva. - Me ha parecido escuchar a dos jóvenes haciendo cosas poco decentes detrás de esos árboles. Voy a echar un ojo, espérame aquí, por favor.

Hermione pensó en ir tras ella, pero supuso que a los jóvenes no les haría mucha gracia, así que soltó una risita y se sentó en un banco de piedra. El paisaje estaba precioso. Estaba atardeciendo y el cielo era naranja. A lo lejos se veían, recortados contra el horizonte, los pinos y el lago, pero rodeando el banco donde ella se encontraba había muchos rosales bien cuidados de flores blancasy salmón. El ambiente estaba tranquilo, no se oía nada y corría una brisa muy suave que traía el olor a rosas. Hermione cerró los ojos para sentirlo mejor y cuando los abrió vio que Severus estaba enfrente de ella. Estaba muy guapo, mucho más guapo de lo que ella le había visto nunca. Llevaba un traje gris y una camisa ¿rosa? ¿Eso era rosa? Debía ser una broma. ¿Qué le habían echado en el ponche para que viese a Snape con una camisa rosa?

- Vaya, que guapo. Pensé que no ibas a venir al baile, que tenías cosas que hacer. - Dijo ella tomando su mano y levantándose para quedar frente a frente.

- Así es. - Respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- ¿Ya las has terminado, entonces?

- En realidad están apunto de empezar. - Ella le miró extrañada. Él entró en estado de pánico. Había preparado un discurso y lo había ensayado por lo menos diez veces antes de salir y ahora no recordaba nada. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Cuando los volvió a abrir, ella no se había movido, le seguía mirando extrañada. Tenía que decir algo.

-¿Qué está...? - Comenzó ella. Pero él la cortó. Había decidido que lo mejor era decir la verdad.

- Hermione, eres la persona más especial en mi vida. Eres como una luz que ha venido a sacarme de las tinieblas y a enseñarme lo maravillosa que puede ser la vida. Decir que te quiero es poco. Quiero pasar cada momento de mi vida contigo, quiero no tener que separarnos ni un minuto nunca más. Quiero protegerte y que me protejas y que la palabra futuro lleve tu nombre. ¿Me dejarías empezar una nueva vida a tu lado? - Hermione estaba de piedra. No podía estar pidiéndole que... Entonces Severus puso una rodilla en la tierra y le enseño una cajita con un precioso anillo de plata engarzado con un rubí rojo fuego. - ¿Hermione, me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?

Era todo tan perfecto que no podía ser real. Era lo que ella siempre había soñado, desde que era niña. Se sentía como una princesa en un cuento de hadas. Sabía su respuesta, pero se había quedado sin palabras. Así que se lanzó a los brazos de su futuro marido y le dio el beso más apasionado que se haya visto jamás.

-Por supuesto que sí, Sev, por supuesto que sí...

.

.

.

_¡Qué romántico! Está claro que estos discursos salen mejor cuando salen de dentro y no se preparan. ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿No es la pedida de mano que nos gustaría tener a todas?_


	31. Sí, quiero

_Aquí les dejo el esperado capítulo de la boda, espero que les guste. No es como el capítulo de la boda de Harry y Ginny, este es un poco más centrado en los preparativos._

_También quisiera pedirles perdón por no haber actualizado antes este capítulo, es que mi Internet y yo nos peleamos y dejó de funcionar, jajaja._

.

.

.

La primera vez que él la vio era solo otra niña más que entraba a Gryffindor. No la miró más de dos veces. En su primera clase, él pensó que esa niñita Gryffindor le miraba con demasiado interés. Más tarde se preguntó porqué estaban ella y sus amigos en los baños cuando se soltó el troll. Luego la odió, porque por su culpa y la de sus amigos le dieron la copa a Gryffindor, cuando Slytherin la había ganado limpiamente. Según pasaron esos años, ese odio y desprecio fue en aumento, la niña, ahora casi mujer, tan amiga de Potter y Weasley... Sin embargo, tras su milagrosa supervivencia a su ejecución por parte de Lord Voldemort, la había empezado a ver con otros ojos. Y así la veía ahora, mientras ella avanzaba hacia el altar.

No habían sido la típica pareja que organiza una boda. Ella había tardado menos de veinte minutos en elegir su traje de novia, un vestido blanco ajustado en el cuerpo y vuelo a partir de la cintura, con una cola muy larga y con mangas anchas de gasa. Había decidido hacerse un semirrecogido en el pelo y ponerse los pendientes de su madre, la pulsera que le regaló Draco y, por supuesto, el colgante que le regaló su futuro marido. En las manos llevaba un precioso ramo de rosas blancas y salmón que había cortado esa misma mañana del jardín, del lugar exacto donde Severus le había propuesto matrimonio.

Él, por su parte, llevaba un traje negro con una camisa blanca y una corbata gris. Muy sobrio, pero muy de su estilo. A diferencia de su novia, había tardado una semana en elegir traje, no porque no lo tuviera claro desde el principio, sino porque Lucius y Draco habían insistido mucho en que no le dejarían ir completamente vestido de negro. Sus amigos le habían propuesto una amplia gama de colores para la camisa que iba entre el rosa palo hasta el salmón, pasando por el lila, el violeta, el morado... Él obviamente había dicho que una y no más, que no iba a permitir que todos sus conocidos le viesen "con colores de princesa". Al final había cedido a no ir completamente de negro, pero los Malfoy habían tenido que asumir que no iba a llevar ningún color más alegre que el gris.

En cuanto a la organización de la boda, ambos se habían puesto de acuerdo muy pronto. A Severus le daba realmente un poco igual el dónde, el cuándo, y el cómo. Solamente había puesto de condición que fuese al atardecer. Del resto de cosas se encargó Hermione, o al menos lo intentó.

Al día siguiente de la proposición, la pareja fue a contárselo a sus amigos. Primero fuero Harry y Ginny, que se alegraron muchísimo. Luego los Malfoy, que ya se lo esperaban. Por último fueron los Weasley. Estos no se lo tomaron tan bien al principio, la sorpresa fue tremenda. Severus nunca había sido realmente buen amigo suyo, pero si a Hermione le gustaba ellos serían felices. Además, no sería peor que Lavender... Cuando Molly se recuperó del susto su cerebro se puso manos a la obra.

- Podéis hacer la boda aquí, en el jardín, como la de Ginny. Sería genial, ¿no crees Arthur? - Molly no dejó que su marido contestase, siguió hablando. - Podríamos empezar a mirar vestidos mañana. ¿Y qué te parecen las tartas de calabaza para el postre...?

Hermione se empezó a agobiar. Empezaba a ser como cuando se casó con Ron, Molly quería organizarlo todo. Además, ella sabía que lo hacía con buena intención. Así que por eso, y porque no quería herir sus sentimientos no le dijo nada. Por suerte Severus, que había ido con ella y la conocía perfectamente, le ayudó a salir del apuro.

- Creo que Hermione tiene pensadas otras cosas para _NUESTRA_ boda. - Dijo con su habitual tono frío, mirando fijamente a Molly y remarcando especialmente la palabra "nuestra" .

No hizo falta decir más, Molly no se volvió a adueñar de los planes de boda de Hermione. Algo más difícil lo tuvieron con Narcissa. Esta se empeñó en que la boda debía celebrarse en el jardín de la mansión (¿qué le pasaba a todo el mundo con los jardines?) y que debía ser en julio y todos los invitados debían llevar ropa vaporosa y blanca, como había leído en una revista muggle. Fue tan insistente que su marido la amenazó con encerrarla en la bodega hasta que se le pasaran esas ideas. Por suerte (y gracias a la mediación de Lucius, todo hay que decirlo), consiguieron que la mujer desistiera de la idea y que Hermione tuviese vía libre para organizar la boda de sus sueños con el hombre de sus sueños.

La boda se celebraría el 15 de Agosto, fecha que había elegido Hermione porque era en la que se habían sus padres. El lugar no podía ser otro que Hogwarts. Ahora era su casa, de los dos, y habían acordado que después de la boda vivirían allí. Así que la boda se haría allí, aprovechando que en Agosto no había alumnos. Por supuesto la directora había dado su consentimiento para que se celebrase en el jardín, cerca del lago, que era donde había más espacio.

Los invitados no fueron tan numerosos como en la boda de Harry, pero Hermione quería con todo su corazón a todos y cada uno de ellos. Aparte de todos los profesores de Hogwarts, había ido al familia Weasley al completo. Molly, Arthur, Bill con Fleur y su pequeña hija a la que habían llamado Victoire en conmemoración a que había nacido el día de la victoria frente al ejercito oscuro, Percy, Charles, Ron con Lavender y George con Angelina. Este, después de mucho pensarlo había encontrado una manera de pedirle matrimonio a su novia, pero todo había sido un desastre y la chica se había pensado que estaba de broma y le había rechazado. El pobre Goerge había tenido que esperar tres días para volvérselo a pedir, esta vez de una manera mucho más romántica, y ella entonces le había dicho que sí.

Harry y Ginny también fueron, y esta procurando sentarse lo más lejos posible de Lavender, había acabado sentando a Harry al lado de Lucius Malfoy. Este al principio se había sentido incómodo, pero tras un rato hablando se habían dado cuenta de que podrían llevarse muy bien. Lucius, aparte de encontrar a Potter como una persona muy simpática y agradable, también llevó a cabo algo que había estado planeando desde que se enteró de lo de la boda: cogió de la mano a su mujer y ambos se fueron a presentarles sus respetos a Molly y Arthur y a pedirles perdón por todos los desprecios hacia ellos y hacia sus hijos durante todos esos años. Los habían tratado como inferiores, cuando moralmente habían dado muestras de ser mucho mejores que ellos. Una vez terminadas las disculpas y los agradecimientos la pareja se dirigió hacia un lugar apartado donde una mujer de mediana edad daba un biberón a un bebé con el pelo azul. Aunque estos últimos meses se habían estado mandando cartas, hacía más de 20 años que Narcissa no veía a su hermana Andrómeda y el reencuentro fue más que emotivo para las dos.

Así pues, la boda estuvo llena de amigos de la pareja. Aparte de los anteriores también fueron Hagrid, Luna y su padre, Neville y su esposa, Draco acompañado de Alex (lo que causó un gran revuelo entre algunas invitadas), y Gresk. Hermione le consideraba un amigo y no iba a dejar que el hecho de ser un elfo doméstico creara prejuicios. También acudieron algunos amigos más de la escuela y del anterior trabajo en el Ministerio de Hermione.

Iba a ser un día divertido. Habría música, comida, pasteles... y todo el mundo estaría pendiente de todos y cada uno de los movimientos de los novios. Cuando comiesen, cuando bailasen, cuando se besasen... Severus lo sabía y todo eso le incomodaba, pero cuando vio a Hermione aparecer frente al altar supo que valdría la pena pasar por ese tormento todos los días de su vida solo por ver a la mujer que amaba como la estaba viendo. En un principio habían pensado que podría ser Harry quien la llevase al altar, pero también Draco había sido un buen amigo. Así que, para que no hubiese conflictos decidieron que iría sola. Realmente no hacía falta nadie más, pues ella eclipsaba todo a su alrededor. Así que Severus la veía solo a ella, vestida de blanco, con la puesta de sol tras ellos, rodeados de rosas. Era todo tan perfecto... No se pudo contener. Hizo algo tan impropio de él que todos los invitados se quedaron mudos. Cuando Hermione llegó a su lado no se giró para quedar frente a frente y pronunciar los votos, sino que se acercó a ella, la abrazó fuertemente y, pegando los labios a su oreja, le susurró:

- Sí, quiero.

.

.

.

_Bueno, pues aquí les dejo el último capítulo de la historia como tal. Próximamente subiré el epílogo que aún no sé si será un capítulo o dos (dependiendo de lo largo que me quede). Como este era el último no quería hacer una boda como tal, como la de Harry y Ginny, sino centrarme más en resolver algunos pequeños conflictos entre los personajes, aunque también hacerlo un poco romántico desde el punto de vista de Severus._

_Respecto al capítulo anterior, me alegra ver que les gustase tanto. Desde luego fue muy divertido imaginarse a Severus con una camisa rosa y la cara que pondría Hermione... lo que hace uno por amor, jajaja._

_Y respecto a los comentarios __**YazminSnape**__, lo reconozco, es él quien quiero tener, jajaja, me cambiaría con gusto por Hermione._

_Gracias por sus reviews, disfruten de la historia :)_


	32. Epílogo

_Bueno, aquí les dejo el ansiado final de la historia, espero que les guste._  
_._

_._

_._

- Ahora se lo tenemos que decir a Emma. ¿Cómo crees que se lo tomará? - Hermione miraba preocupada a su esposo.

- Seguro que se alegra tanto como yo cuando me lo dijiste. -Respondió él, posando una mano sobre el vientre de su esposa.

Habían pasado casi seis años desde su compromiso. Harry y Ginny habían tenido a su primer hijo, James Sirius Potter, que era el orgullo de sus padres y sus abuelos, y de prácticamente toda la familia Weasley. Los que le habían conocido afirmaban que se parecía bastante a James, el padre de Harry. Quizás fuese esta la razón de que Severus y él no acabasen de gustarse.

Unas tres semanas después del nacimiento de James Sirius, el 3 de Octubre, había nacido la primera hija de Severus y Hermione, Emma Snape, quien, al igual que su padre, no sentía ninguna simpatía por el pequeño Potter, a pesar de que habían crecido juntos. Pero no era la única cosa que tenían en común, pues Emma era exactamente igual a su padre. Tenía el pelo un poco más ondulado que el de él (sin llegar a ser como el de su madre), pero igual de negro. También compartían el color de ojos y ese halo misterioso que le caracterizaba. Sin embargo Emma era, por lo general, una niña muy alegre. Su madre y su padre la adoraban, pero no eran los únicos. Cuando tenían problemas para coordinar los horarios, o tenían que pasar en Hogwarts más tiempo de lo normal (puesto que ya no vivían allí, sino en Hogsmeade, un lugar más adecuado para los niños), eran los Malfoy quien se quedaban cuidándola, puesto que los Weasley ya tenían suficiente trabajo con sus nietos. Lucius y sobretodo Narcissa siempre habían querido tener una hija y habían decidido considerar a Emma como una nieta adoptiva. La consentían y malcriaban, y a Hermione le daba miedo que empezase a desarrollar ese gusto horrible por los trajes caros y las cortinas de diseño que todos tenían en ese familia. Pero sin duda, para la pequeña, no había nadie mejor que Draco. Le quería como un tío y el amor era mutuo, pues siempre que el joven no estaba trabajando y podía iba a jugar con ella.

Ahora tenía tres años y medio, y sus padres se preguntaban como iban a decirle que iba a tener un hermanito. No querían que Emma se pusiese celosa. Al final la solución vino de manos de los Potter.

- Emma, cariño, ¿te ha dicho el tío Harry que vas a tener un nuevo primito?

- Sí, papá. - Respondió la pequeña.

- James va a ter un hermanito o hermanita. ¿No te gustaría tener a ti uno, cielo? - Dijo Hermione con voz cariñosa.

- No, porque entonces dejaréis de quererme a mí.- Dijo ella con un puchero.

Severus cogió en brazos a su hija y se sentó con ella en su regazo en el sillón, mientras Hermione se sentaba a su lado y le acariciaba el pelo a su pequeña.

- Nunca vanos a dejar de quererte, mi amor. - Dijo ella dulcemente.

- Siempre vas a ser nuestra princesita. -Dijo él mientras le secaba las lágrimas.

- Bueno, entonces sí. - Dijo Emma con una sonrisa.

Así, unos meses después, nació el pequeño Nicholas John Snape. Era un niño castaño, con los ojos marrones y una expresión de determinación constante en el rostro. Volvía locos a sus padres con sus travesuras, sobretodo a su madre. Ella se enfadaba mucho, mientras que Severus se limitaba a reírse por lo bajo y a preguntarse a quién habría salido. Aunque la verdadera razón de sus travesuras era la cantidad de tiempo que pasaban juntos él, James Sirius y Albus Severus, el segundo hijo de los Potter, de la misma edad que Nico.

Por su parte, Severus y Hermione habían crecido también. Ella era aún mucho más madura que antes, se centraba en su familia, aunque seguía trabajando en Hogwarts. Tras el embarazo de Nico había necesitado más tiempo en casa, así que le había pedido a Minerva un ayudante. El elegido había sido el joven Max Hellowe, que había demostrado con creces no ser como su padre y que se había graduado con honores, como el mejor de su promoción y con tan sólo 15 años, lo que le había ocasionado problemas con el Ministerio. Por ahora se dedicaría a echar una mano a su profesora favorita mientras se preparaba las oposiciones para ser maestro de Transformaciones.

Severus también había madurado. Su carácter había cambiado mucho desde que estaba con Hermione. Aunque seguía siendo una persona seria, cuando estaba a solas con su familia se volvía cariñoso y dulce y dejaba atrás esa faceta de hombre que odiaba a los niños para convertirse en un padre orgulloso de sus hijos.

El 1 de Septiembre de 2013, Emma Snape fue seleccionada por el Sombrero Seleccionador para ser miembro de la casa Slytherin, de la que era jefe su padre. Severus y Hermione nomalmente estaban excusados de las cenas, porque se iban a casa nada más acabar las clases, pero en eventos como ese debían de quedarse, así que lo vivieron en primera persona. Severus se alegró muchísimo, y lo demostró con una sonrisa poco habitual en él en público. Hermione no se alegró tanto, pero se imaginaba que acabaría pasando. Tanto Lucius como Draco se lo habían avisado prácticamente desde que la niña nació, aunque ella tenía esperanzas en que, con lo inteligente que era, entraría en Ravenclaw. Pero sus amigos tenían razón, su hija estaba destinada a hacer cosas grandes, y para eso la mejor casa era Slytherin, sobretodo ahora que se habían borrado todos los prejuicios de la sangre. Hermione notó como su marido le apretaba la mano por debajo de la mesa, en un gesto que demostraba como, a pesar de los años, la seguía amando como el primer día.

El 1 de Septiembre de 2017, Nicholas John Snape y Albus Severus Potter son seleccionados ara la casa de Gryffindor. El hermano mayor de éste último les recibió con un sonoro aplauso en la mesa, mientras que Emma, dos mesas mas al fondo miró a su padre con una cara que él conocía muy bien, porque era la misma que tenía el puesta, durante una milésima de segundo, hasta el momento en el que Hermione soltó un gritito y un "sí" y comenzó a aplaudir. Entonces no pudo evitar reírse y darle la mano por debajo de la mesa, mientras la miraba con amor, como cuatro años atrás, como lo haría durante el resto de su vida.

.

.

.

_Bueno, pues esto es todo. Espero que les haya gustado el fic._

_Para mí ha sido el primero y he disfrutado muchísimo escribiendo y leyendo sus reviews. Me ha hecho mucha ilusión cada fav y cada follow porque nunca pensé que lo llegaría a leer tanta gente, así que les doy las gracias por haber estado ahí a lo largo de este mes leyendo cada capítulo y dándome sus opiniones para mejorarlo._

_La verdad es que al principio no tenía pensada una historia como esta. Empecé el fic con intención de no hacerlo más largo de diez capítulos, pero según iba escribiendo cada vez se hacían más y más. Aunque reconozco que todo lo del secuestro y la historia de Lucas tenía pensado resolverlo en dos capítulos, y fueron sus comentarios los que me animaron a seguir. _

_Así que nada, aquí me despido, un placer compartir con todos ustedes este pedacito de mi imaginación._

_PD: Puede que me anime y haga un fic con Emma y Nico de protagonistas, pero no prometo nada._

.

_¡Un saludo a todos!_


End file.
